


Nothing Stays Impossible

by WalkingOnSunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnSunlight/pseuds/WalkingOnSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn est homophobe, Liam doute de son homosexualité, Harry est fragile, Louis est amoureux et Niall est un prédateur. Et ils essayent de vivre avec ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Le jeune châtain entra dans la salle de classe encore vide. Le professeur leva les yeux et n'eut pas l'air surpris de le voir là aussi tôt. Après tout, c'est Liam Payne, le jeune élève studieux et non, un élève turbulent qui vient en cours par obligation. Il s'assit sur une chaise et sortit ses affaires qu'il posa symétriquement sur la table. Il n'aimait pas le désordre. Cela le perturbait. Il était 7h45. Dans un quart d'heure, ses camarades de classe allaient arriver et allaient se poser sur une chaise en soufflant d'agacement et en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le brun ne comprenait pas leur attitude. Il ne comprenait pas le fait qu'on ne puisse pas aimer apprendre. Si on apprenait, on comprenait. Et comprendre était primordial pour le jeune Liam. Les quelques minutes qui restaient passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves commencèrent à remplir la salle. Un grand mécheux aux yeux bleus s'assit à côté de Liam.

 

« Salut Payne ! Alors, ces vacances ? »

 

« Bien, comme d'habitude. Et toi Louis ? »

 

Louis Tomlinson est le meilleur et seul ami de Liam. Drôle avec tout ce qu'il faut de sérieux pour se concentrer dans ses études, le jeune mécheux était la seule personne qui arrivait à décoincer suffisamment le brun pour qu'il s'amuse un minimum.

 

« Rah, je me suis bien emmerdé, tu sais. J'ai dû aller dans ma famille et... »

 

Le professeur commença son cours et Liam interrompit Louis par un « Chut » désapprobateur. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé et commença à prendre des notes. Il avait l'habitude.

 

~~~~~

 

Un jeune métis entra dans l'enceinte du lycée, le pas nonchalant, la cigarette à la bouche. Il était 8h15 et il avait un quart d'heure de retard. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il se soit levé avant 9h ce matin. Rentrer dans le lycée avec sa clope était très déconseillé si il voulait éviter les ennuis. Mais il aimait les ennuis et jouer avec ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Son tube de nicotine se finit et il le jeta sans prendre la peine de l'écraser. Il commença à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de cours. Il ne savait même pas la matière où il allait. Les maths ? À moins que ce soit de l'histoire ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle importance cela avait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si il allait écouter. Il avait beau avoir doublé sa dernière année, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait avoir son diplôme. Il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir de toute façon.

 

« MALIK ! »

 

Le dénommé Malik s’arrêta et se tourna à demi pour toiser celui qui avait osé l'interpeller. Un surveillant lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches, le regard foudroyant. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas voir le jeune homme à cet endroit et surtout, à cette heure.

 

« Que fais-tu ici et à cette heure ? Ne me dis pas que ton premier cours est à 9h, je ne te croirais pas »

 

Le jeune soupira puis lâcha un petit sourire supérieur. Ce n'est pas un petit surveillant qui allait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

 

« Depuis quand tu as de l'autorité Preston ? »

 

Et il finit de monter les marches sans prêter attention à l'adulte qui lui hurlait de redescendre. Personne. Non, personne ne pouvait le contrôler, lui, Zayn Malik.

 

~~~~~

 

Le silence présent dans la salle de classe n'était brisé que par les ronflements d'un élève particulièrement rebelle qui se trouvait dans le fond de la classe. Liam tourna la tête et les regarda avec agacement. Les bruits émis par ce jeune homme le perturbait et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Ils étaient deux, couchés sur la table, la tête dans les bras, dormant à poings fermés. Le blond ronflait comme un camionneur mais cela n'alarmait pas le professeur. Le bouclé d'à côté remua dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Liam secoua la tête avec énervement. Franchement, c'est trop leur demander d'être un minimum poli ? À côté de lui, Louis travaillait sur l'exercice de sciences économiques avec un air sérieux. Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la concentration sans faille dont il faisait preuve. Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et alla se fracasser contre le mur. La poignée fit une marque dans la peinture de la cloison, déjà bien écaillée. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la classe, y compris le professeur, sursautèrent, surpris. Un jeune homme métis se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il paraissait plus vieux que ses camarades de classe et dégageait une assurance et une nonchalance qui n'appartient qu'aux personnes insouciantes de ce qui peut leur arriver. Sans attendre l'accord de l'enseignant, le jeune homme entra, marmonna un « S'lut » à l'attention du ce dernier et alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe. « Zayn Malik ou l'incarnation même de l'abruti, étroit d'esprit et complètement feignant qui ne cherche que la provocation », pensa Liam, en secouant la tête d'un air renfrogné. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce type. Il l'avait toujours trouvé complètement idiot à essayer de se faire remarquer avec ses nombreux coups d'éclats et conflits. « Il a peut-être un an de plus que nous tous, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a un grain à la place du cerveau. Jamais il n'atteindra une maturité supérieure à celle d'un adolescent de 14 ans », se dit Liam.

 

« Malik ! Pourrais-je avoir une explication sur votre retard important à mon cours ? »

 

Le-dit Malik leva les yeux d'un air dédaigneux et toisa son enseignant. Liam sentait arriver les ennuis et préféra baisser les yeux sur son travail pour faire semblant de travailler. Il jeta un léger regard en coin aux dormeurs qui continuaient leur activité stimulante. L'arrivée du fauteur de troubles ne les avait pas perturbés plus que ça. La voix basse et voilée de Zayn retentit dans le dos de Liam et lui tordit les tripes. Sans le vouloir, le métis avait une voix à la fois angoissante et terriblement envoûtante.

 

«  Ne sommes-nous pas dans un pays libre ? Je pense que oui. J'avais envie de me lever à une heure convenable alors je l'ai fait. Je ne vois pas où est le problème »

 

Liam devait bien le reconnaître : il admirait la façon qu'avait cet abruti d'exposer ses arguments, complètement invraisemblables au passage, sans être le moins du monde impoli. Il n'insultait pas sans savoir. Cela démontrait une sorte de délicatesse qui intriguait Liam. Malheureusement, l'enseignant, comme beaucoup de ses confrères, adopta une attitude défensive.

 

« Vous moquez-vous de moi ? »

 

« Non, je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

 

« Vous vous moquez. Je devais m'y attendre monsieur Malik. Vous ne faîtes que ça : vous moquez encore et toujours. Où irez-vous si vous continuez ? »

 

« Je n'ai pas l'envie de m'en préoccuper pour le moment. »

 

« Vous devriez. J'imagine que vous n'avez aucune envie d'être là en plus. »

 

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que les seules raisons qui m'ont faites venir ici sont les harcèlements que l'administration a infligé à ma mère à cause de mes absences et l'ennui que j'aurais ressenti en restant chez moi. »

 

« Si vous vous ennuyez autant, sortez d'ici »

 

« C'est de l'ironie ou je dis prendre cette proposition au sérieux ? »

 

« SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE MONSIEUR MALIK ! »

 

Voilà. C'était fait. L'enseignant avait enfin laissé explosé sa colère. Son visage rouge et sa veine qui battait contre sa tempe indiquait un état avancé d'énervement. Le métis se leva et commença à avancer près de la porte. Mais son pied buta contre le sac de Liam et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le marron chocolat du châtain rencontra le brun ténébreux du brun. Curieusement, Liam trouva une sorte de sérénité dans les yeux de Zayn. Comme s'il n'était pas énervé par l'altercation entre le professeur. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un insignifiant détail. Un courant assez étrange passa entre les deux jeunes et le cœur de Liam s’accéléra. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rosé soutenu et il détourna le regard pour le cacher. Zayn le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce dernier le savait et en jouait. Le métis eut un petit sourire satisfait et continua son chemin, non sans donner un coup de pied dans le sac en passant. Il finit par sortir de la salle en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'à son arrivée. Liam se rendit compte que depuis que le brun était rentré dans la salle il retenait sa respiration. Lorsque Zayn avait claqué cette porte, c'était comme si les tripes du châtain se détendait enfin et qu'il pouvait respirer librement. Il le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était indéniable.

 

~~~~~

 

N'ayant plus aucune raisons de rester une minute de plus au lycée, Zayn alluma une cigarette et commença à marcher. Sa maison avait beau se situer à cinq kilomètres d'ici, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait prendre le bus. Premièrement parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Tous ces gens rassemblés dans une même voiture alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas le rendait mal à l'aise. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il adorait marcher. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir et de se relaxer un minimum avant d'affronter sa journée. En fait, ce n'était pas tant sa journée qui le stressait. C'était surtout les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il n'aimait pas les gens en général. Il n'aimait pas les voir s'enfermer dans leur petite vie tranquille, à respecter les règles, à se plier à la moindre contrainte. Il n'aimait pas les gens tristes. Les gens qui se la racontaient. Les blagueurs. Les idiots. Les intellectuels. Les faiseurs de troubles. Les lécheurs de cul. Les geeks. Les fêtards. Les curieux. Les feignants. Les excités. Les mous. Les homos. Les putes. Les mères au foyer. Les manipulateurs. Les populaires. Les antisociaux. Bref, il n'aimait personne. Les seules qu'il arrivait à supporter étaient sa famille et éventuellement ses amis. Pile à ce moment-là, il reçut un message.

 

From Harry Styles :

 

« Mec, t'es où ? Je croyais que tu devais revenir en cours aujourd'hui... »

 

Zayn leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas les mecs collants non plus. Mais c'était Harry. Et malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître, il les aimait bien, ses amis. D'ailleurs....

 

From Niall Horan :

« Essaye de te faire virer plus silencieusement la prochaine fois.

Ça évitera que je me réveille, merci. »

 

Le brun sourit et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il écrasa sa cigarette éteinte et marcha plus vite. Il aimait peut-être marcher mais il n'aimait pas le froid. Et le vent en ce mois de février était particulièrement vif.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn est homophobe, Liam doute de son homosexualité, Harry est fragile, Louis est amoureux et Niall est un prédateur. Et ils essayent de vivre avec ça.

« Allez, Liam ! Ça va pas te tuer ! Sors un peu de tes révisions ! »

 

« Louis, laisse moi. J'ai beaucoup de boulot, et... »

 

« Roh, c'est bon ! Tu peux arrêter de bosser pour UN soir ! Ton père va pas t'en vouloir pour ça. C'est juste une fête. Au pire, tu lui dit qu'on révisera. Mes parents seront pas là donc on pourra rentrer à l'heure qu'on voudra. Liam, s'il te plaît ! »

 

Les grands yeux bleus de Louis scrutaient Liam, dans l'attente d'un accord. Ce dernier restait indécis. Il n'aimait pas trop les fêtes, en général. Ces adolescents à la recherche de débauche qui fumaient et buvaient pour se croire adultes le dégoûtait quelque peu. Et puis, cette musique, souvent trop forte, agressait ses oreilles et le rendait à demi sourd. Quand il voulait sortir prendre l'air, il ne rencontrait que des toxicos en mal de nicotine. Quand il voulait boire, on lui proposait soit de la tequila, soit de la vodka. Choses qu'il déteste par dessus tout. La fumée lui pique les yeux et le nez. L'alcool lui pique la bouche. Non, décidément, Liam n'est vraiment pas un fêtard.

 

« Écoute Louis, si je te dis que j'ai du boulot, c'est que... »

 

« Liam ! »

 

D'un autre côté, les yeux implorants de son ami inquiétaient le châtain. Et si Louis avait vraiment besoin que Liam vienne ?

 

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne Louis ? »

 

« Bah pour que... »

 

« Non mais je veux la vérité. S'il te plaît. »

 

Le mécheux expira puis ses lèvres se pincèrent doucement, signe d'hésitation chez lui. Finalement, il se lança.

 

« A vrai dire, je m'inquiète pour toi Liam. Je suis la seule personne à qui tu parles. Tu te consacres entièrement à tes études. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais. Je sais que si j'avais quelque chose de gros sur le cœur, je pourrais te le dire car tu es complètement digne de confiance. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu restes dans ton coin avec pour seule compagnie, ma petite personne. Et si je disparaissais ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu resterais tout seul ? C'est pas une vie. Je ne veux pas que tu t'isoles comme cela. Si tu viens à la fête, tu pourras peut-être rencontrer d'autres personnes. Peut-être même une fille. »

 

Son ami le fixait avec anxiété, attendant sa réaction. Il savait que Liam était quelqu'un de posé, assez rabat-joie sur les bords. Mais il était compréhensif et le fait de Louis ait exprimé son inquiétude allait peut-être le toucher. Bonne supposition au vu du sourire ému qui étira les lèvres du châtain.

 

« C'est vrai Louis ? »

 

« Bien sur abruti ! Je vais pas te dire ça pour alimenter la conversation. »

 

Liam fit un petit rire puis se concentra sur le travail qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Malgré lui, Louis sourit à l'entente de ce son. C'était tellement rare que son ami rit. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif. Il n'aime pas vraiment mettre ses sentiments à nu. Le mécheux pencha la tête pour imiter son studieux compagnon. Soudain, Liam leva la tête et observa les alentours. Quelques élèves étaient couchés dans le parc du lycée, par-ci par-là. Certains écoutaient de la musique, d'autres révisaient. Quelques rires fusaient. Des cris retentissaient. C'était une journée anormalement belle pour ce mois de février. Le soleil brillait et chauffait la peau des étudiants présents à l'extérieur. Tous semblaient joyeux. Épanouis. Heureux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

La peur tiraillait les tripes de Liam, lui faisant presque mal. Son esprit, d'habitude vif et organisé, était complètement embrumé par la terreur. Car, oui, ce n'était pas qu'une simple peur. C'était de l'horreur, de la panique, de l'effroi. Dans sa tête, il agonisait. Des centaines de milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il le croire ? Et si il découvrait la vérité ? Comme d'habitude, il ne laissait rien paraître. Il garda ce visage impassible, ce masque qu'il réussit à garder en permanence. Ce masque qui lui collait à la peau et qu'il allait devoir conserver jusqu'à ce que tout cela cesse.

 

~~~~~

 

Zayn entra et ferma la porte doucement. Il commença à se diriger vers l'escalier quand sa mère l'arrêta.

 

« Tu vas où comme ça ? Tu n'as pas cours ? »

 

« Bonjour Maman, je vais très bien, merci. »

 

« Zayn, s'il te plaît, pas de condescendance maintenant »

 

Patricia Malik scrutait son fils de ses beaux yeux noisettes. Cette jolie anglaise ne faisait pas son âge. De rares rides parsemaient son visage et ses cheveux chocolats n'étaient tâchés d'aucun cheveux blanc. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas à son avantage à ce moment précis. En effet, sa chevelure était relevée en un chignon lâche, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mains semblaient greffées à sa taille fine, signe de mécontentement. Malgré tout ces signes précurseurs d'une femme au foyer, Zayn admirait sa mère. C'est d'ailleurs la seule femme qu'il respecte un minimum. Ces gamines qui mettent des jupes courtes et trois pots de fond de teint pour se rendre intéressantes le dégoûtait quelques peu. Pour lui, une jolie fille devait rester naturelle. Comme sa mère. Même si, à ce moment-là, elle semblait plus furieuse que jamais.

 

« Mon prof n'était pas là »

 

« Pas de mensonges avec moi. Ton proviseur a appelé »

 

Le jeune homme grogna et baissa les yeux. Il déteste ce moment où sa mère le réprimande en lui disant qu'il l'a déçoit énormément.

 

« Tu me déçois énormément, Zayn. »

 

Et bien voilà ! On y était. Le moment de culpabilité. Le moment où Zayn est sensé se sentir coupable d'avoir déçu sa mère. En bon comédien, ce dernier baissa la tête et murmura un « Je suis désolé M'man ». La tension sur les épaules de cette dernière se relâcha et elle eut un faible sourire.

 

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? »

 

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus et repartit vers la cuisine. Quant au jeune homme, il s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il zappa jusqu'à tombe sur une chaîne d'informations.

 

« Actuellement, en Grande-Bretagne, la polémique fait rage sur le mariage homosexuel. Le pays est actuellement divisé... »

 

« Bah alors Zayn, on s’intéresse aux tapettes maintenant ? »

 

L’intéressé sourit jusqu'au oreilles et se dévissa le cou pour regarder son interlocuteur. Yaser Malik se tenait sur le pas de la porte et levait un sourcil ironique. Zayn a toujours admiré son père. Pour lui, c'était son seul modèle, la seule personne sur laquelle il devait prendre exemple. Ne pas être comme son père relevait d'un échec. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer dans sa propre vie.

 

« Je me moque juste de ces pédales qui pensent vraiment avoir les mêmes droits que nous »

 

Son père s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé, non sans balancer les jambes du jeune homme pour se faire de la place.

 

« Pédés de merde qui commencent à nous envahir. Si ça continue comme ça, il y aura plus de pédales que de personnes normales. Si t'en croise un, ne t'approche pas de lui, compris ? Je t'interdis de fréquenter ces gens-là. »

 

« T'inquiète Pa'. Aucune chance que les tarlouzes s'approchent de moi, ils risqueraient leur vie. »

 

« Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Tu es bien de notre famille. »

 

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste tendre et le jeune homme éclata de rire. Il adorait ces moments de complicité avec son père. Ces moments où il était plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui d'autre. Comment font les personnes qui n'ont pas de père ? Comment font-elles pour garder le sourire et rester fortes ? Finalement, Yaser se leva.

 

« Je vais bosser. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi d'ailleurs ? »

 

« Je me suis fait virer de cours »

 

« Encore ? C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois ? »

 

« J'ai dit la vérité »

 

« Zayn, je te conseille d'arrêter. J'en ai marre de te voir glander à la maison. Si ça continues, il y aura des sanctions. »

 

Zayn baissa la tête mais cette fois, il ne jouait pas la comédie. Il n'aimait vraiment pas décevoir son père et le fait que celui-ci le gronde de cette façon ne le rendait que plus coupable.

 

« D'accord papa. »

 

Yaser se pencha sur son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, une fois de plus.

 

« Allez, fais pas cette tête. Tu restes toujours mon Zaynster ! »

 

Le jeune homme explosa de rire en entendant le surnom que lui donnait son père depuis que, lors d'un caprice d'enfant, il avait jeté une télévision par la fenêtre de rage. Ce jour-là, Yaser avait piqué une énorme colère et avait même giflé son fils. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il avait levé la main sur lui. Par la suite, il s'était calmé, avait même pleuré, s'excusant de la violence avec laquelle il a réagit. Son père avait beau être excessif quelques fois, il détestait la violence par dessus tout. Le surnom était né de là : l'attitude de gangster de petit garçon, impressionnant son géniteur.

Zayn s'estimait chanceux. Il était conscient que la violence régnait dans des foyers quand le sien était rempli d'amour. Ses parents faisaient tout pour que leurs enfants grandissent dans la non-violence et le respect. Le métis savait qu'il dépassait un peu les bornes en tenant tête à ses professeurs mais il connaissait la limite et ne la dépassait jamais en se laissant aller à des insultes. A part en ce qui concerne les homosexuels. « Ils sont vraiment pas normaux ces pédales », se dit le jeune homme en zappant.

 

~~~~~

 

Liam posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et retint son souffle. L'angoisse lui tordit l'estomac quand il appuya pour l'ouvrir. Sentant une résistance, il soupira de soulagement. _Il_ n'était pas encore là. Liam sortit sa clé et pénétra dans la maison. Il attrapa un bout de pain, prit un verre d'eau et monta dans sa chambre. Il vérifia que la clé était dans la serrure mais ne ferma pas la porte. _Au cas où_. Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à travailler. Travailler, travailler, travailler et encore travailler. De toute façon, il n'avait que cette solution pour s'en sortir. Pour se sortir de toute cette merde dans la quelle il est. Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles il ne s'arrêta pas. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait arrêté au bout d'un moment, soit par ennui ou fatigue, soit parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire tout simplement. Mais Liam ne pouvait pas. Il aimait cette sensation de contrôle sur lui-même. Il aimait se sentir maître de tout. Malheureusement, personne ne peut tout dominer et quand le jeune homme entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il tressaillit et sortit de sa transe. _Il_ est arrivé. _Il_ va l'appeler.

 

« LIAM ! »

 

Courant presque, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre pour se précipiter au salon. Il se retrouva face à un homme chauve, des yeux marrons foncés, un visage aux traits durs, en costard-cravate. Le cœur de Liam commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et la peur glaça ses os. Le jeune homme lui répondit d'une voix faible, presque trop enfantine pour son âge.

 

« Bonjour Keith »

 

« Où est mon café ? »

 

« Je le fais tout de suite »

 

« Bouge ton cul »

 

Le garçon se précipita vers la cuisine et alluma la machine à café en troisième vitesse. Il entendit son père hurler un « Plus vite » de la pièce d'à côté et cela le stressa encore plus. Il prit la tasse brûlante et partit sans réfléchir vers son père. Arrivé devant lui, il trébucha et renversa une partie de la boisson.

 

« BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ÊTRE CON ! »

 

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, le garçon hésita. Devait-il poser la tasse pour éponger la tâche sur le carrelage ? Ou doit-il plutôt aller refaire du café pour contenter son géniteur ? L'homme répondit à sa place en lui hurlant de se bouger pour nettoyer. Liam posa la boisson brûlante sur la table et, après avoir pris une éponge à la cuisine, il frotta le sol énergiquement. Pendant ce temps, Keith porta la tasse à ses lèvres et recracha entièrement sa gorgée sur Liam, qui ferma les yeux sur le coup.

 

« Bah mais c'est immonde ! Tu n'es même pas capable de faire du café correctement, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta vie ? Rien ! Tu n'es qu'un loser. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu faire pour avoir un fils comme toi. Franchement, tu es ridicule. Tu me dégoûte... »

 

Le monologue continua inlassablement et Liam continuait de frotter interminablement, maintenant habitué aux remarques acerbes et aux plaintes de son père. Brusquement, ce dernier le prit par la nuque et le releva. Il le souleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol et Liam gémit sous le pincement des doigts que lui infligeait son père.

 

« T'entends quand je te parles ?! »

 

Leur visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le jeune homme sentait l'haleine alcoolisé de l'adulte à plein nez. _Il_ est encore revenu saoul. _Il_ a encore bu sa bouteille de whisky avant de partir du bureau. _Il_ va encore être en colère. La peur se transforma en terreur et Liam en eut presque mal au cœur. Il connaissait tellement cette sensation qui le prenait à chaque fois. Elle était devenue quotidienne. Habituelle. Il hocha la tête, tremblant légèrement sous la crainte et la douleur. _Mais il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre._

 

~~~~~

 

La sonnerie de son portable ramena Zayn à la réalité. Il changea sa cigarette de main et décrocha.

 

« Ouais ? »

« C'moi. J'ai un plan pour ce week-end. »

« Ouais ? »

« Fête »

« Ouais ? »

« T'as l'air trop shooté mec. »

« J'suis en train de fumer. »

« F'mer, c'mal »

« Parle pour toi, t'as entendu t'voix ? »

« J'dormais. »

« Et Harry ? »

« J'sais pas. Il r'ponds pas. »

« C'mme d'hab' »

« J'te rappelle quand j'serais réveillé et toi, moins shooté »

« Ok »

 

Niall raccrocha et Zayn sourit, malgré lui. Ce petit blond avait beau être un goinfre doublé d'un fainéant, il restait le meilleur ami du métis et ce dernier savait qu'il sera toujours là pour lui. Tout comme Harry, ce bouclé hyperactif, invité à toutes les fêtes de la région. Seul Zayn connaissait les faiblesses de ses amis et inversement. Personne ne connaissait vraiment ces trois garçons. Ils se connaissaient entre eux et cela leur suffisait largement. Niall, sous son apparence timide et angélique, était un prédateur pour les femmes. Zayn aimait le comparer à un lion ou tout autre félin, rodant dans la savane. Il attire, prends, mange puis jette chaque fille un tant soit peu jolie, comme des carcasses de gazelles. Tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'entendre avec des personnalités plus effacées, comme Harry. Contrairement à Niall, Harry est le grand romantique par excellence. Cherchant à tout prix la fille de ses rêves, il ne touchait jamais une fille, même lors de ses nombreuses beuveries. Il subissait beaucoup de moqueries par rapport à cela et la moitié du lycée le pensait puceau, même si ce n'était pas le cas, malheureusement pour lui. Les seuls connaissant la raison de ce « malheureusement » étaient Niall et Zayn et aucun des deux ne comptaient le révéler, même sous la torture.

Oui, ces deux garçons, c'était les seuls qui comptaient vraiment dans la vie sociale de Zayn. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Sa vie lui convenait parfaitement. Du moins, si il faisait abstraction d'une chose. Cette chose qui le bouffait de l'intérieur et qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, un peu plus chaque jour. Le vide. Ce trou béant qui le faisait se sentir inutile et de trop dans ce monde. Ce trou béant qui pourrissait et le rendait plus ignoble qu'il ne l'était déjà. Zayn se détestait. Oh, il aimait se regarder dans le miroir, comme toutes les personnes un minimum belles. Et Zayn était beau avec ses cheveux d'ébènes, ses yeux noirs et profonds comme un puits et sa carrure mince et musclée. Mais la beauté ne fait pas tout et il le savait. A vrai dire, ce que le jeune homme détestait chez lui, c'était sa personnalité. Il n'aimait pas sa façon d'agir, sa façon de penser, sa façon de d'isoler, sa façon de détester. _Il ne s'aimait pas_. Il a bien essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela n'a fait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la déprime. Alors il vivait avec ça et essayait de l'ignorer.

 

~~~~~

 

Keith tint Liam pendant quelques secondes dans cette position. La brûlure du pincement ne faisait que s'intensifier et le jeune déglutit difficilement. Il ne voulait pleurer. Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Et pourtant, les larmes montaient dans ses yeux chocolat d'elles-mêmes à la seule pensée de la suite. Soudainement, son père le lâcha et Liam s'écrasa sur le sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

 

« Alors ? On rigole plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Le premier coup de pied atterrit en plein dans son abdomen, lui coupant la respiration durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Le second lui arriva sur l'avant bras. Le troisième s’abattit sur sa clavicule. Il fut repris par le cou.

 

« Gosse de merde. C'est ta faute si on en est là. Tout cela, c'est de ta faute. »

 

Il fut balancé contre la table basse. Il ne criait pas. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, à part amplifier la douleur. Les larmes dans ses yeux ne coulaient pas. Il savait que cela n'attendrirait pas son père. Aucun gémissement ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il savait que cela ne ferait que le rendre plus furieux encore. Les coups volèrent, encore et encore. Sur l'épaule. Sur le plexus. Sur les cuisses. Sur les poignets. Aucuns ne touchaient sa tête. L'adulte, gardant un minimum de lucidité, ne voulait pas faire de traces, ni générer des interrogations. Ce qui se passait dans sa maison, restait dans sa maison. Ce qu'il faisait à son fils, restait entre lui et son fils.

Liam sentait la colère et la rage de son père passer à travers les coups et diminuer au fur et à mesure. Il profita d'un moment de répit pour se lever et courir vers sa chambre.

 

« REVIENS ICI SALE MORVEUX ! »

 

Il ferma la porte à clé et s'adossa dessus. L'adulte frappait violemment la planche de bois qui le séparait de sa victime et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, attendant le calme après l'orage. Cela vint lorsque Keith se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de la porte et pleura à gros sanglots.

 

« Ma vie, c'est d'la merde. Quelle merde, putain. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.... »

 

Les sanglots de son père se firent moins entendre quand ce dernier s'enferma dans sa chambre. La pression sur les épaules de Liam se relâcha quelque peu et il soupira. Il laissa libre court à ses larmes et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il tourna la tête pour contempler la photo d'un petit garçon, entouré de ses parents, ayant tout l'air d'être une famille heureuse et épanouie. Oui. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter tout cela ?

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn est homophobe, Liam doute de son homosexualité, Harry est fragile, Louis est amoureux et Niall est un prédateur. Et ils essayent de vivre avec ça.

Le quartier était extrêmement silencieux. Le silence était pesant, presque inquiétant. Pas un bruit ne résonnait, ne serait-ce qu'à l'extérieur. Pas un oiseau chantait. Pas un chien aboyait. Pas un enfant riait. La quiétude était reine dans cette partie de la ville. Et rien ne pouvait la troubler. Même pas les horreurs qu'il se passait dans la seule maison présente.

 

Le réveil sonna. Pressant. Exigeant. Bruyant. Le jeune homme abattit sa main dessus mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter le volume de la désagréable sonnerie. Finalement, il s'appuya sur son coude et éteignit l'objet. Grognant de sa voix encore emplie de fatigue, le brun s'assit sur le bord de son lit et étira ses membres, petit à petit. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, douloureux. Il se leva précautionneusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'examiner dans le miroir. Les anciennes ecchymoses se faisaient remarquer par leur couleur noire sur l'ensemble de son torse. Les plus récentes étaient bleues. Sur sa peau claire, celles de la veille se détachaient largement, rouges et enflées. Il les effleura de son index puis entra dans la douche. Il en ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard et appliqua du fond de teint sur les traces. Comme d'habitude, il grimaça. Comme d'habitude, il maudit son père. Comme d'habitude, il ne pleura pas. Ne jamais pleurer. Voilà la première règle qu'il s'imposait. Ne jamais perdre le contrôle de soi. Jamais.

 

~~~~~

 

« Mais qu'est-ce que...ZAYN JAWAAD MALIK ! PEUT-TU M'EXPLIQUER LA RAISON DE TA PRESENCE ICI ?! »

 

Et merde. C'est tout ce que le jeune homme pensa lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère résonner depuis le seuil de sa chambre. Les effets du joint d'hier soir n'avaient pas complètement disparus et sa tête tourna légèrement lorsqu'il s'assit au bord de son lit. Il essaya de se stabiliser en se prenant la tête entre les mains, sans succès.

 

« ZAYN ! »

 

« Maman, s'il te plaît.... »

 

Patricia rentra et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec. La lumière inonda la pièce et le métis grogna. La mère de ce dernier allait ouvrir la fenêtre mais son regard fut attiré par un cendrier. Elle savait très bien que son fils fumait. Oh, elle le savait très bien. Mais elle estimait que c'était l'affaire de Zayn et non, la sienne. Donc elle ne s'en mêlait pas. Elle approcha son visage de l'objet et renifla légèrement. L'odeur âcre qui s'en dégageait la fit lever brusquement la tête et regarder son fils d'un air inquisiteur.

 

« Zayn. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

 

Elle connaissait très bien la réponse mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son fils. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir vidé les cendres dès qu'il eut fini de fumer.

 

« C'rien. Fiche moi la paix, M'man. »

 

« Zayn. »

 

Il tourna la tête vers elle et soupira. Il allait devoir s'expliquer. Il déteste s'expliquer. Il affronta le regard de sa génitrice pendant un moment avant de baisser les siens.

 

« Écoute M'man...c'est pour décompresser, tu vois....ça me détends.. »

 

« DECOMPRESSER ?! Pour ce que tu fais, je vois pas trop à quoi ça te sert ! Pour ce que tu fais de tes journées... »

 

Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur et il se sentit minable. Première fois de la journée. Un migraine lui vint. Oh non, cette journée n'allait pas être des mieux.

 

« Désolé M'man. Je suis vraiment désolé »

 

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le punisse. Au lieu de cela, la femme brune soupira et s'accroupit devant son fils. Elle prit son visage en coupe et le leva vers elle.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Hein, mon chéri ? Quand est-ce que tu vas te résoudre à travailler un minimum ? Je sais plus quoi faire, moi »

 

Il observa le visage inquiet de sa mère et la prit soudainement, presque violemment, dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus voir ce visage. Il voulait la voir heureuse. Épanouie. C'était sa maman. Elle était tout pour lui. Patricia passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils et les caressa tendrement. Puis elle posa les deux mains sur ses joues et le regarda dans le plus profond de ses yeux noirs.

 

« Promets moi que tu ne fumeras plus cette merde, Zayn. Promets moi. »

 

Elle le scrutait, attendant une réponse positive de sa part. Au fond, elle espérait. Elle espérait vraiment que son fils rentre dans le droit chemin. Qu'il finisse comme sa sœur. Qu'il fasse des études. Qu'il ait une vie droite et belle. Qu'il soit heureux.

Ne prononçant pas un mot, le jeune homme se leva, prit le sachet d'herbe dans son tiroir et le cendrier et se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante. Il versa le tout dans la cuvette des toilettes et tira la chasse. Quand il se retourna vers sa mère, celle-ci le serra dans ses bras.

Et dans le silence de la pièce, il lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je te le promets ».

Et Zayn était une des rares personnes à toujours tenir ses promesses.

 

~~~~~

 

« Donc tu pourras venir samedi ? »

 

Liam détacha son regard de son assiette pour croiser le bleu océan de Louis. De quoi parlait-il ? Ah oui, de la fête.

 

« Il faut que je convainque mon père »

 

« Ah mais ton père est adorable. Il acceptera, c'est sur. »

 

Louis n'a vu Keith qu'une seule fois. Ça lui a suffit pour déclarer qu'il était adorable. En effet, le père de Liam n'a pas hésité à dire à Louis qu'il était le bienvenu chez eux et qu'il pouvait appeler à tout moment. Hypocrite de sa part ? Oui. Contraire à sa personnalité ? Non. Le seul problème chez Keith est le fait qu'il haïsse son fils. Si l'on exclut cela, c'est un homme adorable.

 

« Ouais, j'espère. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu mettras ? »

 

« De quoi ? »

 

« Bah pour la fête. Tu vas mettre quoi comme vêtements ? »

 

« Euh..j'en sais rien. Je me suis pas posé la question. T'es un peu chelou au niveau des vêtements, toi. C'est normal une obsession comme ça ? »

 

« Je prends juste soin de moi, voilà tout ! »

 

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et repartirent à leurs assiettes. Louis observa Liam manger pendant un petit moment. Il le scruta au plus profond de lui-même. Il l'a toujours trouvé assez mystérieux. Ne parlant pas beaucoup, ne dévoilant pas ses sentiments, Liam était l'ami le plus proche de Louis mais ce dernier sait très bien qu'il ne lui dévoiles pas tout. Il sait très bien que ce qu'il cache est grave. Il le sent. Il le sait. Mais il ne dit rien. Personne dit rien.

Louis vit du coin de l’œil quelqu'un rentrer dans le self et le suivit du regard admirativement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient mouillés et, même de loin, on voyait des gouttes perler sur sa nuque. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'excitation tandis qu'il poussait son ami bouclé contre une table de jolies filles. Il adressa d'ailleurs un clin d’œil charmeur à celles-ci avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Harry, quelques tables plus loin. De là où il était, Louis pouvait distinguer la naissance du boxer bleu de l'adolescent et il resta béat pendant quelques secondes. Niall Horan est décidément quelqu'un de parfait. Et Louis Tomlinson est définitivement sous son charme.

Durant ce laps de temps, Liam avait levé les yeux et regardait Louis, d'un air amusé. Il savait très bien que Louis en pinçait pour le blond. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il vit soudain l'expression du mécheux se décomposer lentement quand Zayn Malik débarqua dans le self, en retard en cours comme à son habitude, et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit blond et donna une pichenette au bouclé. Il s'assit avec eux et une conversation assez animée démarra entre les trois garçons. Louis soupira et les yeux de Liam dévièrent vers Zayn. Ce métis l'intriguait. Il était partagé entre le fait de le détester ou de l'admirer. C'est un vrai connard homophobe, manquant de respect aux professeurs, se fichant de son avenir. Il était irresponsable. Absolument irréfléchi. Liam ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais il connaissait très bien le genre de personne que Zayn était. « Un petit con qui veut se donner de l'importance, voilà tout », pensa le brun. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas nier l'assurance et la nonchalance insouciante dont il fait preuve emmène l'admiration. La symétrie parfaite de son visage et la grâce avec laquelle il se déplace pourraient être celles d'un mannequin. Brusquement, Liam secoua la tête. Il se surprenait à baver sur un mec. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? En plus, Zayn Malik, le premier des homophobes.

Il retourna à son repas, pensif, sans faire attention aux paroles de Louis, vantant le nouveau jeu vidéo à la mode.

 

~~~~~

 

« Zayn ? Hého ! T'es avec nous ? »

 

Le-dit Zayn leva la tête et rencontra le regard vert-bleu rêveur d'Harry. Ils pétillaient d'ailleurs étrangement en ce jour gris. Silencieusement, le métis détacha les yeux de son ami et reporta son attention sur son assiette, brusquement moins appétissante.

 

« Ma mère a découvert l'herbe »

 

La réaction des deux compères ne se fit pas attendre.

 

« QUOI ?! »

 

« COMMENT ?! »

 

Les personnes assises aux tables alentours tournèrent automatiquement la tête vers eux. Zayn leur jeta un regard noir puis mangea un haricot du bout des lèvres.

 

« J'ai oublié de vider le cendrier. »

 

« Mec, t'abuses »

 

La moue d'Harry lui donna un air boudeur. À côté de lui, Niall enfournait une énorme bouchée de son déjeuner en fermant les yeux de satisfaction. Zayn s'est toujours demandé comment ce petit ange blond pouvait avaler autant de choses sans exploser. « Peut-être que ça ouvre l'appétit de se taper toutes les filles du bahut », pensa le basané. Harry prouvait cette hypothèse en n'avalant que des petites bouchées à des intervalles réguliers. Le bouclé semblait d'ailleurs dans ses pensées, comme dans sa bulle. Niall commença à parler des inconvénients qu'aura Zayn à ne plus fumer autre chose que de la nicotine mais personne ne l'écoutait réellement. Bien trop concentré sur son ami touffu, le jeune homme le jaugeait longuement, le connaissant trop bien pour savoir que ça n'allait pas. Les fantômes de son passé resurgissaient sûrement au galop, même après ces trois longues années. Inconsciemment, à cette idée, Zayn posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et la serra en signe de soutien. Ce dernier leva son regard et croisa ces yeux noirs, remplis de compassion qui le rassurait même dans les pires moments. Niall s'interrompit, remarquant cet échange si rare et si particulier. Il est vrai que Zayn n'est pas quelqu'un de très tactile ou même de très extraverti. Le voir prendre la main de son ami, sans pudeur ni timidité, était une de ces choses surprenantes qu'il faisait quelquefois, sans s'en rendre compte réellement. Par réflexe, le jeune blond prit la main libre du bouclé et entrelaçât leurs doigts.

Et le repas continua. La conversation reprit son fil. Leur monde se remit à tourner. Leurs mains toujours liées. À jamais.

 

~~~~~

 

Les mains liées à celles de ses amis, le bouclé sentit une vague de chaleur lui réchauffer le cœur. Ils étaient là pour lui. Ils étaient ses amis. Il leur sourit. Un peu plus et les souvenirs remontaient, comme la bile amère qui lui prenait la poitrine lorsqu'on lui parlait de sa possible virginité ou de sa pudeur maladive dans les vestiaires. Des flashs commencèrent à revenir. Trois ans aujourd'hui. Trois ans qu'elle lui avait tout pris. Trois ans qu'elle était arrivée dans sa vie. Trois ans qu'il souffrait. « Non, arrête, ne penses pas à ça, pas maintenant. Oublie. Oublie tout. », pensa Harry. Mais non, jamais il n'oubliera. Cela le hantera toujours. Cette ombre du passé restera toujours dans son dos, à revenir insidieusement dès qu'il pensera pouvoir remonter la pente. Un soupir lui échappa en voyant un petite brune arriver vers eux, sautillante et pleine d'entrain, comme à son habitude. C'en était déprimant.

 

« Bonjour les garçons ! Comment vous allez ? Il fait beau, non ? »

 

Instinctivement, les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pour voir la pluie tomber à verse au dehors. Mais aucuns des trois ne pipa mot. Il faisait toujours beau dans le monde d'Esther. D'ailleurs, celle-ci semblait toute excité, tenant des prospectus dans ses mains, ses boucles brunes s'agitant comme des ressorts. Zayn lâcha la main d'Harry pour plonger le nez dans son assiette et faire semblant de manger. Harry détourna le regard et se mit à jouer avec son portable pour montrer son ennui extrême. Harry n'aime pas Esther. Esther n'aime pas Harry. Harry ignore Esther. Esther ignore Harry. Et ça marche de cette manière depuis la maternelle. On aurait pû croire qu'être des amis d'enfance les aurait rapprochés mais c'est sans compter sur les adultes qui ne cessaient de remarquer leur ressemblance. Combien de fois ont-ils dû entendre l'habituelle question sur leurs possibles liens de parenté ? Énormément. Au point qu'ils finirent par se détester, l'instinct de contradiction d'un enfant dictant leurs actes et leurs paroles. Malgré tout, ils restaient intelligents et au lieu de se haïr de façon brutale et directe, ils préféraient ignorer l'existence de l'autre.

Cependant, Niall n'avait pas du tout la même façon de voir les choses.

 

« Putain mais tu peux pas nous foutre la paix quand on bouffe là ?! Toi et tes prospectus de merde, tu nous fais chier depuis la sixième ! Tu peux pas faire comme les autres, t'asseoir à une table et nous admirer de loin ?! »

 

Il se leva brusquement, prit les prospectus des mains de la jeune brune et les lança en l'air, faisant voler des centaines de feuilles sur le sol crasseux de la cantine. Désormais, la plupart des personnes présentes les regardait, non surprises de la situation. Niall était réputé pour ses accès de colère parfois violents et son narcissisme grandissant. Cela n'enlevait rien à son charme mais cela restait un inconvénient. Un inconvénient que ses amis devait parfois gérer. Ces derniers se jetèrent d'ailleurs un regard et reportèrent leur attention sur la situation, prêts à intervenir si elle dégénère.

Dans la salle, tout le monde attendait la réaction d'Esther qui ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune fille, calme et gentille pour ses connaissances, colérique et capricieuse pour ses proches, lança un regard brûlant de haine au blond.

 

« Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Quand j'admirerai un abruti de ton espèce, j'aurais sûrement le même quotient intellectuel que toi ! T'es pas le roi du monde, la Terre ne tourne pas autour de Niall, le ô grand, ô magnifique Niall Horan ! Je plains ta mère de t'avoir comme fils. Quel enfer, ça doit être ! »

 

« TU CONNAIS PAS MA MERE SALE PETITE PUTE ! »

 

Zayn et Harry se levèrent et se placèrent à côté de l'irlandais pour le calmer. Celui-ci proférait l'essentiel de son très riche vocabulaire d'injures et serrait ses poings de manière compulsive. L'explosion n'était pas loin et ses amis le sentaient. Soudain, sa main s'envola pour faire valser les plateaux présents sur la table. Le contenu de ces derniers se fracassa sur le sol et le silence le plus total emplit la cantine. Silence seulement brisé par une voix puissante et grave, attirant l'autorité.

 

« HORAN ! Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »

 

Et le blond quitta le self à pas furieux, laissant ses amis ennuyés et un Louis, encore plus charmé.

 

~~~~~

 

Quelques tables plus loin, un châtain clair fixait intensément le blond. Ses yeux bleus le vrillaient d'un regard intense, dénué de toute surprise. Louis connaissait le caractère de Niall. Il l'avait suffisamment observé pour savoir que la moindre contrariété le faisait sortir de ses gonds comme la moindre petite chose pouvait le faire éclater de rire. Le mécheux soupira. La colère noire dans laquelle était l'irlandais le rendait encore plus attirant et il ne put détacher ses yeux de lui pendant un moment.

Entre temps, Liam avait levé les yeux et fixait Louis. Il n'était pas du tout discret et ça, ça risque de lui porter préjudice à un moment ou un autre. Le brun ne voyait pas du tout Niall du même point de vue que son ami. Il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un garçon égocentrique et détestable. Si il venait à découvrir que Louis craquait pour lui, il en jouerait et ça risquerait de très mal tourner. Surtout pour le mécheux. Parce qu'évidemment, Niall va continuer sa petite vie sans prêter attention aux « dommages collatéraux », comme d'habitude. Liam soupira. Il joua un instant avec sa nourriture puis releva les yeux. Ses pupilles chocolat, imperturbables et inexpressives, croisèrent un regard ébène, intense et impénétrable. _Zayn Malik_.

Il restèrent quelques secondes, assis à leur table respective, à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun ne détournait le regard. Ils se défiaient. Ils livraient un combat silencieux, invisible de tous.

Soudain, Harry chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du métis, qui éclata de rire et brisa le contact avec Liam. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le bois de la table, les os liquéfiés, les joues roses.

Comment ce mec arrivait-il à lui faire cet effet ? Comment pouvait-il, avec un simple regard, lui donner le sentiment de livrer une bataille ? Liam secoua la tête. Ça allait mal finir.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais pas du tout.

 

~~~~~

 

Niall avait déconné. Encore. Zayn le savait : un jour, son ami allait réellement péter en câble et il se retrouvera en maison de redressement. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'irlandais. Car malgré sa façon détestable de voir la gente féminine et le mépris qu'il avait pour ceux qui le contredisait, Zayn savait très bien que sans Niall, Harry et lui n'était plus rien. Inséparables, unis comme les doigts de la main. Si il en manque un, les autres dérapent. Et le pakistanais savait très bien qu'ils ne pouvait plus se permettre de déraper. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées quand soudain, ses yeux accrochèrent quelque chose. Des pupilles brunes le fixait. Intensément. Fixement. Profondément. Zayn se sentit soudain mis à nu. Comme si ce seul regard suffisait à étaler sa vie au grand jour. Comme si ces prunelles flamboyantes le brûlait sur place. _Liam Payne_. Le métis ne comprenait décidément pas ce garçon. Il avait l'air d'aimer être ici, au milieu de tous ces gens, dans des salles de classe sous-chauffées avec des professeurs exécrables. N'était-il pas mieux chez lui ? Ne préférait-il pas la chaleur de sa maison à la fraîcheur du lycée ?

Au fur et à mesure de l'échange visuel, Zayn se sentait devenir de plus en plus vulnérable, fragile. Et il détestait ça. Jamais, non jamais, personne ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi chétif que maintenant.

 

« Regarde Bettany. Regarde la bien. Maintenant, regarde sa jupe. Même Nicki Minaj ne peut pas rivaliser sur la longueur de jupe »

 

Il eut un sursaut de surprise en entendant la voix rauque du bouclé si près de son oreille puis explosa de rire à la remarque. Harry ne manquera jamais de remarquer les choses les plus gênantes chez les filles. Et il ne manquera pas non plus de les faire remarquer. Son rire se joignit au sien et ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Leurs fous rires étaient rares en public et ne duraient que quelques secondes mais dès qu'ils étaient seuls, en privé, à l'abri des regards, ils se lâchaient complètement. La crise de joie calmée, le bouclé retourna à son déjeuner et le métis jeta un coup d’œil bref à Liam. Concentré sur son repas, ce dernier semblait pensif, dans son monde. Zayn soupira assez violemment et attaqua son beignet au chocolat. C'était décidé. Après son beignet, il ira voir le directeur et plaidera la cause de Niall. Comme d'habitude.

Une sorte d’oppression remplit sa poitrine et il pinça les lèvres. Quelque chose allait se passer et il était sûr que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn est homophobe, Liam doute de son homosexualité, Harry est fragile, Louis est amoureux et Niall est un prédateur. Et ils essayent de vivre avec ça.

Lorsque Zayn descendit de la voiture, empruntée à sa mère pour la fête, la première chose qu'il vit fut Esther, à quelques mètres d'eux, une bouteille de vodka à la main, riant avec une amie. Ses boucles brunes lui descendaient entre les omoplates, sa robe bronze lui moulait parfaitement les hanches et donnait l'impression qu'elle était plus mince qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses talons hauts allongeaient ses jambes. Zayn haussa les sourcils et jaugea la jeune fille d'un air appréciateur. Si on excluait le fait qu'elle soit complètement saoule et inconsciente de ses actes, elle était très belle. Très naturelle. Zayn aimait les filles naturelles. Les filles spontanées. Les filles qui ne se la pètent pas. Les filles qui ne boivent pas. Niall se posta à côté de Zayn et siffla admirativement.

 

« Esther est carrément bonne. Ce soir, je me la fais »

 

« Niall, si elle était pas à moitié morte et habillée de cette façon, tu la détesterais autant que les araignées. Et personne ne déteste plus les araignées que toi ».

 

« Zayn ! Je t'avais fait promettre de ne pas en parler ! »

 

Le métis rit et prit le bras de son ami irlandais. Par réflexe, son autre bras chercha une présence familière de l'autre côté et attrapa le coude du bouclé. Harry lui enfonça un doigt dans la côte et le métis se trémoussa.

 

« On ne s'en prends pas à l'irlandais sous prétexte qu'il se tape toutes les filles de la région, Malik »

 

Ce dernier rigola et ébouriffa les boucles d'Harry d'un air tendre. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser à cette soirée.

Les trois amis rentrèrent dans la demeure imposante de leur hôte inconnu et ils se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté. Quand Zayn partait prendre un verre pour se poser dans un coin, Niall avait déjà trouvé une jolie rousse et Harry avait déjà l'air saoul.

« Et ça ne fait que commencer », pensa le brun ébène, appuyé contre un mur, se délectant de la débauche de ses amis.

 

~~~~~

 

« Allez, bouge tes jolies fesses Li' ! Des tas de gens nous attendent ! »

 

« Euh...Louis ? Qui pourrait nous attendre ? »

 

« …. »

 

Le châtain regarda son ami d'un air blasé qui fit rire ce dernier. Personne ne les attendait. À vrai dire, Liam savait très bien qu'il allait surprendre tout le monde en venant. Le lycée entier le voyait comme le puceau, sans cesse plongé dans ses révisions. Ils avaient raison _en partie._

Liam était très concentré sur ses études. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une fille. Il était vraiment las de ces préjugés qui consistaient à dire que quelqu'un de studieux n'a jamais fait l'amour. Il l'avait déjà fait. Avec une fille, naturellement. Rencontrée pendant l'été, ils avaient sympathisé et au final, couché ensemble. Elle a voulu garder le contact après ça mais il n'avait pas voulu, voulant laisser des mauvais souvenirs derrière lui. Car oui, il n'avait pas aimé. Il n'avait pas aimé sentir ses mains délicates sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas aimé quand ses longs cheveux blonds s'étaient répandus sur son torse. Il n'avait pas aimé sa peau contre la sienne, son odeur dans ses narines. Il n'avait pas aimé les gémissements qu'elle avait poussé, ni la façon qu'elle avait de planter ses ongles longs dans ses biceps. Il n'avait pas aimé sa première fois, comme beaucoup de jeunes de son âge. Mais lui, il avait peur. Il avait peur de ne pas aimer la prochaine fois. Ni la fois d'après. Ni celles qui suivront. Il avait _peur d'être différent._ Et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas.

Louis le sortit de ses pensées en lui prenant le poignet pour qu'il aille plus vite. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient et ils étaient seulement à quelques maisons de la soirée.

Louis semblait fébrile, presque impatient. Il avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière avec du gel et cela lui donnait un air un peu rebelle. Son T-shirt noir le moulait légèrement, dévoilant une naissance de musculature. Son jean slim mettait en valeur ses fesses, particulièrement atypiques pour un homme. Liam remarquait ces détails et savait que son ami espérait qu'un certain irlandais soit là. Sur ce coup-là, les deux amis s'opposaient. Quand Louis ne voulait que la présence du blond à ses côtés, Liam chérissait son absence. Louis prenait soin de son apparence, son image. Liam- pour ne pas être trop familier- n'en avait rien à battre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux et furent impressionnés de l'ampleur de la soirée. La maison semblait pleine à craquer, la pelouse jonchée de bouteilles de bières vides ou même de personnes endormies. Liam soupira. Il n'aimait décidément pas les fêtes et ce spectacle ne faisait que confirmer son ressentiment. Louis entra dans la maison avec empressement et disparut derrière une masse de danseurs et chahuteurs. Liam se résolut à entrer et rasa les murs pour atteindre le bar lorsqu'une brune vint se frotter précipitamment et lascivement contre lui. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux et son haleine alcoolisée frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet. Dégoûté, il l'a repoussa mais elle ne fit que le serrer un peu plus contre elle.

 

« Allez, mon chou. Laisse toi faire, on est bien là... »

 

Le brun la repoussa, plus violemment cette fois-ci. Il hait les filles de ce genre. Les filles qui ne se respectent pas. Il l'a prit par les épaules pour la maintenir à une distance raisonnable et regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de la dessoûler un minimum.

C'est alors qu'une voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir trouvée si particulière, retentit dans son dos.

 

« Laisse la partir. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait rentrer chez elle en bon état »

 

Liam retira ses mains des épaules de la brune pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Zayn Malik le regardait d'un regard impassible et impénétrable. C'était la première fois que Liam se retrouvait aussi près du jeune homme et il put avoir une vue admirable sur les cils noirs qui bordaient les yeux tout aussi sombres du métis. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient artistiquement coiffés et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise noire étaient défaits, laissant voir la naissance de musculature du jeune homme. Son jean moulant semblait être fait pour lui.

Liam manqua soudain d'air et recula, presque par instinct. Le pakistanais dégageait une sorte d'aura indéfinissable qui incitait Liam à s'éloigner. Le jeune homme avait beau être attirant et complètement à part, il n'en restait pas moins que le châtain avait cette impression par rapport à lui. Cette impression de vide intense, d'infinie tristesse. De solitude intérieure.

Chacun de nous pense être incompris. Être tellement unique que personne ne peut comprendre les rouages de notre esprit.

Mais le simple fait que l'on pense tous cela, montre que seulement le contraire est vrai. Il y aura toujours une personne qui nous fera nous sentir aimé. Il y aura toujours une personne qui comprendra nos sentiments, nos doutes, nos peurs. Au fond, personne n'est unique. Au fond, personne n'est seul.

En regardant Zayn, Liam avait réellement l'impression qu'il était seul. Seul dans ses doutes. Seul dans ses peurs. Seul dans ses sentiments. Seul dans son esprit. Seul dans son âme.

Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne le connaît pas. Il ne peut pas l'aider. Il peut juste...regarder. Regarder ce jeune adulte, à l'âge d'or de sa vie, se chercher sans se trouver était une véritable torture.

Avez-vous déjà aperçu une personne tellement malheureuse qu'elle le portait sur elle ? Que son malheur lui collait à la peau comme un tatouage ? Que la tristesse était la partie intégrante de sa vie ? Qui se sentait tellement incomprise que le seul moyen pour elle était de trouver la mort ?

Liam l'avait vu.

Et cela le rendait presque malade de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Car la dernière fois, _cela a détruit sa vie._

 

~~~~~

 

« Laisse la partir. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait rentrer chez elle en bon état »

 

Le brun regretta ses paroles au moment même où elles sortirent de sa bouche. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé ? Il n'aimait pas Liam Payne alors pourquoi s'en approcher ? Serait-il masochiste ?

Le châtain se retourna vers lui et Zayn serra les dents. Lorsque que les yeux chocolats de l'anglais rencontrèrent ses iris ébènes, Zayn eut un haut-le-cœur qu'il réprima assez difficilement.

C'était définitif. Il le mettait mal à l'aise et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

Son pouls s’accéléra et il sentit comme une chaleur monter en lui. Non. Pas maintenant. N'importe quand mais pas maintenant.

Zayn a cette capacité de rougir dès qu'il a l'impression d'être percé à jour.

D'être compris.

Et il déteste ça.

Il détourna la tête, brisant le contact. Il ne supportait plus cela. Il ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu'un le comprenne. Ce vide, c'était _son_ problème. Pas celui des autres.

Personne n'a le droit de se mêler de sa vie.

_Personne._

Soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre et tous les regards convergèrent vers la source de ce bruit. Zayn réagit presque automatiquement en voyant la personne à l'origine de cette attention.

Esther Priks, debout sur une table, se déhanchant sur un rythme complètement contraire à la musique résonnant dans la pièce, avait malencontreusement tapé dans le lustre qui s'était décroché sur le coup. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et hurla un « Oups » qui confirma à toutes les personnes présentes qu'elle était déjà bien éméchée.

Le métis abandonna ce châtain silencieux qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre et alla se poster près de la table. Il pressa le mollet de la jeune fille qui, ravie, se jeta dans ses bras.

 

« Zaaaaaaayyyynnn ! Comment tu vas petit cœur ? Tu veux danser avec moi ? À moins que tu veuilles qu'on aille dans une chambre maintenant ? Seuls. Tout les deux. Toute la nuit. »

 

Son doigt descendait le long du torse du jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'elle flirtait. Arrivée vers son bas-ventre, Zayn attrapa sa main et, d'un seul geste, prit Esther par la taille et la balança sur son épaule. Elle commença à hurler mais il ne l'écouta pas et traça vers la piscine. Il la jeta à l'intérieur toute habillée, stoppant les cris à cette occasion. Il en profita pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

 

« Réfléchis à ton attitude, espèce de demeurée »

 

Et il partit vers le bar. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

 

~~~~~

 

Le cœur de Liam ralentissait peu à peu. L’accélération brusque qu'il avait prise en présence du basané avait essoufflé le jeune homme. La tension dans ses épaules s'était relâché. La boule dans son estomac avait disparu. « C'est ridicule de se mettre dans tous ces états pour un simple abruti. Même un abruti canon », pensa le jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Était-il fou de penser à Zayn Malik comme cela ? Décidément, l'ambiance de cette fête lui montait à la tête.

Secouant la tête, il allait se retourner pour chercher Louis du regard mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son haleine légèrement alcoolisé fit tourner la tête de Liam qui essaya de reculer, malgré le fait que le mur soit déjà collé à son dos. Il se sentit brusquement très gêné par cette soudaine proximité et bafouilla quelques mots en rougissant.

Les éclairages émirent quelques flashs qui éclaira la visage de son interlocuteur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau », s'émerveilla le châtain. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient blond cendré et donnaient des reflets ors à ses yeux gris. Une imposante musculature suggérait un sport régulier. Son jean moulait parfaitement ses jambes musclés et ses fesses galbées. Son t-shirt était de la même couleur que ses yeux, ne les rendant que plus spectaculaires. Oui, ce garçon était définitivement très beau. On pourrait même le qualifier de canon, ou bien sexy. Et il était en ce moment même, presque vautré sur Liam, le plaquant au mur et l'empêchant de voir plus loin que ses boucles blondes.

 

« Euh...que...je...enfin...hum...t-tu...v-veux...q-q-quelque c-chose ? », bafouilla l'anglais, rougissant de plus en plus, étouffant presque.

 

« Oui. Toi. »

 

Le blond lui sourit brièvement. D'un petit sourire simple. D'un de ces sourires qui réchauffent le cœur et rassurent les plus angoissés. Ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais pour Liam, coincé dans la cage que formait ce garçon. Personne, à part Louis, ne lui souriait de cette manière.

Puis, il se rappela les paroles que son interlocuteur avait prononcé d'une voix à faire frémir même les personnes les moins réceptives. Comment ça, il le voulait ? Il le voulait dans quel sens ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Inconsciemment, Liam fronça ses sourcils et pinça les lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il s’inquiétait. Et si il voulait le tabasser ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Qui ne voudrait pas tabasser le petit intello qui cherche à se fondre dans la masse ? Le sourire réapparut instantanément sur les lèvres du blond et il passa ses mains autour de la nuque du jeune homme.

 

« Tu es vraiment trop craquant que tu t'inquiètes beau gosse »

 

Et soudainement, tendrement, l'inconnu posa ses lèvres sur celles de Liam, surprenant ce dernier.

Aussitôt, une foule de sentiments, tous plus contradictoires les uns des autres, envahirent l'anglais.

Au lieu des coups auxquels s'attendait Liam, il l'embrasse. Et, Dieu qu'il embrasse bien ! Jamais personne n'avait embrassé le jeune homme de cette manière. De façon si tendre qu'il lui fit oublier tout ses problèmes et tout ce qui allait mal dans sa vie. Il se détendit alors et commença à apprécier la sensation des lèvres du blond contre les siennes.

Mais il se rappela l'endroit et la situation. Il était en train d'embrasser un garçon, au beau milieu d'une fête où tout le lycée est présent. Tient-il réellement à ce que les gens sachent qu'il doute de son identité sexuelle ? Il ne voulait pas être catalogué comme l'homo du lycée. Il ne voulait pas être différent. Il voulait juste se fondre dans la masse. Être invisible.

Mais le destin en décida autrement.

Son partenaire se détacha soudainement de lui, et Liam soupira de soulagement. Soupir qui se transforma en un gémissement lorsque le blond enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer une myriade de baisers.

Alors le châtain oublia tout.

Le lycée, la fête, son père, Louis, les cours. Inconsciemment, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et se laissa aller. Oui, pour une fois, il voulait juste vivre l'instant présent. Pour une fois, il voulait vivre tout simplement. Pour une fois, il se sentait bien. _À l'aise._

Entre deux baisers, le garçon murmura un « Duncan » presque inaudible à l'oreille du châtain. En retour, ce dernier prit le-dit Duncan par les cheveux et l'emmena au plus près de lui pour lui chuchoter un « Liam » au creux de l'oreille. Le beau blond lui sourit alors et reprit possession des lèvres du châtain. _La soirée ne faisait que commencer._

 

~~~~~

 

« Merci »

 

Surpris, Zayn se retourna vers l'auteure de ce remerciement soudain et se retrouva nez à nez avec Esther. Seuls ses cheveux humides témoignaient de son passage dans l'eau. Elle s'était apparemment changée et remaquillée pendant les quelques minutes que le métis avait passé au bar. Elle en avait sûrement profité aussi pour dessaouler. Il soupira et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle le bu d'un seul coup et reposa le verre sur la table. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Zayn et ce dernier sourit brièvement face à ce regard gris insolent. Elle le défiait, le provoquait. Elle savait qu'il allait réagir. Elle savait quelle serait sa réaction. Elle voulait qu'il réponde.

Ce qu'il fit en lui lâchant un « Comme d'habitude » marmonné.

C'est alors que, victorieuse et résolue, elle partit à l'étage, laissant Zayn, son verre de tequila à la main, scrutant la piste. Il n'allait pas la rejoindre. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais il savait qu'elle l'attendrait. De toute façon, il était la seule chose qui pimentait sa petite vie morne alors elle était bien obligée de faire ses quatre volontés.

S'ennuyant, il posa son verre et décida finalement de la rejoindre maintenant.

Après tout, ce qui est fait tout de suite n'est pas à faire après et puis, il se sentait d'humeur complaisante ce soir.

 

~~~~~

 

Niall rentra dans le salon, une blonde sensuelle collée à son bras, tanguant légèrement à cause du joint qu'il venait de fumer. Il était d'excellente humeur et voulait absolument aller au bar. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas décidée et voulait plutôt l'emmener vers la piste de danse.

 

« Allez, Niall ! S'il te plaît chéri ! Viens danser avec moi »

 

« J'ai pas envie. Et puis, arrête de m'appeler chéri. »

 

Elle lui tira le bras et la colère lui vint soudainement, s'insinuant rapidement dans ses veines comme un poison.

 

« Allez, Niall ! S'il te pl... »

 

« PUTAIN MAIS LÂCHE MOI ! »

 

Il la repoussa violemment et elle tomba, trébuchant sur ses talons hauts. Elle le regarda, choquée, puis se releva pour se frotter contre lui.

 

« Niall, pardonne moi, s'il te plaît. On va au bar, chéri »

 

Le jeune garçon tremblait de tout ses membres et faisait de son possible pour ne pas frapper la jeune fille. Il avait un problème avec ça, il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si tout le monde s'acharnait à le provoquer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ils voulaient tous le mettre en colère. Il repoussa une fois encore la jeune fille, qui cette fois-ci, s'effondra sur le sofa à proximité.

 

« Dégage. Tu n'es même pas un bon coup »

 

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le bar. Il en avait marre. Il s'ennuyait. Les filles l'ennuyait. Elles étaient toutes les mêmes de toute façon. À le regarder admirativement. À l'aduler. À faire ses quatre volontés. Il savait pertinemment que sa jolie tête d'ange les attirait toutes comme des abeilles autour du miel et les rendait accros. Il en jouait même. Mais ce petit jeu durait depuis trop longtemps et avait fini par rentrer dans la routine.

Et il détestait la routine.

Sirotant son verre de bière, il eut soudain une idée. Les filles n'étaient pas les seuls personnes avec qui il pouvait s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels.

Et si..il essayait... _autre chose_  ? Après tout, il a toujours eu l'esprit ouvert et il est de nature plutôt curieuse. Il releva la tête, cherchant un cobaye des yeux.

Assez vite, ses yeux accrochèrent quelqu'un d'assez intéressant en train de danser. Il savait qu'il était dans sa classe mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Ce ne serait qu'une seule année à passer et si il faut, il en valait la peine. Il se décida à le jauger, l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ses cheveux châtains plaqués en arrière par du gel, étaient légèrement ébouriffés et le rendait craquant. Même sous le peu d'éclairage de la pièce, Niall remarqua les beaux yeux lagons assez peu communs dont il était dotés. Il dansait seul mais ne semblait pas être dérangé par cela. Le blond baissa le regard vers le corps du jeune homme et écarquilla les yeux. _Jackpot !_ Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour admirer plus en détail le postérieur plus qu'attirant du mécheux. Il savait que c'était une attitude de pervers mais il était beaucoup trop surpris pour s'en soucier. « Quel mec pouvait avoir un cul aussi indécent ? Ça incite presque au viol », pensa l'irlandais. Il se redressa brusquement, posa son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Il arriva devant l'objet de ses pensées et se colla à son dos, bougeant ses hanches au rythme des siennes. Il posa ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme pour synchroniser les mouvements et posa sensuellement ses lèvres contre son cou. Il le sentit frissonner sous son souffle et il sourit. C'était presque trop facile. Le mécheux ferma ses beaux yeux et tourna légèrement la tête pour chuchoter contre l'oreille du danseur un « Moi, c'est Louis » qui étourdit Niall.

Son haleine était fraîche, son souffle léger. Le cœur du blond s’accéléra et il ferma les yeux un instant pour se ressaisir. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger. _Jamais._

« Niall », répondit-il simplement en mordillant le lobe d'oreille droit de son partenaire.

C'est alors que le plus surprenant se produit. Louis se retourna brusquement et repoussa Niall, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Le mécheux ne comprenait pas. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas avec une blonde ? Ou une rousse ? N'importe, du moment que ce soit une fille ? N'était-il pas sensé être hétéro ? Pourquoi dansait-il avec Louis alors ? Pourquoi se collait-il aussi sensuellement à lui ? Pourquoi le chauffait-il ? Il rougit violemment et Niall se rapprocha pour se coller à lui et chuchoter à son oreille.

 

« Dis, joli cœur, ça te dirait qu'on danse au lieu de rester comme deux idiots à se regarder ? »

 

Louis se raidit. Il le draguait. Il le draguait, lui, Louis Tomlinson. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment et cela arrivait maintenant. Il se mordit la lèvre et se recula. Non. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il devait avoir bu ou fumé. Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Mais en y regardant bien, Niall semblait parfaitement conscient de ses actes. Louis savait très bien que le blond pouvait fumer un joint et paraître tout à fait normal. Il l'avait déjà vu s'enfiler cinq shots de vodka et marcher sur une ligne droite, imperturbable.

Avec regrets, Louis se recula et lui cracha des mots qui lui firent mal au cœur, malgré leur semblant de vérité.

 

« Dégage Niall. Je ne veux pas être un nom de plus sur ta liste »

 

Il se retourna et sortit prendre l'air. Il étouffait. N'en pouvait plus. Il venait de repousser Niall Horan alors que ce dernier le draguait. Il gémit et s'assit contre le mur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

 

Niall avait regardé Louis partir, en n'omettant pas d'admirer son fessier. Il pourrait passer des siècles à admirer cette œuvre d'art.

La façon dont le jeune Louis l'avait jeté le surprenait.

Jamais il n'avait essuyé de refus.

Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé de cette manière.

Et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa soif de nouveauté.

Il partit se chercher un verre de vodka, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

_La chasse ne faisait que commencer._

 

~~~~~

 

La soirée était déjà bien entamé et pourtant, Harry n'était pas encore stone.

Normalement, il devrait déjà danser sur les tables, un joint dans une main, un verre dans l'autre.

Là, il était assis contre un mur, buvant sans compter. Il voulait oublier. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne voulait plus vivre avec ça. Son visage revenait sans cesse dans sa tête et tournait, tournait. Il y tournait indéfiniment, le torturant, le laissant pantelant, dans les affres de la douleur. Ce n'était pas de la douleur physique. Juste psychologique. Personne ne pouvait deviner l'étendue de sa souffrance. Il était seul. Définitivement seul. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et tira violemment sur ses boucles brunes. Il voulait crier, hurler. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il lui fallait continuer. Il fallait qu'il se batte.

Alors, il prit un des shots de vodka à côté de lui et le bu cul sec. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien à présent, trop habitué à sentir la brûlure de la boisson dans son gosier. Il prit le verre de whisky et le bu entièrement, prenant son temps cette fois-ci.

Sa tête tournait mais une sensation agréable prenait possession de son esprit. Le visage n'était plus là. Les pensées ne l’embêtaient plus. Il arrivait enfin à oublier.

Sa tête partit en arrière et rencontra le mur froid. Sensation agréable. Douleur atténuée. Pensées inexistantes. Souvenirs derrière lui. Voilà ce qu'il aimait. Voilà ce qui le faisait vivre. Voilà les raisons pour lesquelles la moindre soirée prenait une importance considérable pour lui.

Il se savait dépendant. Il savait très bien que si il pouvait, il boirait 24h/24. Qu'il passerait sa vie devant un verre. Qu'il ferait les mélanges les plus audacieux, rien que pour nager dans cette transe plus vite encore. Qu'il vomirait trente fois si il le fallait pour pouvoir continuer de boire.

Il ne se souciait même plus de l'état de son foie, ni de ses poumons.

Il sourit, sentant le sol tanguer puis se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une jolie brune, assise à côté de lui.

 

« Salut, toi »

 

Sa voix lui apparaissait comme désincarnée et son sourire s'agrandit sous cette nouvelle perception. La jeune fille se rapprocha, prenant cela comme une invitation.

 

« Tu sais, je t'observe depuis le début de la soirée et franchement, je te mentirais si je te disais que tu ne me plais pas »

 

Elle passa une main sur le torse du jeune homme et caressa ses boucles avec l'autre. Harry se raidit. Des vagues de souvenirs. Des tornades de sensations. Des ouragans de peur.

La main s'insinua sous son t-shirt et il essaya mollement de la repousser.

 

« Chut, détends-toi chéri »

 

Ses muscles se tendirent encore un peu plus. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase. On la lui avait déjà chuchoté, dans l'obscurité d'une chambre. Des flashs surgirent sous ses paupières fermées. Des rideaux fermés. Un grand lit défait. Une ambiance rassurante. Des posters aux murs. Un ordinateur portable éteint sur le bureau. Des chaussettes sales. La chambre d'adolescent par excellence.

Le jeune bouclé était couché dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil. Mais il savait qu'il ne le trouverait pas. Il savait qu'elle allait venir. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Il tremblait de peur mais ne pouvait rien dire. Il était _réduit au silence._

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement en grinçant.

L'obscurité apaisante se transforma en noirceur angoissante. Le pouls du jeune homme s’accéléra progressivement jusqu'à le faire haleter. Des sanglots lui enserrèrent la gorge. Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

Elle allait lui faire du mal et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Mais il avait eu le courage. Il avait eu le courage de tout dire. Et désormais, il était libre.

Du moins, en partie. Car dans sa tête, des voix venaient et repartaient, incessamment et continuellement. Il ne voulait pas de ces voix. Il ne voulait plus les entendre.

Alors il poussa brusquement la jeune fille, subitement pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline.

 

« DEGAGE ! M'APPROCHE PAS ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS ! JE NE VEUX...JE NE....TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! ...JE....je...je...ar-arrête, j-j-j-je...q-que... »

 

La brunette se releva doucement, choquée de la soudaine violence du bouclé et lâcha un « Pauv' taré » avant de partir, marchant en zigzag.

Quant à Harry, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, roulé en boule, les paupières fermées, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

C'est ainsi que Niall le trouva.

L'irlandais, les yeux pétillants d'excitation à l'idée d'une nouvelle chasse, s'assombrit d'une seconde à l'autre en voyant l'état de son ami. Il se jeta sur le bouclé et l'encercla de ses bras.

 

« Chut Harry. T'inquiète pas, je suis là. Viens mec, on va rentrer chez moi. Tout va bien »

 

Ne tenant plus, le bouclé enfonça ses dents dans l'épaule de son ami qui ferma les yeux, ignorant la douleur. Il avait l'habitude. L'habitude des crises de son ami. L'habitude de le voir dans ses pires états. L'habitude d'avoir l'épaule meurtrie. L'habitude de le voir souffrir et de souffrir avec lui.

 

~~~~~

 

« S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Pour une fois, une seule, Zayn »

 

Esther était enroulée dans les draps du grand lit double et regardait calmement Zayn qui se rhabillait. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de boutonner sa chemise froissée de manière correcte. Il voulait partir au plus vite de cette maison. Il ne voulait plus supporter la voix criarde de la brune. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle le touche. Du moins, pas pour aujourd'hui.

C'est pour cela qu'il la repoussa lorsqu'elle se leva pour le prendre par la taille.

 

« Dégage »

 

Soudain furieuse, elle laissa tomber les draps qui cachait sa nudité et prit le métis par l'épaule.

 

« Tu vas m'expliquer oui ?! »

 

Le pakistanais se retourna pour lui faire face. Il aimait l'impulsivité de la jeune fille. La façon qu'elle avait de changer d'humeur d'une seconde à l'autre. Cela lui rappelait Niall. En moins violent naturellement.

Mais il n'aimait pas la brunette.

Il aimait coucher avec elle. Il aimait la voir nu. Il aimait sentir que quelqu'un était prêt à tout pour lui. Il aimait avoir quelqu'un sous la main lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

En vérité, il trouvait la jeune fille _pratique._

Pratique comme un mixer ou même un pèle-pomme.

C'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa colère.

 

« T'expliquer quoi ? »

 

« Pourquoi tu me jettes ? Pourquoi tu veux pas t'engager ? Pourquoi tu couches avec moi et tu te casses comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire coup d'un soir ? Je ne suis pas qu'un coup d'un soir, OK ?! Tu me rappelles à chaque fois alors je vois pas pourquoi on ne doit pas officialiser ! »

 

Ce fut plus fort que lui, le jeune homme rit. Il rit au nez de la petite brune qui s'énervait devant lui pour des broutilles. Les yeux de cette dernière lançait des éclairs qui firent rire le métis plutôt que de lui faire peur. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

 

« Attends, tu crois réellement que je tiens à toi ? Arrête ton délire tout de suite, on ne sera jamais ensembles. Tu es une grosse emmerdeuse qui pense que le monde tourne autour d'elle. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t’apprécie même pas. Coucher avec toi, ça me permet de ne pas m'ennuyer. Et ce qui est encore mieux, c'est que t'es un bon coup. »

 

Elle le regardait, choquée. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Elle pensait vraiment que Zayn pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour elle, autre que de l'attirance sexuelle. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait cette opinion d'elle. Elle sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

Elle en avait marre. Marre d'être rejeté. Marre d'être sous-estimée. Marre d'être fuie. Marre d'être jetée. _Marre d'être elle-même._

Elle vit Zayn prendre sa veste et se diriger vers la porte.

 

« Si tu passes cette porte, ne reviens plus »

 

Le jeune homme ricana.

 

«  De toute façon, tu reviendras vers moi en rampant comme d'habitude »

 

Il claqua la porte et elle sut qu'il avait raison. Alors elle commença à se rhabiller lentement. Comme d'habitude. En pleurant. _Comme d'habitude._

 

Zayn descendit les escaliers, assez rapidement, pas très perturbé par l'éclat de colère d'Esther. Ces sautes d'humeur était des nombreux inconvénients de la personnalité de la brune et il le subissait à chaque fois. Il devait être maso de coucher avec elle, même si cela était sans sentiments.

Mais cela lui faisait du bien. Cela le réconfortait de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour le relever lorsqu'il était au plus bas. Niall et Harry étaient présents mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne voulait pas ajouter ses problèmes à la longue liste d'ennuis qu'ils avaient déjà.

Il arriva subitement au bas de l'escalier et releva la tête. C'est alors qu'il vit la pire scène qu'il puisse imaginer.

Liam Payne. Duncan Hayes, un blond qu'il connaissait pour avoir fait la fête avec lui auparavant. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En train de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Un très fort sentiment de dégoût monta en lui et il se retint de vomir. « Il ne manquait plus que ces deux-là soit pédés », pensa t-il.

Se sentant sûrement observé, Duncan leva la tête et se décomposa à la vue de Zayn.

Duncan savait très bien ce que le métis pensait des homosexuels. Il savait très bien qu'il détestait ces derniers. Il savait très bien qu'ils le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il savait très bien qu'il ferait _tout pour les détruire._

Voyant le trouble de son partenaire, Liam tourna la tête vers l'objet de l'inattention de Duncan.

Il changea d'expression à son tour. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il les voit, pile à ce moment-là ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Le pire homophobe de la région l'avait vu, lui, Liam Payne, embrasser un garçon.

Le châtain rougit de honte et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Duncan qui se laissa faire sans rien dire. Le pakistanais sortit de sa stupeur et eut un rictus menaçant.

 

« On se voit au lycée Payne »

 

Le nombre de sous-entendus dans cette phrase étaient incalculables et Liam le sentit.

Le métis l'avait remarqué. Et il comptait bien ne pas passer outre cet événement.

S'écartant une fois encore de Duncan, le châtain s'excusa et partit chercher Louis. Il ne voulait plus rester là. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette soirée. Il voulait tellement revenir en arrière.

Et il ne pourrait le faire que quand il sera loin, très loin d'ici.

 

 

Ecoeuré. Il était écœuré. Sérieusement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Duncan était gay. Et encore moins attiré par _Liam Payne_. Il ne le croyait pas comme ça. Il avait déjà fait la fête avec lui dans le passé et il l'avait trouvé tout à fait normal. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ce soit une pédale ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ce soit une pédale, avec Liam Payne ?

Il ne pouvait accepter ça. Il était sûr que c'était Liam qui avait changé Duncan. Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Autrement, comment expliquer le soudain revirement de bord du blond cendré ? Comment expliquer le fait qu'il ait été aussi abordable avant ?

Ce n'est plus quelqu'un de fréquentable désormais, c'est sûr. Et ce Liam, encore moins.

Inconsciemment, Zayn sourit. Il allait bien s'amuser lundi. Et à moins que la tête de Liam soit un ballon de foot, son jeu ne sera pas innocent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ses deux amis contre le mur. Il ne les vit que lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Reconnaissant instantanément les boucles d'Harry et le blond éclatant de Niall, il se précipita vers eux.

 

« Harry ? Il se passe quoi ? »

 

« Il fait une crise. Faut le ramener »

 

« Tu crois qu'il peut marcher ? »

 

« Non, je pense pas »

 

« Alors aide moi à le porter »

 

Les deux hommes se levèrent en synchronisation parfaite et soulevèrent leur ami qui pleurait à gros sanglots. Il semblait être revenu quelques années en arrière, au temps où ses rondeurs enfantines envahissaient encore son visage.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la voiture de Patricia, la mère de Zayn. Zayn pris le volant et Niall pris place avec Harry sur la banquette arrière. Ils avaient l'habitude. C'était leur tâche habituelle après une soirée.

Et malgré le fait que ce soit pas une tâche des plus faciles, cela ne les dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Pour eux, c'était même primordial d'aider leur ami.

Car aider leur ami, c'est préserver leur amitié.

_Et préserver leur amitié, c'est se sauver la vie._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn est homophobe, Liam doute de son homosexualité, Harry est fragile, Louis est amoureux et Niall est un prédateur. Et ils essayent de vivre avec ça.

La lumière perçait à travers les rideaux roses de la chambre, toute aussi rose. Ils atteignirent vite la peau du garçon bouclé, au centre du lit une place, qui s'étira longuement, prenant la fameuse position de l'étoile de mer connue de tous. Mais s'il pouvait faire cela chez lui, il ne pouvait décidément pas le faire dans ce lit-là.

Il était actuellement chez Niall, couché dans le lit de la petite sœur de ce dernier, entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Dormir à trois dans un petit lit une place, c'est déjà assez handicapant.

Mais le fait qu'Harry s'étire fut la cerise sur le gâteau. Niall tomba lourdement du côté gauche du lit et poussa un cri tandis que Zayn roula sur le côté droit et atterrit sur le sol en grognant, ne se réveillant pas pour autant. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil très lourd, n'émergeant de son sommeil que très difficilement. Un chapelet de jurons retentirent dans le silence de la pièce et Harry ramena la couette sur lui, recherchant un maximum de chaleur.

 

« Putain, Harry, t'aurais pas pu faire attention espèce d'abruti ? »

 

L'irlandais se leva et tira de toutes ses forces sur la couverture, faisant tomber son ami bouclé de l'autre côté du lit. Il tomba donc sur le métis qui hurla sous le choc. Finalement, ils se levèrent tous, se défiant de leur regard encore légèrement endormi. Niall fut le premier à réagir.

 

« Bordel, on peut jamais dormir tranquille avec vous deux aux basques ! »

 

« En même temps, si on dormait pas dans le lit de ta petite sœur, on aurait un peu plus de place, abruti ! », réagit automatiquement Harry.

 

« C'est pas ma faute si t'étais tellement défoncé que t'as pas pu monter les escaliers de ma chambre ! »

 

« Si t'étais moins bourré, t'aurais pu me porter ! »

 

« Je pense avoir autre chose à faire le dimanche à 5h du matin que de te porter jusqu'à ma chambre pour que tu pionces ! »

 

« Tu le ferais si tu voulais vraiment dormir tranquille ! »

 

« MAIS LA FERME ! »

 

Ils jetèrent un regard surpris au métis qui partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Jamais ils ne l'avait entendu parler le matin. Même lors de leurs nombreuses disputes au sujet de l'accaparement de la couette pendant la nuit ou même de l'oubli de la fermeture des volets la veille. Pour le pakistanais, c'était un principe de ne pas parler avant son café bien noir et sa douche. Le fait qu'il ouvre la bouche avant son rituel laissaient les deux adolescents bouches bées. Ils se regardèrent longuement, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose avait dû perturber leur ami pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Les disputes matinales étaient une tradition dans leur trio mais cette réaction brisait complètement leur routine. Ne supportant plus ce silence gênant, le blond et le bouclé se réfugièrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la réconciliation faisant aussi partie intégrante de ces rituels. Niall enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de son ami et grogna.

 

« Tu pues le matin Styles »

 

« Tais-toi »

 

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit timidement sur un Zayn, légèrement honteux. Il n'aimait pas hurler sur ses amis. Il détestait cela même. Il s'approcha des deux adolescents enlacés et se joignit à eux. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes et désaccord, il savait que sans eux, il serait au fond du trou. Sans eux, il ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Sans eux, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait songé à quitter ce monde. La voix rauque d'Harry brisa soudain le silence religieux qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

 

« Niall ? »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« C'est pas un peu bizarre, trois mecs en caleçon qui se font un câlin dans la chambre de ta petite sœur ? »

 

« Connaissant Niall, elle a dû voir pire »

 

« La ferme Malik »

 

~~~~~

 

« Liam ? Liaaaaaammmm ! »

 

« Humm... »

 

« Putain Liam, lèves toi ! »

 

Le châtain grogna et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit. Il était dans un état de demi-sommeil et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était de rester roulé dans cette couette chaude et accueillante. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu faire de grasse matinée et ce lit lui semblait l'endroit le plus approprié pour en faire l'expérience. Malheureusement, les incessants appels de Louis l'empêchait d'être complètement à l'aise. De plus, le bras de son ami ne cessait de le remuer par le biais de son épaule.

Finalement, Liam se leva à demi et jeta un regard agacé à Louis.

 

« Mais quoi ?! »

 

Son regard dévia vers les chiffres s'affichant sur le cadran du réveil de son ami et il pâlit. Midi. Il était midi. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas pu dormir autant. Il prit le mécheux par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

 

« Dis-moi que c'est pas la bonne heure ! »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Ton réveil ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas à l'heure ! »

 

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Faudrait être con pour pas avoir un réveil à l'heure »

 

En l'espace de quelques minutes, Liam avait enfilé ses habits de la veille et ramassé la plupart de ses affaires à une vitesse hallucinante. Il asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Louis pour le remercier et courut vers la sortie. Il était en retard et ça, _il_ n'allait pas l'accepter. Il agrandissait ses foulées au fur et à mesure que la peur lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, il le savait. Sa course dura quinze bonnes minutes et il arriva finalement devant sa maison. Une chance que Louis n'habite pas très loin. Il ouvrit la porte timidement et rentra à pas de loups. _Il_ était sur le canapé. _Il_ l'attendait. En le voyant, Keith leva la bière qu'il avait dans ses mains en direction de l'adolescent. Ce dernier n'osait bouger, de peur des représailles.

 

« Alors gamin... »

 

Keith lui adressa un regard froid. Coléreux. Avec une once de désespoir. Ce même regard qu'il lui adresse dès qu'il pose les yeux sur lui.

 

« ...même pas capable de respecter un horaire ? »

 

L'homme se leva doucement, sa bière toujours à la main. Il s'avança vers Liam et positionna son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du châtain. Ce dernier était pétrifié. C'était à peine s'il respirait correctement, la peur dans son esprit le paralysant complètement. Lorsque son père parla, l'haleine alcoolisé envahit ses narines.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire de ta vie.... »

 

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était purement et simplement rhétorique. Liam le savait et aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il serra les dents et garda les yeux rivés à terre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu' _il_ bouge. Qu'il _lui_ fasse deviner sa peur. Cela ne ferait qu'accentuer sa colère, déjà froide et noire.

 

« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien »

 

Keith frappa l'épaule de Liam qui encaissait le coup mollement. Pas de réaction. Pas de mouvements. Rien.

 

« Petit con. Tu comptes ne pas parler ? Tu penses vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? »

 

Il lui administra un coup de pied dans le tibia et malgré lui, Liam tomba à genoux, réprimant un gémissement de douleur. Il avait tapé dans un ancien bleu, pas tout à fait disparu et la douleur avait été insupportable. Le déchaînement de colère que le châtain attendait se déclencha soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur, éteignant la lumière rassurante pour l'obscurité inquiétante. Un coup de genou vint frapper sa paroi abdominale et il se retint de gémir une fois de plus. Il devait être fort. Il ne devait pas fléchir. Il vit des étoiles lorsqu'un poing d'acier s'abattit sur son dos, le forçant à tomber sur le flanc. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il fallait que tout cela cesse.

 

« Tout est de TA faute. C'est de TA faute si elle n'est plus là ! C'est de TA faute si elle est morte ! TU as détruit nos vies ce jour-là ! Sale petit égoïste. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te détestes. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aimerais te voir mort ! »

 

Dures. Froides. Cruelles. Ces paroles étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus inhumain. Entendre cela d'un parent pour son enfant est la pire torture qui soit pour ce dernier. Liam écoutait pourtant cela depuis des années, sans se plaindre. Sans jamais émettre le moindre signe de rébellion, de dépression, de détresse. Il gardait tout pour lui, enfilant ce masque qui lui allait si bien et qu'il souhaiterait ne jamais avoir à mettre. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il se répétait que ce n'était pas la faute de son géniteur. Il aimait s'imaginer que la colère était une sorte de petit animal qui prenait possession de son adorable papa pour en faire un monstre avide de vengeance et de haine, rongeant chaque partie aimante de son anatomie. Elle le grignotait un petit peu plus chaque jour, accentuant le désespoir de Keith et la douleur de Liam. Le châtain savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas fuguer ou partir. Encore moins en parler. Il se savait mort dès qu'il oserait faire une de ces choses. Il était conscient de sa situation, il n'osait seulement pas l'accepter. Qui accepterait d'être un enfant battu de toute manière ? Cela fait paraître si faible, si vulnérable. Qui voudrait être fragile aux yeux de la société ? Qui voudrait dévoiler son secret au monde entier pour ensuite se balader dans la rue en croisant des regards de pitié et des chuchotements médisants ? Sûrement pas le grand timide qu'était Liam. Alors il se taisait. Souffrait en silence. Cachant ses bleus avec du fond de teint et s'abonnant aux t-shirts à manches longues. Ne parlant que lorsque c'était nécessaire, de peur de lâcher une phrase malheureuse. Se réfugiant dans les études, seul élément fiable dans sa vie. Il avait souvent eu peur pour sa vie. Notamment lorsqu'il entendait ses os craquer sous les coups. Lorsqu'il voyait ses plaies saigner abondement. Lorsqu'il sentait les brûlures de cigarettes sous la pulpe de ses doigts quand il passait sa main dans son bas de dos. Ou même lorsqu'il faiblissait, ses muscles trop faibles pour supporter un effort physique trop intense. Oui, Liam avait déjà eu peur de mourir. Et ce sentiment se réinjecta dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit son père casser le bout de sa bouteille de bière contre le mur et commencer à agiter l’extrémité tranchante du récipient dans sa direction. Le châtain réagit automatiquement et n'eut d'autre choix que de se tapir contre le mur, priant le ciel pour que quelque chose empêche son géniteur de lui enfoncer l'arme improvisée dans le ventre.

Ses prières furent exaucées quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes et la sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre. Keith lâcha la moitié de bouteille qui s'écroula avec fracas sur la sol et cracha vers lui tout en lui marmonnant quelque chose avec dédain.

 

« Va dans ta chambre »

 

Liam détala et alla s'enfermer. Il poussa sa commode contre la porte, question de sécurité, et s'adossa contre le mur. Il respira profondément et entendit la voix de sa voisine en fond sonore. Elle venait souvent leur déposer à manger. Elle était gentille. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau, il inspira profondément. _Il_ allait arriver. _Dans 3. 2. 1._

 

« Va préparer à manger »

 

Sa voix était très claire et provenait de derrière la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Keith alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Liam poussa la commode pour sortir. Il descendit doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible et commença à préparer le dîner. Lorsque sa tâche fut effectuée, il prit un récipient où il mit une petite partie de la nourriture. Il prépara la table avant de monter dans sa chambre pour s'enfermer, sans oublier de toquer à la chambre de son père et de remettre sa commode devant sa porte.

Et pour ne pas dérober aux traditions, Liam entama son déjeuner assis par terre dans sa chambre et Keith mangea tranquillement à la salle à manger.

 

~~~~~

 

Zayn tira sur sa cigarette. Pour une fois, il avait mis son réveil. Pour une fois, il était au lycée à l'heure. Il était même en avance. Mais tout cela avait un but particulier. Il n'avait pas pû fermer l’œil de la nuit et il attendait la raison de cela. _Liam Payne._ Sa nuit entière avait été dédiée à ce garçon. Zayn se demandait réellement comment Duncan avait pû embrasser ce type. Non pas qu'il soit dégueulasse. Au contraire, le châtain est particulièrement attirant pour un mec. Ses grands yeux chocolats, ses beaux cheveux châtains et sa carrure virile pourrait faire fantasmer n'importe qui. Et puis, la courbe de ses reins était tellement... «  _Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends_  ?! », se dit Zayn, complètement perdu. Il n'a pas le droit de penser à une homme de cette manière. Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment de bloquer sur ça. Euh...ce ne sera jamais le moment de bloquer sur ça. Un point c'est tout. Maintenant, la grande question à laquelle il doit réfléchir est : comment Duncan a t-il pû...faire cela ? Zayn _sait_ que la dernière fois qu'il lui a parlé, il n'était pas.. _gay_. Ça ce serait vu, non ? Enfin, on devient pas gay comme ça ! Il faut...il faut que quelqu'un de gay vienne le contaminer ou le..convertir, un truc comme ça, non ? Zayn grogna avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur sa semelle. Cette histoire le perturbait et il détestait ça. Il haïssait cette sensation qui naissait en lui, le faisant passer pour un ignorant. Il fallait qu'il en parles à quelqu'un. Qu'il se lâche.

 

« Tu m'en files une ? »

 

Niall s'était posé à côté du basané et tendait la main, quémandant un tube de nicotine. Inconsciemment, Zayn sourit et secoua la tête.

 

« Crève Horan. »

 

« Fais pas ton... »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des homos, Niall ? »

 

Le métis avait besoin d'en parler. Ses questions restaient sans réponse et tournaient sans fin dans son esprit comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Il fallait qu'il se confie, que quelqu'un lui réponde. Et Niall avait été le premier à arriver. Alors c'était sur lui que c'était tombé.

Malgré lui, le blond eut l'air perdu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son ami lui pose des questions de ce genre.

 

« Euh...quoi ? »

 

« Des homos, Niall. Les gays. Les tapettes. Les tarlouzes. Les... »

 

« Stop. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

 

« J'te demandes pas de réfléchir. »

 

« Si je réponds à tes questions, tu réponds aux miennes ? »

 

« On verra »

 

Zayn tendit une cigarette à son ami et le blond l'alluma avant de tirer dessus. Il inspira à fond avant de recracher la fumée.

 

« J'ai rien contre les homos. Ils font leur vie, je fais la mienne. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ils cherchent pas spécialement à te convertir ou à te violer dans un coin. Du moins, les gays que j'ai rencontré en boite ou en soirée ne l'ont pas fait. Alors, je cherches pas la merde. D'un côté, je les admire. Ouais, ils osent avouer qu'ils sont différents, qu'ils se fondent pas dans la masse. »

 

L'irlandais tira une autre latte et sourit au basané.

 

« Tu as mon avis »

 

Niall se remit à regarder dans le vide et Zayn se tourna vers lui, pensif. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Bizarrement, le fait que son ami lui avoue tout cela ne répondait pas à ses questions. Au contraire, ces dernières se faisaient désormais plus nombreuses. Malgré lui, il en laissa une s'échapper.

 

« Niall, t'es bisexuel ? »

 

Le blond n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne cilla pas et continua de tirer sur sa cigarette. Finalement, il finit celle-ci et l'écrasa contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

 

« J'aime la liberté, Zayn. Je connais ton opinion sur les homos et malgré le fait que tu sois mon meilleur ami, tu n'arriveras pas à m'enlever cela. Personne ne peut contrôler ma vie et donc mon orientation sexuelle. Ma vie ne concerne que moi et si j'ai envie de sucer des bites, je le ferais. Quelque soit ton avis. Maintenant, files moi une autre clope. J'ai maths juste après. »

 

« Comment tu as su que t'étais...de ce genre ? »

 

« Files moi une clope. De quel genre ? »

 

« Homo, bi, c'que tu veux. », dit-il en tendant une cigarette à son ami.

 

« T'es gay Zayn ? »

 

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Je...je suis pas une tapette, moi ! Je...C'est pas ce que...j'aime les meufs, tu crois quoi ?! »

 

« T'excites pas joli cœur. On parlait de ma sexualité, alors pourquoi pas parler de la tienne. D'ailleurs, tu te tapes toujours Esther ? Je sais pas comment tu fais. Même au lit elle m'énerverait »

 

« Elle est pas si énervante. Elle la ferme quand elle veut. Il suffit juste de s'enfuir assez vite après »

 

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur. La sonnerie retentit mais les deux jeunes ne bougèrent pas, trop à l'aise pour aller en cours maintenant. Il se passa un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Niall tirait sur le tube de nicotine et Zayn s'en allumait un. Ce fut l'irlandais qui prit la parole en premier.

 

« Tu ne sais pas que tu changes de bord. Cela se fait petit à petit. Ça commence par une lassitude, une routine. Au final, tu te désintéresses complètement du genre féminin. Tu aimes toujours les courbes, les cheveux et les mimiques des filles mais...ça te fait plus rien. Tu n'as plus spécialement envie de les toucher, les caresser. Tu en es presque dégoûté. Alors tu vas voir ailleurs. Sauf que le seul 'ailleurs' qui existe, c'est les mecs. Au final, tu découvre autre chose et c'est encore plus bon »

 

Zayn soupira et s’ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main. Alors comme ça, c'est pas comme un virus ? C'est pas les autres homos qui contaminent les hétéros pour les convertir ? Tout ce que lui avait dit son père était donc faux ? Duncan avait donc _choisi_ d'être de ce bord là ? Liam aussi ? Mais pourquoi faut-il éviter les homos si ils n'étaient pas contagieux ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Hurler après Niall ? Frapper Liam ? Parler avec Duncan ? À moins qu'il demande des explications à son père ? Non, non. Ça ne ferait que le perdre encore plus dans ses propres réflexions.

 

« Te prends pas la tête Zayner. Réfléchis pas. Juste, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends »

 

« J'ai vu Liam Payne embrasser Duncan samedi soir »

 

« Liam Payne ? Le fayot de la classe là ? Avec Duncan ? Je savais pas qu'ils étaient homos »

 

« Comment je dois réagir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Nialler ? »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu de faire ? »

 

« Pourrir la vie de Payne et éviter Duncan. Je voulais pas...devenir...comme eux »

 

« Attends....je savais que t'aimais pas les homos. Je sais que ton père est un putain d'homophobe. Fais pas cette tête, c'est vrai. Mais je...pensais pas que tu pensais que c'était une maladie. C'est n'importe quoi ! »

 

Il éclata de rire et le métis se renfrogna.

 

« Fais pas chier Horan. »

 

Lorsque son ami se reprit, Zayn se détendit. Il déteste qu'on se moque ouvertement de lui. Surtout quand il s'agit de ses amis.

 

« Non, plus sérieusement, tes idées, c'est de la merde. J'vois pas en quoi pourrir la vie du fayot du lycée et éviter notre pote de soirée va t'aider à assimiler l'image d'eux, en train de se lessiver la gorge. »

 

« Non mais sur le coup, j'ai cru...j'ai cru que...chais pas, j'ai pensé que Payne avait...en quelque sorte incité Duncan a...changer de bord quoi »

 

« Dans ton trip comme quoi l'homosexualité est une maladie, tu t'es dis que Duncan était trop sympa pour être homo avant et que Liam s'était jeté avidement sur lui, ne lui donnant pas l'occasion de protester »

 

« Euh... »

 

Des fois, cela faisait peur à Zayn, la façon dont ses amis se cernaient entre eux de manière totalement inconsciente et pourtant si précise.

 

« Si t'étais pas mon pote, je te fuirais seulement comme la peste en raison de ta stupidité », lâcha le blond.

 

En réponse à sa phrase, Niall eut droit à un coup d'épaule amical et bagarreur qui le fit rire. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux.

 

« Te prends pas la tête mon Zayner. Laisse les gens vivre et deviens pas aussi fermé d'esprit que ton père »

 

« On dirait que t'as trente ans de plus que moi vu la façon dont tu me parles »

 

« Tu as déjà parlé à Louis ? »

 

« Qui ? »

 

« Louis. De notre classe. Je sais pas son nom. »

 

« Attends...tu me demandes à _moi_ si je connais quelqu'un qui est dans notre classe ? J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule là. »

 

« J'oubliais que t'es le gars le plus asocial qui existe »

 

« Je savais même pas qu'il y avait un mec du nom de Louis au lycée »

 

« Tu connais personne du lycée à part Harry, Esther et moi. Ah et j'oubliais Payne. En parlant de Payne...j'ai l'impression que... »

 

« Que quoi ? »

 

« Calmes ta joie mec. Je me demandais juste...pour que tu réagisse ainsi, t'as dû...ressentir un truc en voyant Duncan embrasser Payne...non... ? »

 

« C'est le contraire. C'est Payne qui a embrassé Duncan »

 

« Comment tu le sais ? »

 

« Je... »

 

« Le problème avec toi Zayn, c'est que dès que t'accorde ta confiance, tu deviens transparent. Arrêtes de te chercher des excuses, je te connais mieux que ta mère maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. Ma nouvelle proie arrive. »

 

Niall parlait en énigme et n'aimait pas le métis dans ses réflexions. Frustré, ce dernier pinça les lèvres. Et c'est avec surprise que Zayn vit son ami se diriger vers un châtain assez mignon. Pas canon. Mignon. Lorsque le garçon vit Niall, il fit demi-tour pour partir dans la direction inverse ce qui déclencha les éclats de rire du basané. Il n'avait jamais vu Niall aussi perdu et démuni que maintenant. Peut-être que ça lui fera un peu de bien de se faire rembarrer pour une fois.

 

« Alors Nialler, on se fait jeter ? »

 

L'irlandais revint vers le pakistanais en grommelant et se recala à côté de lui.

 

« Fais pas chier Malik. Je galère avec lui »

 

« Euh... »

 

« Il m'a rembarré à la fête et ça m'a rendu fou, tu vois ? Il me faut ce mec. C'est excitant de voir que pour une fois, quelqu'un me tient tête. Et puis, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais il a des fesses trop bandantes et j'ai vraiment envie de... »

 

« Niall, cette conversation a été la plus bizarre depuis celle quand on avait treize ans où on avait acheté un livre de Kamasutra et où tu nous expliquait les positions à Harry et moi. Je suis prêt à entendre que tu as changé de bord par ennui mais s'il te plaît, ne me parle pas de fesses de mecs. Je prends déjà sur moi pour accepter que mon meilleur ami est gay. »

 

« D'accord, je me tais. Mais..imagine une seconde que Louis soit une fille »

 

« Niall... »

 

« S'il te plaît ! Me faut de l'aide, là ! »

 

« T'énerves pas. Ok, Louis est une fille. Et puis quoi ? »

 

« Il, euh...enfin elle, me résiste. Je fais quoi ? »

 

« Tu la violes ? »

 

« Heureusement que tu fais pas de l'humour tout les jours parce que franchement, c'est pas que c'est nul mais bon. »

 

« J'en sais rien moi ! Euh...tu lui...offres un café ? Des fleurs ? Des chocolats ? »

 

« T'es sérieux là ? Louis est un mec ! Je vais pas lui offrir des chocolats ou des fleurs ! »

 

« Il était pas sensé être une fille ? »

 

« Je me casse avant que me vienne l'envie de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Il y a Louis là-bas. Je vais essayer de lui parler sans me faire jeter.»

 

Niall commença à s'éloigner mais d'humeur joueuse, il décida de mettre son ami dans l'embarras. C'est donc en hurlant qu'il s'adressa au pakistanais.

 

« Bisous mon chou ! Je te vois ce soir, toi et tes jolies petites fesses ! »

 

Le visage de Zayn se décomposa et il regarda autour de lui pour menacer quiconque oserait faire une remarque. Mais il n'y avait personne alors il se remit contre le mur et soupira. Cette conversation avec Niall l'avait un peu apaisé mais il n'en restait pas moins que Zayn ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait dans l'idée d'attendre Liam, de le frapper, de le menacer puis d'aller en cours et de ne pas se faire virer pour une fois. C'était un bon programme jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse quelques clopes avec Niall et que ce dernier lui explique que non, l'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie et que les homosexuel ne cherchent pas tous à le convertir. Cela faisait tomber tout les principes que son père lui avait fixé durant toutes ses années. Et _en plus_ , Niall est bi. Il manquait plus que ça. Espérons qu'il ne le revendique pas haut et fort car si cela arrive aux oreilles de Yaser, l'irlandais finira au bûcher. Connaissant le blond, il n'hésitera pas à explorer la gorge de sa conquête d'un soir à la vue de tout le monde.

Zayn se leva brusquement. Il en avait marre. Marre de rester inactif. Pourquoi Niall passerait à l'action et pas lui ? L'irlandais avait raison. Il fallait que le pakistanais lâche la pression et laisse aller. Alors il laissera aller.

Le brun entra finalement dans le lycée et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

 

~~~~~

 

« Louis ! »

 

Le-dit Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Il y a même pas une semaine, Niall Horan se lui prêtait aucune attention. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il se décide à s'intéresser à lui après cette soirée ? Maintenant, il lui collait aux basques et le châtain avait vraiment du mal à s'en débarrasser. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait que l'irlandais soit près de lui mais il ne voulait pas être une de ses lubies. Il ne voulait pas que le blond se lasse de lui une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait. Il sait que ça le brisera complètement. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il se retourna, il se composa un masque parfait d'indifférence et de mépris.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Je...euh...ça va ? »

 

Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient complètement décoiffés et lui donnait un petit côté rebelle. Ses yeux azurs brillaient et faisaient vibrer chaque cellule du corps de Louis avec envie. Son jean noir moulait ses jambes et le châtain sentit une chaleur arriver droit dans sa nuque. Oui, Niall était diablement sexy. Oui, Louis n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus pour le déshabiller. Mais il n'allait pas le faire. Il allait résister.

 

« Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la journée, oui, ça va. »

 

Dur. Sec. Froid. Tout le contraire de sa véritable personnalité. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas être comme ça avec le blond. Niall eut l'air un peu décontenancé mais se reprit en souriant à son interlocuteur. _Oh mon dieu_. Louis dut serrer les dents pour ne pas défaillir. Son sourire est tellement éclatant. Il est tellement...adorable....Non Tomlinson ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ce petit blond affreusement sexy t'attirer dans ses filets.

 

« Cool ! Ça te dit qu'on ailles boire un café ? »

 

« Non »

 

Le blond perdit son sourire et eut l'air blessé. Le cœur de Louis se fissura mais il ne revint pas sur sa réponse. Il n'allait pas survivre à un café avec lui. Ils finiraient à l'hôtel. Ou dans une ruelle sombre. Pourquoi être masochiste ? Malgré cela, il ne put se résoudre à laisser l'irlandais sans justification.

 

« Ce n'est pas contre toi. »

 

« Alors pourquoi ?! »

 

Le regard de Niall était maintenant rempli de colère et de frustration. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir ce qu'il désirait c'était évident. Il faisait presque peur à ce moment-là et Louis était assez mal à l'aise.

 

« Je te l'ai dis. Être un simple nom sur la liste des conquêtes de Niall Horan ne m'intéresse pas »

 

« Tu ne serais pas un simple nom. Tu serais le premier mec sur cette liste ! »

 

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était un honneur de se faire baiser par lui. Louis en fut presque choqué. Ce garçon n'avait-il pas de savoir-vivre ? Connaissait-il seulement la gène ? Avait-il compris que le châtain n'était pas intéressé par le fait d'être banal, mec ou pas ?

 

« Tu ne comprends pas Niall »

 

Le blond le prit brusquement par le coude et l'attira vers lui. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher de lui. Son ton capricieux était devenu brusquement doux et mielleux.

 

« Écoute moi bien, beau gosse. Je te veux, ok ? Et ce que je veux, je l'ai. J'ai été gentil jusque là mais c'est fini. Tu veux jouer ? Très bien. Je vais t'harceler jusqu'à ce que tu craque et crois moi, cela ne mettra pas longtemps avant que tu le fasses. »

 

Louis en resta bouche bée. Jamais personne ne l'avait provoqué de cette manière. Et le fait que Niall soit si près... Son odeur envahissait les narines du châtain, le faisant fondre littéralement de la nuque jusqu'aux orteils. La détermination à toute épreuve de l'irlandais impressionnait le châtain mais l'effrayait tout autant. Jusqu'où était-il près à aller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ?

Niall resserra sa prise sur la hanche de Louis et promena sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui procurant une caresse presque tendre.

 

« On se voit en cours, beau gosse »

 

Il laissa un Louis décontenancé et complètement paumé. Et dans la merde.

 

~~~~~

 

« Styles ! Venez me voir s'il vous plaît. »

 

Le-dit Styles, qui s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de la salle de classe pour sortir, souffla bruyamment avant de revenir au bureau. Déjà que Zayn et Niall l'avait lâché, si en plus le prof s'y mettait, ça n'allait pas être sa journée. Zayn passe encore. Il séchait toujours les cours. Mais Niall... Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cette soudaine absence : Niall avait un but précis. Il n'avait jamais séché les cours pour une petite conquête d'un soir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était quand il avait flashé sur sa voisine de 35 ans et il avait été accro pendant 6 mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage. Harry soupira. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aimait pas être seul en cours et il ne sentait vraiment pas cette journée. Il constata avec surprise, qu'Esther se trouvait elle aussi devant le bureau de l'enseignant. _C'est quoi encore ce plan foireux ?_ Au moins, elle était pas saoule et à moitié nue cette fois-ci.

 

« Harry, j'aimerais te parler de tes notes »

 

 _Ouh là ! Mauvaise idée._ Le bouclé se crispa légèrement et attendit la suite. Il savait que ses notes laissait à désirer et que les profs étaient exaspérés par ce « gâchis » comme ils le soulignaient à chaque conseil de classe. C'est vrai que son QI de 131 le prédisposait à être gouverneur ou une connerie de ce genre. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas pour un sou et préférait largement se défoncer le foie et les poumons pendant les soirées pour oublier son passé désastreux. _Putain mais penses pas à ça maintenant !_

 

« Ça ne va plus du tout Harry. J'ai toujours pensé que tu gaspillais tes compétences en dormant en classe. Mais désormais, ça a trop baissé pour que je ne fasses pas quelque chose. J'ai demandé à Esther de reprendre la plupart de tes cours avec toi le soir, à la bibliothèque. Et si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera en retenue le week-end. Elle m'a assurée avoir du temps libre et je lui fais confiance pour t'aider à remonter tes notes »

 

Vu la tête d'Esther, elle ne devait pas savoir l'identité de la personne qu'elle allait aider en acceptant.

Quand Harry le fit remarquer, il s'attira deux regards noirs.

 

« Je me fiches de vos ressentiments. Vous le faîtes, c'est tout », déclara l'enseignant d'une voix sèche.

 

Harry grogna et sortit en traînant des pieds. Il avait raison de penser que cette journée allait être pourrie. Avant qu'il ait pû se retourner, il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque et une voix retentit au creux de son oreille.

 

« T'as pas intérêt à être chiant Styles sinon, je te fais bouffer la pelouse »

 

« J'espère que tu seras dans ta jolie robe brillante. Ça me donnera au moins une seule raison d'apprécier le spectacle »

 

La brune émit un petit bruit de dégoût et partit dans la direction opposée. Harry souffla de frustration. Cela va être quelque chose ces séances de révisions.

 

~~~~~

 

« Horan, Malik. Quel honneur vous nous faîtes par votre présence à mon cours »

 

Niall effectua ne petite révérence suite à la réflexion ironique du professeur de maths et rejoignit Harry à sa table. Il se fit aussitôt accueillir par les râlements de son ami, grognon face à l'absence du blond et du brun lors de la première heure. Ils entamèrent alors une discussion sur les événements de la matinée et le bouclé s'attira les moqueries de l'irlandais quand il révéla sa récente punition.

Quant à Zayn, il s'assit derrière ses amis et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se préparant à une longue sieste. Mais l'enseignant en décida autrement.

 

« Comme je le disais, vous allez devoir préparer un exposé pendant trois mois en binôme. Je choisirais les sujets ainsi que les groupes. Lorsque j'énoncerai votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir avec votre partenaire et je distribuerai les différents thèmes. Commençons...Kimberly Walter avec Cassie Bronsey. Je vous ai à l’œil les filles, m'embobinaient pas avec vos histoires à deux balles. Bailey McFear avec Kyle Hudson. Esther Lewis avec Harry Styles...faîtes pas cette tête, Mr Mason m'a parlé et je me suis senti obligé de vous mettre ensemble. Vous savez...pour lier les équipes. »

 

Le clin d’œil légèrement sadique du professeur laissa les jeunes de marbre et il soupira, mécontent que personne n'apprécie son humour particulier.

 

« Bon, puisque personne n'apprécie mes blagues...Niall Horan et Louis Tomlinson. Oh, je fais un heureux vu la tête de Horan. Pas de chance pour toi, ça n'a pas l'air partagé, pas vrai Tomlinson ? Bob Petterson avec Holly Fergesson. Et évitez de vous sauter dessus pendant l'exposé vous deux. Brittany Fabrey avec Peter Holiday. Bonne chance Brittany. Zayn Malik avec Liam Payne. Victoria Davis et David Livingston.... »

 

Le professeur continua sa liste de groupes et Niall, Harry et Zayn se regardèrent. Puis chacun jeta un regard vers son binôme, se fixant en chien de faïence. Cet exposé allait être explosif dans tout les sens du terme.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn est homophobe, Liam doute de son homosexualité, Harry est fragile, Louis est amoureux et Niall est un prédateur. Et ils essayent de vivre avec ça.

« Malik, Styles ! Vous attendez le déluge ? Allez avec vos binômes. Tout de suite ! Prenez l'exemple d'Horan, il a l'air motivé, lui au moins»

 

Niall eut un sourire énigmatique. Si seulement son enseignant savait pourquoi il est motivé. À peine le professeur de SVT avait-il prononcé son nom et celui de Louis dans une même expression, qu'il avait déjà décollé de sa chaise, impatient de se retrouver à côté de sa proie. Il avait naturellement viré le voisin de Louis, Liam Payne, qui s'était retrouvé un peu démuni sur le coup mais s'était repris en allant s'installer à une table vide au fond de la salle. Le professeur passait maintenant dans les rangs, distribuant les sujets au hasard. Niall se tourna vers le beau châtain à ses côtés pour engager la conversation.

 

« Ça va ?! »

 

« C'est un tic chez toi de demander au moins dix fois par jour à quelqu'un si ça va ? »

 

« Tu penses que ça va être quoi notre sujet ? »

 

« Je sais pas »

 

« Un truc sur les plantes ? Ou sur les animaux ? À moins que ce soit l'énergie ? La perception visuelle ? Ou même la sexualité ! Ce serait cool qu'on ait la sexualité quand même. Ça nous permettrait de... »

 

« Mais tu vas TE TAIRE ?! »

 

A bout de nerfs, Louis avait haussé la voix, faisant retourner la tête des élèves curieux des rangs aux alentours. Le blond se renferma soudain. Ses yeux devinrent plus foncés, plus menaçants. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus effrayant. Devant cette transformation, Louis eut un mouvement de recul. Quand l'irlandais parla, il détacha ses mots parfaitement, son accent à peine audible dans la menace qu'il proférait.

 

« J'aurais bien l'envie d'écraser ta tête contre ce mur, mais vu que c'est toi, je vais me retenir un minimum. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Tomlinson, beau cul ou non »

 

« Alors Horan, on admire le postérieur de son camarade maintenant ? Retenez vos pulsions ou je vais devoir vous séparer »

 

« Du moment que c'est pas vous que je mate, je vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange »

 

« Calmez-vous. Tenez, voilà votre sujet. Ça vous détendra un peu j'espère. »

 

Il posa le sujet sur la table et passa à la table suivante. Le sujet ? Le rire.

 

« Sérieusement ?! », s'exclama Louis, atterré.

 

Le sujet en lui-même avait l'air intéressant. Mais le faire avec Niall était une toute autre histoire. D'ailleurs, le concerné était déjà en train de sourire d'un air satisfait.

 

« C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais ! Chez moi ou chez toi ? »

 

Choqué, le châtain se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il ne lui avait pas réellement proposé.. _ça_. Pas maintenant. Son cœur s’accéléra et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Que répondre ? Oui ? Non ? Va te faire foutre ? Jamais ? Quand il entendit le rire de l'irlandais, il leva les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi riait-il ? C'était une blague. C'était juste une putain de blague que Louis avait pris au sérieux.

 

« Ah ouais, d'accord. On se ressemble plus que je le pensais si tu penses à ça. Moi, je parlais de l'endroit où on allait faire l'exposé mais bon, on peut faire autre chose si tu veux. Ça me dérangerait pas du tout. »

 

Il illustra ses mots en posant sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, la remontant jusqu'au moment où l'anglais la repoussa sans ménagement.

 

« Va te foutre Horan »

 

« Je ne m'opposerai pas à cette idée si tu m'aides »

 

« Mais ta gueule », soupira le châtain, agacé.

 

Il prit la feuille et regarda les documents annexes. Oui, le sujet avait l'air vraiment intéressant. Mais il sentait que les avances du blond allaient être une toute autre histoire.

 

~~~~~

 

Harry se traîna à côté d'Esther et s'assit lourdement, faisant grogner la jeune fille.

 

« Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus délicat Styles ? C'est saoulant à la longue »

 

« Tu dois pas être mieux, toi, avec ton gros cul »

 

« Commences pas à faire chier ! »

 

« C'est toi qui cherches la merde depuis tout à l'heure ! »

 

« Non mais j'hallucine ! Arrêtes d'accuser les autres et assume pour une fois ! »

 

« Non mais tu t'crois où là ?! »

 

« C'est vrai, où vous croyez-vous vous deux ? Vous êtes tous intenables aujourd'hui, franchement. Mon humour hilarant ne va pas tenir bien longtemps. J'ai pensé que ce sujet vous irait bien. J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez le faire sans vous étriper »

 

La gémellité. Il y avait 16 sujets et il a fallu que l'enseignant leur donne celui-ci. Ils se regardèrent d'un air blasé. Étudier les jumeaux, quand on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est assez troublant.

 

« Putain, j'hallucine. Quel connard », grommela Harry.

 

« Ça va, ça aurait pû être encore plus chiant »

 

« C'est vrai que travailler avec toi, c'est déjà chiant. Alors si en plus, on nous avait filé un sujet de merde »

 

« Pends-toi Styles, ça nous fera des vacances »

 

« Il y aura plus d'heureux si c'est toi qui te pends, Lewis »

 

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu fais pitié ! »

 

« C'est pas moi qui dansait, ivre morte sur une table, la jupe jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Ah oui, et qui s'est jetée sur mon pote Zayn avec l'air d'une chienne en chaleur »

 

« Je t'interdis de... »

 

« De quoi ? De dire que c'était toi qui faisais pitié ou que tu t'es jetée sur Zayn ? Je t'en prie Esther, si tu crois que je ne sais pas que vous couchez ensembles, c'est que t'as vraiment rien dans le cerveau. »

 

« Arrête de t'incruster dans ma vie privée, tu n'as rien... »

 

« Lewis et Styles ! J'aimerais bien distribuer les sujets sans avoir à nettoyer une scène de crime après. Arrêtez de hurler ou je vous colle pour la semaine »

 

Les deux jeunes se turent, regardant dans la direction opposée à son voisin. Ce travail allait être très éprouvant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

 

~~~~~

 

En s'asseyant à côté de Liam, Zayn ne pipa mot. La conversation avec Niall l'avait complètement dérouté et il ne savait plus comment se conduire avec le châtain. Qui devait-il écouter ? Son meilleur ami ou son père ? Le blond venait de lui apprendre que tout ce que prônait son père depuis sa plus tendre enfance n'avait aucuns fondements. Que devait-il en penser ? Il décida d'aller faire des recherches sur Internet, dès qu'il serait rentré du lycée. En attendant...que faire avec Payne ? Il lui jeta un regard nerveux et s'aperçut que son voisin faisait exactement la même chose de son côté. Moment gênant. Chacun d'eux fit comme si ils n'avaient rien vu. C'était mieux comme ça, non ? De l'ignorance pure et simple ? Il n'allait pas lancer une guerre ridicule et puérile qui ne mènerait strictement à rien. Ça, c'était plutôt le genre de Niall, même s'il semblait s'être assagi en ce moment. Quoiqu'on est jamais sûrs avec lui. Le professeur arriva et sembla étonné du silence des deux étudiants.

 

« Bah alors ? Tout le monde se bouffe le nez sauf vous ? J'aurais cru que monsieur Malik vous aurait décoincé un peu. J'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez un peu trop silencieux. Mais apparemment, c'est vous qui avez transmis votre influence positive. C'est peut-être pas plus mal après tout. J'espère quand même que votre sujet vous rapprochera parce que j'ai pas tellement l'impression que c'est le grand amour entre vous. Hahahaha ! Avouez que mon jeu de mots est hilarant ! »

 

Il posa la feuille sur la table et les scruta, attendant peut-être une réaction à sa phrase. _L'amour_. « Bordel de merde », pensa Zayn, maudissant l'humour décalé de l'enseignant. Comment ce dernier voulait-il qu'il fasse un devoir sur _l'amour_ avec quelqu'un avec qui il ne savait pas comment réagir, _justement_ à cause de sa sexualité ?

 

« Euh...monsieur...ça va pas être possible »

 

« De quoi ? Mon humour ? Vous ne l'appréciez pas ? Vous me peinez monsieur Malik »

 

« Non. Ce sujet ne va pas être possible »

 

« Qu'y a t-il ? Cela ne vous inspire pas ? Êtes-vous un éternel blasé qui prône la neutralité des sentiments ? »

 

Zayn jeta un coup d’œil gêné vers Liam, qui restait silencieux, écoutant seulement la conversation sans y prendre part. Le professeur ne remarqua pas ce mouvement mais restait planté là, à attendre une réponse. Le métis s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre.

 

« Le problème n'est pas là. Ce sujet ne nous convient pas. Pourriez-vous nous en donner un autre, _s'il vous plaît_  ? »

 

« Vous n'aimez pas l'amour ? À moins que ce ne soit justement un sujet trop familier pour vous deux. Oh c'est mignon ! Nous avons un petit couple dans la classe ! », s'émerveilla faussement l'enseignant.

 

« C'est pas ça, putain », siffla Zayn entre ses dents.

 

« Vous êtes trop mignons. Et deux garçons, ça détonne. Ça change ! Félicit... »

 

« JE SUIS PAS HOMO, MERDE ! J'SUIS PAS UNE TAPETTE COMME LUI, OK ?! », hurla Zayn en se levant et en faisant sans le vouloir un geste de la main vers Liam. Ce dernier rougit légèrement et pinça les lèvres si fortement qu'on ne les voyaient presque plus. Le silence se fit dans la classe, tout le monde jaugeant la réaction du trio.

 

« Monsieur Payne. Emmenez monsieur Malik dans le bureau de la CPE s'il vous plaît »

 

Liam soupira avant de se lever.

 

« Et prenez vos affaires vous aussi. Vous allez avec lui »

 

Le châtain releva la tête avec un regard farouche.

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« Vous allez vous aussi chez la CPE »

 

Zayn resta bouche bée devant une telle injustice. Pourquoi son binôme serait-il blâmé pour une chose qu'il a faite lui ?

 

« Mais je n'ai rien fait », déclara Liam, très calmement, presque froidement.

 

Si il y avait bien quelque chose que Zayn ne supportait pas, c'était les mensonges et l'injustice. C'est pour cette raison, et pas une autre, qu'il le défendit.

 

« Vous avez pas le droit ! Il a rien fait, ok ?! »

 

« Calmez-vous »

 

« Non, je me calme pas putain ! Il a rien fait et vous voulez l'enfoncer juste pour votre fierté de merde là ! »

 

« JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS CALMEZ ! »

 

« ET MOI, JE VOUS DIT QU'IL A RIEN FAIT ! VOUS ALLEZ L'INTEGRER OU IL FAUT QUE JE LE REPETE UNE FOIS DE PLUS ?! »

 

Liam intervint enfin.

 

« Laisse tomber. Prends tes affaires, on y va »

 

Sa voix était chargée de colère à la grande surprise de la salle. Même l'enseignant ne pipa mot et observa les deux jeunes ranger leurs affaires. Le châtain avec des gestes contrôlés, presque effrayants de sérénité et le brun avec des mouvements brusques et rageurs.

Le métis sortit de la salle, sans un regard pour l'enseignant et les élèves. Liam le suivit plus lentement, en jetant un regard vide d'expression à ceux qui le regardait. Le regard des autres l'importait peu. En revanche, les paroles de Zayn ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, Liam laissa tomber son sac et prit Zayn par le cou, le plaquant contre le mur. Surpris, le métis ouvrit de grands yeux avant qu'ils ne se remplissent de rage. Il ne supportait pas d'être en position d'impuissance. Et encore moins quand celui qui le retenait était Liam Payne. Il le poussa violemment, le faisant heurter les casiers derrière lui de son dos. Il ne commença à avoir peur que quand il vit la rage dans les yeux de son adversaire. Il se fit violemment replaquer contre le mur, le visage du châtain à deux centimètres du sien.

 

« Tu me traites encore une seule fois de tapette et j’explose ta tête contre le mur », menaça Liam, détachant les mots, les chuchotant presque.

 

« Quoi ? T'assumes pas ? C'est pas toi que j'ai vu en train de rouler une pelle à Duncan samedi soir ? », cracha Zayn, essayant de repousser le châtain.

 

Il frissonna en voyant les muscles des biceps de Liam se dessiner sous les manches relevées de sa chemise puis se maudit. On se frissonne pas en voyant les muscles d'un mec. C'est ridicule. Qui plus est si le mec en question le tient pas le col d'un air menaçant.

 

« Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, t'as intérêt à raser les murs. Ou carrément t'acheter un gilet pare-balles et changer de pays. Et par la même occasion d'identité. Parce que si je te retrouves, je défonces ta belle gueule et même tes parents ne pourront plus te reconnaître »

 

« Oh, j'ai presque peur, Payne », ironisa le métis.

 

« Fais pas le malin, Malik. J'hésiterai pas à t'en foutre une, crois moi »

 

Il le lâcha et se recula, reprenant son masque froid et indifférent. Puis il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les bureaux d'administration.

Quant à Zayn, il souffla bruyamment, relâchant la pression. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et l'adrénaline anesthésiait ses membres. Liam Payne venait de le plaquer contre un mur. Liam Payne venait de le menacer. Liam Payne était en colère. Liam Payne, le timide. Liam Payne, l'indifférent. Liam Payne, celui qui ne faisait jamais remarquer.

Encore sous le choc, il tourna la tête pour voir le châtain s'éloigner.

Et à sa grande surprise, une chaleur se répandit dans son ventre quand il vit ses hanches se balancer et sa main se passer dans sa nuque. Des frissons agitèrent ses avant-bras et il se laissa tomber par terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Non, il n'a pas le droit de réagir de cette manière. Il s'est déjà fait plaquer plusieurs fois contre un mur par d'autres mecs. Mais aucuns ne lui a fait cet effet.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il faut qu'il se reprenne. C'est un Malik, merde ! Il n'a pas le droit de montrer ses faiblesses comme ça. Il se leva adroitement et prit le même chemin que son binôme. Il allait régler tout ça une bonne fois pour toute.

 

~~~~~

 

« Monsieur Payne, quelle surprise ! J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous par vos excellents résultats, jamais par vos frasques ! »

 

Liam leva les yeux, fit un sourire poli au proviseur avant de baisser les yeux d'un air coupable.

 

« Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, monsieur »

 

« Je l'espère. Nous verrons cela quand votre professeur sera arrivé »

 

Zayn fit son entrée à ce moment-là, échevelé, les yeux brillants. Liam déglutit discrètement. Il avait toujours trouvé que Zayn avait un certain charme. Sa manière de parler, de s'habiller, de rire. La façon qu'il avait de regarder dans le vide à des moments. Ses regards indifférents, rehaussés par ses pupilles brillantes en toutes circonstances. Sa...

Liam détourna les yeux, reposant son regard sur le sol. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas regarder ce mec de cette manière. Oui, il est magnifique. Mais le châtain ne peut, non, doit pas s'intéresser à lui. Il n'est même pas homo de toute manière. On ne peut pas être gay, juste pour avoir aimé embrasser un garçon..non ? Ou peut-être bien que si. Non. Non. C'est impossible. Le châtain soupira et ferma les yeux, se massant l'arête du nez. Cette histoire l'énervait grandement. Il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, il fallait en plus que ce grand blond là, Duncan, se rajoute en le faisant douter de son orientation sexuelle.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls, assis à l'accueil de l'administration, attendant leur professeur pour connaître leur sanction. Jamais, dans toute sa scolarité, Liam n'avait eu une punition. Jamais. Ni même quand il était enfant. Et il suffisait de le mettre en binôme avec Zayn pour qu'il se retrouve chez le principal. Ce type n'attirait vraiment que des problèmes. Il lui lança sans le vouloir un regard furieux qui fut reçu avec agressivité.

 

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?! »

 

Liam eut un rictus moqueur. Que de violence dans ses propos. Se rend t-il compte de l'image qu'il envoie ? Il a beau avoir une belle gueule, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il repoussait les autres par son attitude.

 

« Et pourquoi tu souris ? C'est pas parce que tu m'as plaqué contre un mur que tu dois t'y croire. Tu restes toujours le pédé de service qui a lessivé la gorge de Duncan samedi »

 

Ce petit gamin et son insolence agaçait profondément le châtain et il avait prononcé le mot de trop.

 

« C'est quoi ton but dans la vie, Malik ? Insulter les autres jusqu'à tes trente ans, te moquer d'eux en te croyant meilleur puis finir coincé dans cette ville de merde pendant que les autres partent et vivent ? Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire mieux ? Et puis, en quoi cette histoire te concerne ? Tu n'était pas là quand Duncan m'a chauffé. Tu n'étais pas là quand il m'a plaqué contre le mur et embrassé. Non, toi, t'étais en haut, en train de baiser ta pute. Et je reste poli. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est, non ? Esther. C'est ta pute. Tu la baises, tu te casses et tu reviens dès que t'as besoin. Le seul truc que tu lui apportes, c'est la conviction d'être aimée. Ne serait-ce que pour les quelques minutes que tu peux tenir en action. Allez, je vais être gentil. Tu dois faire à peu près cinq minutes. Sauf si on t'as sucé avant. Alors là, même pas deux minutes. »

 

Zayn restait bouche bée. Jamais Liam n'avait autant parlé et de manière aussi sale. Ses mots étaient insultants, vulgaires. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il montrait de lui-même.

 

« Avoue-le Malik. T'es qu'un pauvre type fermé d'esprit qui fera rien de sa vie à part baiser des salopes grâce à sa belle gueule. Pathétique, pas vrai ? », lui dit Liam en lui souriant.

 

Ce n'était pas un sourire gentil, ni amical. C'était un sourire assez énigmatique. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne le détestait pas non plus. Il avait pitié. C'était un sourire de pitié.

Le principal ainsi que leur professeur rentrèrent à ce moment-là, interrompant les deux garçons dans leur regard. Liam baissa de nouveau la tête, reposant son regard sur le sol, imperturbable. Quant à Zayn, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de son camarade de classe. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sous ce jour. Méfiant. Mesquin. Ironique. Il aurait pensé qu'il était plutôt du genre coincé. Intellectuel. Sage.

_Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine._

 

_~~~~~_

 

« HE LOUIS ! »

 

Le-dit Louis ferma les yeux, ignorant cette voix qui l'appelait de l'autre bout du couloir. Liam était encore chez le principal et le couloir était vide. Personne ne pourrait l'aider.

 

« LOUIS ! BAH LOUIS, ATTENDS-MOI ! »

 

Le châtain finit par s'arrêter, obéissant à contrecœur à la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment. Mais peut-être bien qu'il envie de voir Niall. Niall et ses deux billes bleus. Niall et ses beaux cheveux blonds décolorés. Niall et son grand sourire plein d'espoir et de malice. Niall et ses réflexions perverses. Niall et ses....Non. Juste non. Il ne faut pas...

 

« On y va ? »

 

Louis sursauta en sentant ce souffle dans son oreille et se recula instinctivement.

 

« Aller où ? »

 

« Bah chez moi »

 

«  _Mais il est con ou quoi ?_  », se dit le mécheux. Combien de fois avait-il répété au blond qu'il n'était pas intéressé pour coucher avec lui ? Enfin, oui, il l'était. Mais pas dans ces conditions. Pas en se demandant si l'irlandais serait là le lendemain matin. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois quand une main se posa sur sa hanche et qu'une autre se faufilait lentement sous son t-shirt, effleurant son bas-ventre sensible. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas se jeter sur le blond. Un chuchotement dans son oreille se fit entendre.

 

« Allez, viens beau gosse. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras. Je vais te faire monter au septième ciel et tu verras les étoiles. Des étoiles en plein jour, n'est-ce pas romantique ? »

 

La main descendait toujours plus et se glissait maintenant sous sa ceinture. Pris d'un réflexe, Louis lui attrapa le poignet et le repoussa violemment. Il ouvrit les yeux et le blond eut une expression malicieuse. Dans l'azur des pupilles du châtain, se distinguait un désir intense qui ravissait Niall. C'était dans la poche. Il allait accepter. Il allait venir chez lui et ils allaient baiser pendant des heures. Enfin sa première expérience avec un mec. Depuis le temps qu'il attends ça. Depuis le temps qu'il a envie d'enlever le jean du châtain pour pouvoir toucher ses magnifiques fe....

 

« J'ai autre chose à faire »

 

 _Quoi ?_ C'était pas prévu, ça ! Il aurait dû accepter. Il aurait dû...Rouge de colère, Niall explosa.

 

« Putain mais tu te prends pour qui ?! »

 

Louis jeta un regard à Niall. Toute trace de désir avait disparu et ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu. Mais désormais, il se reculait doucement, savant à quel point le blond supportait très mal les refus.

 

« Calme toi »

 

« J'ai pas envie de me calmer ! Tu vas venir chez moi, on va baiser, on va aimer, c'est tout ! T'as rien d'autre à faire ! »

 

« Je ne viendrai pas, Niall »

 

Le ton montait. Les signes de la colère se répandaient sur le visage de Louis et la rage déformait les traits de Niall. Ils n'étaient plus des camarades de classe. Ils n'étaient plus des binômes. Ils étaient des adversaires, chacun se battant pour que l'autre se range à son avis.

 

« Et pourquoi tu ne viendras pas ? »

 

« Je n'en ai pas envie »

 

« Et pourquoi t'en aurais pas envie ? Hein ?! Putain, je suis BON ! Merde ! »

 

« C'est pas le problème ! »

 

« C'est quoi le problème alors ? Regarde-moi ! Je suis sexy, je suis un canon ! Tout le monde me veut ! Toute les filles me courent après ! Les gays rêvent d'enfoncer leur bite dans mon cul ! Pourquoi pas TOI ?! Explique-moi pourquoi tu résistes ! »

 

« J'ai pas envie d'être qu'un nom de plus sur la liste, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et arrêtes de parler de toi comme ça, c'est...c'est... »

 

« C'est quoi ton problème, merde ?! Tu seras le premier mec, ça compte pas ça ?! Et je parle comme je veux de moi, t'as rien à me dire à ce sujet ! »

 

« Mais t'as aucun respect pour toi, c'est ça ?! T'es en train de me parler de ton corps comme un vendeur vendrait ses œufs de poule ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est humiliant pour toi ? Je parie que même les filles parlent sur ton dos en disant que t'es un bon coup facile à se faire quand on a envie ! T'es pas une pute Niall, faudrait que t'arrêtes de te comporter comme tel ! Et puis t'es chiant avec tes avances là ! Avant, tu m'attirais vraiment mais c'est bon, tu m'as dégoûté là. On va faire ce travail à deux, comme il le faut puis tu me ficheras la paix et m'ignoreras, comme avant, comme quand j'étais encore invisible à tes jolis yeux bleus. Compris ?! »

 

La frustration était encore présente dans les pupilles de Niall. Malgré le discours de Louis, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ce châtain pouvait lui résister. Il ne réagit que quand Louis le poussa pour sortir du bâtiment.

 

« LOUIS ! TU VAS OU ?! »

 

« Je vais..chez...chez ma copine. Ouais, je vais aller baiser ma copine ! », lança le châtain par dessus son épaule.

 

Le monde de Niall s'effondra. Il. Avait. Une. Copine. Une. Copine. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut pas être vrai. Non ? Le blond vit rouge. Ah ouais, il avait une copine ? Et bien qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Parce que désormais, elle avait des ennemis.

Du côté de Louis, il regretta sa phrase pile au moment où elle sortait de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas de copine. D'où il hurle dans un couloir qu'il va la baiser si elle n'existe pas ? Et pourquoi avait-il dit à l'irlandais qu'il ne l'attirait plus alors que c'était tout le contraire ? Il souffla en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il allait le regretter, il en était conscient. _Ce n'est pas pour rien que les parents apprennent à ne pas dire de mensonges._

 

~~~~~

 

« Alors bouclettes, on s'organise comment ? Parce que peut-être que tu t'en branles complètement de tes notes mais moi, j'aimerais éviter de finir gérante de station-service »

 

Harry souffla bruyamment. Ce travail allait vraiment être très très très long si Esther continuait à babiller incessamment.

 

« Non mais dis le si je te fais chier. Pas besoin de souffler ou de bailler. T'es vraiment un abruti, Styles. Merde, on doit bosser et tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est souffler. La gémellité, non mais quel sujet de merde. Quel con, ce prof, il est vraiment... »

 

« BON ! On fait quoi ? »

 

La brune s'arrêta de parler et fixa Harry. Ils étaient sur le parking en train de rejoindre leur voiture respectives et le bouclé avait déjà déverrouillé son 4x4, prêt à rentrer à l'intérieur.

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« On fait quoi ? Parce qu'on doit faire ce travail et tu dois m'aider à bosser. Donc ce que je proposes, c'est qu'on reste à la bibliothèque le soir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à 18h. Vu qu'on est dans la même classe et qu'on a aucunes options, ça concorde avec nos emplois du temps donc c'est parfait et ça se finira au plus vite »

 

« J'ai la danse le mercredi »

 

« Tout les jours, sauf le mercredi, le week-end, les jours fériés et les vacances scolaires. Et tes périodes de règles aussi ? J'ai pas tellement envie de te supporter quand t'es encore plus infecte que d'habitude, si c'est possible »

 

« T'es vraiment chiant Styles. Et si j'ai envie d'avoir un peu de temps libre ? »

 

« Pour faire quoi ? Baiser mon meilleur ami ? Pitié, il en a rien à foutre de toi. T'es juste un vide-couilles pour lui. »

 

« COMMENT OSES-TU... »

 

« Oh, ta gueule »

 

Harry rentra dans sa voiture et ouvrit la fenêtre.

 

« Quand t'auras fini d'être une gosse hystérique pourrie gâtée, on pourra peut-être parler sans s'engueuler »

 

Et il démarra en trombe, laissant la jeune fille seule sur le parking, désœuvrée face à cette haine irraisonnée.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn est homophobe, Liam doute de son homosexualité, Harry est fragile, Louis est amoureux et Niall est un prédateur. Et ils essayent de vivre avec ça.

« Le 2 s'annule, on change les signes de la parenthèses, tu...attends, tu fais quoi là ? Putain mais Harry, merde ! Arrête de tout faire tout seul ! Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour te regarder ! »

 

« Tu devrais être contente. Tu pourras dire au prof de maths que les cours particuliers se passent à merveille. J'ai même plus besoin de toi pour faire mes devoirs. Youpi. »

 

« Remballes ta fierté de merde là. Je vais pas perdre mon temps si tu as tout compris. »

 

Harry arrêta brusquement son exercice pour s'adosser à sa chaise.

 

« Et moi, je vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi alors que je pourrais très bien aller me bourrer la gueule »

 

« Putain mais t'es vraiment qu'un alcoolique Styles ! On bosse, merde ! Concentre-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans tes leçons ? »

 

« Rien »

 

« Tu veux dire que tu as tout compris et que je me fais chier depuis une demi-heure pour rien ? »

 

« Exactement »

 

Harry regarda la réaction d'Esther avec une arrogance non feinte. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, pinça les lèvres avant de faire une moue énervée. Ses petits poings se serrèrent comme si elle voulait frapper quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Elle se leva en renversant violemment sa chaise, tapant de ses mains sur la table.

 

« PUTAIN MAIS T'ES UN VRAI CONNARD ! TU PEUX PAS T'IMAGINER A QUEL POINT CA ME FAIT CHIER DE PASSER TOUTES CES HEURES AVEC TOI JUSTE PARCE QUE TU ES UN BRANLEUR QUI PASSE SON TEMPS A SE BOURRER LA GUEULE POUR OUBLIER SA VIE DE MERDE ! »

 

Harry vit rouge et se leva à son tour, son visage se trouvant désormais à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille.

 

« Je t'interdis de parler de ma vie de cette manière. Tu ne sais rien de moi, ni ce que j'ai vécu. Et ferme TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE MAINTENANT, ON EST DANS UNE BIBLIOTHEQUE ! »

 

~~~~~

 

Louis soupira bruyamment et commença à taper du pied. _Putain_. Il a fallu que sa mère soit en manque de serviettes hygiénique maintenant. Il peut pas être tranquille deux minutes dans sa chambre sans que sa sœur vienne l'emmerder ou que sa mère lui demande de l'aider. Bien sur, Daisy est malade ce soir alors madame n'a pas pû se déplacer jusqu'à l'épicerie ! Et pour couronner le tout, il portait un jogging troué au niveau du derrière de la cuisse et un débardeur trois fois trop grand. Le style pyjama façon Louis Tomlinson. La dame qui attendait dans la file de la caisse devant lui se retourna et lui lança un regard réprobateur. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle ? Elle veut un paquet peut-être ? », se dit le jeune homme en levant un sourcil puis en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il soupira. L'attente commençait à se faire longue à la caisse.

 

« On s'ennuie peut-être ? »

 

Le châtain sursauta violemment avant de se retourner face à son interlocuteur. Niall. Niall et ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Niall et ses billes bleues, malicieuses et lubriques. Niall et son corps qui pourrait faire envie même aux lesbiennes les plus exigeantes. Niall et son joli t-shirt bleu ciel. Niall et son short beige. Niall et sa main sur sa nuque qui s'ébouriffait les cheveux d'un air sensuel. Le cœur de Louis fit un bond et il crut un instant qu'il allait faire une attaque. Est-ce que c'est seulement possible de survivre à une apparition pareille ? Le châtain se pinça. Apparemment oui, vu qu'il était toujours vivant.

 

« Que...j-je...ça va ? », bégaya Louis, mal à l'aise.

 

Depuis son mensonge un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il appréhendait les réactions du blond. Il ne savait jamais comment il pourrait réagir. Il pouvait très bien pousser une crise de colère et lui éclater la tête contre une présentoir à chewing-gum qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre. Ou être amical en le prenant dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos et en lui touchant l'entrejambe en faisant croire que tout cela n'est en aucun cas prémédité. Le rire de l'irlandais résonna dans ses oreilles et il se sentit presque fondre. C'était _tellement_ mignon ce petit son qui sortait de sa bouche.

 

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé dire cela à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre ? »

 

« Hum...je...ouais...j'pense, ouais »

 

Niall esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant l'état de gène de Louis. Il s'approcha et se posta à seulement quelque centimètres du visage du châtain.

 

« On est nerveux _Louis_  ? »

 

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en entendant son nom. Personne ne l'avait jamais prononcé de manière aussi...sensuelle. Presque sexuelle. Il déglutit bruyamment et baissa les yeux, cherchant à tout prix à s'éloigner des yeux de Niall. Malheureusement pour lui, il atterrit sur les jambes nues du blond. Une chair de poule prit ses bras et il ne chercha même plus à cacher son trouble. Il s'appuya contre le premier truc qu'il trouvait, le poignet de l'irlandais en l'occurrence.

 

« Oui, apparemment tu es très nerveux. Ça te dirait que je t'aide à te...détendre ? »

 

« Monsieur, c'est à votre tour »

 

Il déglutit et se reprit. Il jeta la montagne de serviettes hygiéniques sur le tapis roulant et avança en sortant l'argent liquide de ses poches. Il chercha à tout prix à éviter le regard du blond. Il ne pourrait pas résister s'il le croisait une nouvelle fois. Il paya et commença à se diriger vers le parking.

 

« Louis ! »

 

Lentement, le châtain se tourna et, inévitablement, ses orbes rencontrèrent les billes bleus de l'irlandais. Et _merde_.

 

« Tu m'attends ? »

 

_Mon cœur bat pour toi depuis ma rentrée au lycée, ce moment où tu es rentrée dans la salle d'inscription, tes papiers dans une main, un sourire aux lèvres et habillé de ton polo bleu qui fait si joliment ressortir tes yeux. Il s'est si souvent brisé lorsque je te voyais avec de nombreuses filles mais a vite été réparé par le son de ta voix. Le moindre de te gestes me fascinent. Mes neurones ne répondent plus lorsque tu ris. Alors, oui, Niall Horan, je t'attendrais. Je t'attendrais toujours. Même si ce n'est qu'à la caisse de l'épicerie._

Au lieu de ce petit monologue très immature et très romantique que Louis s'était construit dans sa tête, il répondit un vague et faible « Ouais ». Parce qu'il savait que, de toute manière, il n'était qu'un cul de plus à baiser pour lui. Niall paya ses courses, en l'occurrence du pop-corn à réchauffer, une tablette de chocolat et un pack de bières, puis se dirigea vers Louis, l'air amical, cette lueur malicieuse flottant dans son regard.

 

« Ça m'étonnes que tu ai accepté de m'attendre. D'habitude, tu me fuis comme la peste »

 

« Je ne fais rien comme d'habitude aujourd'hui »

 

« Donc, si je fais ça, tu ne vas pas me repousser comme d'habitude ? »

 

Soudainement, le blond s'avança et caressa la joue du châtain tout en passant un doigt dans le trou de son jogging. Louis sursauta, sentant ses poils se hérisser. Il ne se dégagea pas pour autant, la chaleur de l'irlandais étant agréable dans la fraîcheur du crépuscule.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

 

« Je profite un peu de ton état d'esprit actuel pour passer mon doigt dans le pratique petit trou qui orne le derrière de ton jogging et te caresser la joue. Rien de bien méchant »

 

« Niall, tu sais très bien que... »

 

« Que tu ne veux pas être un nom de plus sur ma liste. Je l'ai intégré, ça fait trente fois que tu me le répètes »

 

« Alors pourquoi tu... »

 

« Putain, mais tu comprends vraiment rien ! »

 

Le blond se recula, les sourcils froncés, la frustration se lisant nettement sur son visage. Surpris, Louis le scruta, attendant la suite, regrettant immédiatement le contact avec son interlocuteur.

 

« En fait, tu t'en rends pas compte ! »

 

« Pas compte de quoi ? »

 

« Mais t'es bon, putain ! Tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace ?! T'as un corps de rêve, mec ! C'est normal que je veuille que tu soit ma première fois avec un mec. Ce sera inoubliable ! J'ai un physique de mannequin et tu es parfait : l'alchimie serait absolument...juste....Il y a pas de mots pour décrire ça, merde ! Pourquoi tu refuses ? C'est tout bénef' pour toi ! »

 

« C'est toi qui a rien compris, Niall. Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi. Tant que tu seras dans cet état d'esprit, je ne te laisserai pas me toucher »

 

« Et qu'est-ce que je faisais il y a même pas une minute ?! »

 

« Déjà, tu te calmes, ok ? Et tu m'as pris par surprise ! C'est...c'est pas volontaire ! »

 

« Ouais, bien sur. Et si je te touche la bite, tu bandes pas, c'est ça ? Pour un mec qui a une copine, tu me paraît bien gay Louis Tomlinson ! ET JE ME CALMES SI J'AI ENVIE ! »

 

« Arrête de gueuler, on est dans la rue là ! N'importe qui pourrait nous voir ! Et non, je suis pas gay, arrêtes avec ça ! »

 

« Quoi ? Ça te gènes qu'on te vois avec moi ?! EH OH ! CE MEC EST LOUIS TOMLINSON ! J'AI CONSTAMMENT ENVIE DE LE BAISER ET IL EST SÛREMENT GAY VU LA FACON DONT IL EST NERVEUX EN MA PRESENCE MÊME SI IL PRETENT QU'IL A UNE COPINE ! »

 

« MAIS TA GUEULE BORDEL ! »

 

La plupart des personnes présentes dans la rue les regardaient désormais et Louis rougit, honteux. Il secoua la tête, énervé, puis tourna les talons, fermement décidé à rentrer chez lui en ignorant ce petit ange blond qui lui pourrissait la vie. Et qui actuellement donnait un coup de pied dans une poubelle en lui hurlant de revenir. Ce que Louis ne fit pas. Oh non. Non, il n'était pas son chien. Même s'il est absolument magnifique et qu'il ferait tout pour voir son sourire.

 

~~~~~

 

« Maman ? »

 

« Oh Zayn ! Tu es rentré ? »

 

« Papa est là ? »

 

« Non. Voyage d'affaires jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ? »

 

« Oh, pour rien. »

 

Il s'assit sur la chaise de la salle à manger tandis que sa mère essuyait les verres avec un torchon dans la cuisine attenante. A vrai dire, il avait quelques questions pour elle mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il avait toujours cru son père. Avait toujours eu foi en ses convictions. Il savait désormais qu'elles n'étaient peut-être pas forcément vraies ou même justifiées. Il ne savait plus qui croire. La seule chose dont il était absolument sûr, c'est que sa mère n'avait jamais adhéré aux convictions de son père mais s'était toujours tût, dans le souci d'éviter les conflits sûrement. Elle était la seule personne à qui Zayn puisse s'adresser sans craindre de sa réaction, ses sœurs étant trop jeunes pour dialoguer avec lui de croyances comme celle-ci. Le problème était maintenant d'emmener le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait toujours été plus proche de son père que de sa mère. Désormais, il devait affronter une conversation avec sa génitrice et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

 

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Zayn ? »

 

Il hésita. Était-ce une sorte de perche pour qu'il parle ? Se doutait-elle de son état de confusion ? Il croisa son regard et sût que c'était le cas. Alors il se lança.

 

« Est-ce que papa a toujours raison ? »

 

Le problème avec Zayn, c'était son manque de mots. Il ne savait jamais comment formuler ses idées. Ses paroles pouvaient paraître puériles, voire enfantines mais ses pensées étaient presque aussi mature que celles d'un jeune adulte. Sa mère posa le chiffon et le verre et se tourna vers lui, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

Il soupira, frustré de ne pas trouver les mots adéquats.

 

« Je...il m'a toujours dit que l'amour, c'était avec un homme et une femme. Mais c'est vrai ? Ou c'est pas...c'est pas pour tout le monde ? »

 

Il grimaça en se rendant compte de sa phrase complètement incompréhensible. Il n'est décidément pas du tout doué dans le domaine de la conversation. Heureusement pour lui, Patricia comprenait son fils mieux que personne.

 

« Tu me demandes si j'ai les mêmes convictions que Yaser en ce qui concerne l'homosexualité ? »

 

« Oui », expira t-il, soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'étendre sur le sujet.

 

« Pas du tout », sourit-elle.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout que deux personnes du même sexe s'aiment. Je trouve ça complètement normal »

 

Zayn ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Des questions supplémentaires s'agitèrent dans sa tête.

 

« Mais...comment tu...comment ça se fait que tu sois mariée avec lui alors ?! »

 

Elle éclata de rire.

 

« Ton père n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il a toujours pensé que ce n'était pas normal, certes, mais il ne le montrait pas avant. J'ai appris à vivre avec ça, désormais »

 

Elle lui sourit d'un air tendre et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Elle n'était donc pas heureuse ?

 

« Mais...je...tu n'aimes plus papa ? »

 

« Oh si, je l'aime. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais nous avons des convictions et des manières de les montrer différentes »

 

« Donc tu ne penses pas que....que les gens comme ça...qu'ils aient une maladie ou un truc du genre...qui pourrait en quelque sorte, nous faire devenir, ou plutôt nous...Rah merde ! »

 

« Tu n'as jamais été doué pour exprimer ce que tu ressent ou ce que tu penses. Non, l'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie, Zayn. Elle n'est pas contagieuse. Si tu deviens homosexuel, c'est que tu es comme ça et que tu ne peux rien y faire. »

 

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel »

 

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais »

 

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'un silence, rempli de non-dits, prenait place dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme s'éclaircit enfin la gorge et annonça qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre sans attendre de réponse et claqua la porte. Il s'effondra sur le lit et tira une cigarette du tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il l'alluma, tremblant puis tira dessus en se détendant peu à peu. Il dénicha son portable au fond de sa poche et fit défiler ses contacts. Il appuya sur la touche d'appel et attendit que son correspondant décroche, sa moue s’aggravant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les tonalités s'éternisaient. Il décrocha enfin.

 

« QUOI ?! », hurla un Harry des plus énervé.

 

Zayn sursauta, surpris du ton de son ami. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'énervait souvent. Il pouvait être aussi arrogant, agaçant et provocateur que fragile, instable et lunatique mais jamais colérique. Cette émotion correspondait à Niall, non pas au bouclé de la bande. Mais peut-importe. Zayn voulait des réponses et il allait en avoir.

 

« Dis, tu penses quoi des homos ? »

 

« Putain Zayn ! C'est pas le moment de poser des questions philosophiques de merde, ok ?! Ton plan cul nous as fait virer de la bibliothèque et ENCORE ELLE OSE SE PLAINDRE ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter, cette meuf est un boulet ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle....PUTAIN MAIS T'ES CONNE OU QUOI ?! »

 

Il raccrocha et Zayn soupira bruyamment. Harry ne pouvait donc pas être suffisamment disponible pour entretenir une discussion sérieuse et importante. Bien. Le métis appuya sur la touche N de son téléphone, enclenchant la fonctionnalité numéro abrégé. L'irlandais répondit au bout d'une tonalité.

 

« Ouais ? »

 

« Toi, tu te fais chier pour répondre aussi vite », annonça Zayn, surpris de la rapidité de son ami et oubliant momentanément la raison de son appel.

 

« J'ai chauffé Louis à l'épicerie et ça a fini en dispute. Je cherche un moyen de rattraper le coup et pour le trouver, je dois me poser tranquillement sur mon lit en silence et penser à autre chose. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Zayn Javaad Malik ? »

 

« Tu ne m'as jamais semblé aussi zen, Niall James Horan. »

 

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom entier. C'est chiant »

 

« C'est toi qui as commencé »

 

« Tu fumes là, non ? »

 

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

 

« Je sens la fumée de chez moi. À moins que ce soit parce que je sais que tu fumes dès que tu es au téléphone »

 

« T'es vraiment con, en fait »

 

« Complètement. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

 

« Tu te rappelles de notre conversation plutôt sérieuse avant que tu n'ailles emmerder l'objet de tes branlettes ? »

 

« Connard. Oui, je m'en rappelle. Pourquoi ? »

 

« J-j'ai discuté avec ma mère et... »

 

« Où est ton père ? »

 

« Quoi ? En voyage d'affaires. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

 

« Parce que tu ne discutes jamais avec ta mère »

 

« Mais non ! C'est pas... »

 

« Oh, fais pas chier. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y en a que pour ton connard de père ! »

 

« Mon connard de père t'adore »

 

« C'est pas réciproque. Et il m'adorera moins quand il saura que je rêve de prendre le beau petit cul de Tomlinson et de... »

 

« Pas besoin de détails, merci »

 

« Tu as discuté avec ta mère, et après ? »

 

« Elle est pas d'accord avec mon père. Tu sais au sujet de...des hommes avec les hommes et...bref, de tout ça, quoi »

 

« Ta mère est pour les homo alors que ton père les déteste et pense qu'ils sont contagieux ? Mais dans quel famille t'es né mec ? »

 

« Tu veux qu'on parle de ton problème de colère, doublé de ton aptitude à être obsédé par tout ce qui a des organes reproducteurs ? »

 

« Donc ta conversation avec ta mère, c'est ça ? »

 

« C'est ça, change de sujet. Je voulais juste entendre de nouveau ton point de vue sur le sujet. Histoire de consolider mon avis sur la question. »

 

« Toujours aussi indécis par rapport à Payne, hum ? J'suis sûr que vous allez finir ensemble »

 

« Mais ta gueule putain ! J'suis pas gay ! »

 

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Et puis, tu peux être gay juste avec Liam. Je l'ai jamais vu se déshabiller dans les vestiaires mais il doit être bien foutu. Mieux que l'autre dans notre classe là, Dany. Bah le pauvre, il s'arrange pas »

 

« T'es une vrai commère Niall »

 

« D'où tu me traites de commère ?! »

 

« Si tu glanais pas des ragots sur tout le monde, je te traiterais pas de commère. »

 

« Gniagniagnia. Oh, faut que je te laisses ! J'ai une idée ! »

 

« Euh...Niall, t'attires pas trop d'ennuis »

 

« Non mais c'est légal pour une fois ! »

 

« Bien sur et... »

 

Il raccrocha avant même d'entendre le reste de la phrase du métis. Ce dernier soupira avant de lancer son portable sur sa table de nuit. Il grimaça en le voyant s'écraser contre la lampe puis il enfonça sa tête dans les couvertures. Il n'aurait jamais les réponses qu'il faut. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux. Au pire, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête. Il est neutre. Voilà. Tout simplement. Voir deux personnes de même sexe ensemble ne le dérangera pas mais il ne les adorera pas non plus. Et au pire, la sexualité des autres ne le concerne pas. Lui, il aime les filles. C'est tout ce qui compte.

 

~~~~~

 

« J'HALLUCINE PUTAIN ! TU NOUS AS FAITS VIRER DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ! »

 

« OH C'EST BON ! SI T'ETAIS PAS AUSSI CON, PEUT-ÊTRE QU'ON POURRAIT BOSSER SANS SE FOUTRE SUR LA GUEULE A CHAQUE FOIS ! »

 

« TU ME FAIS REELLEMENT CHI... »

 

La sonnerie de portable du bouclé interrompit la dispute et il l'extirpa de sa poche.

 

« QUOI ?! […] Putain Zayn ! C'est pas le moment de poser des questions philosophiques de merde, ok ?! Ton plan cul nous as fait virer de la bibliothèque et ENCORE ELLE OSE SE PLAINDRE ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter, cette meuf est un boulet ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle....PUTAIN MAIS T'ES CONNE OU QUOI ?! »

 

Il raccrocha violemment et courut pour arriver à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sentit une pression sur son poignet et se dégagea violemment.

 

« Dégage Styles ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour personne ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est toi et toi seul ! »

 

« Si t'es pas contente, fallait pas accepter de me donner des cours ! »

 

« AH PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'AVAIS LE CHOIX ?! »

 

« SI TU VEUX DU RESPECT, FAUT PAS LAISSER LES AUTRES TE PRENDRE POUR UN VIDE-COUILLES ! »

 

« JE SUIS PAS UN VIDE-COUILLES ! »

 

«Et comment tu expliques le fait que mon meilleur ami se serve de toi rien que pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles ?! »

 

« Entre Zayn et moi, c'est différent ! »

 

« Oh, bien sûr. Explique-moi en quoi c'est différent d'une relation basée sur du sexe. Vous avez des conversations philosophiques entre deux orgasmes peut-être ? »

 

« Il...il est pas prêt pour du sérieux mais une fois qu'il le sera, on sera ensemble et heureux. Et là, tu fermeras ta gueule une bonne fois pour toute ! »

 

« Attends...que...je...t'es amoureux de Zayn ?! »

 

Harry explosa de rire et Esther pinça les lèvres. Elle détestait le fait que Styles connaisse son secret le plus honteux. Ouais, elle était complètement folle du métis même si au fond, elle savait très bien qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout les mêmes choses pour elle. Elle espérait seulement que cela change au fil du temps ( et de rapports sexuels ). Malheureusement pour elle, le bouclé ne semblait pas être du même avis.

 

« T'es sérieuse ?! Tu crois vraiment que Zayn va tomber amoureux de toi ? Regarde la réalité en face, il ne t'appréciera jamais. Tu fais pitié. Tu te crois tellement intéressante que tu ne vois même pas que tu te ridiculises continuellement. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait t'aimer à part ton petit chat ou même ton ours en peluche »

 

Esther sentait les grandes eaux arriver. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle savait qu'elle était exactement comme il l'avait décrite. Elle essayait juste de se sortir de là. Elle voulait vraiment devenir quelqu'un de respectable. Quelqu'un qui avait de bonnes fréquentations, des notes excellentes et un petit-ami parfait. Quelqu'un de parfait que tout le monde aimerait. Et quand elle deviendra cette personne, peut-être que sa mère acceptera de rester au moins pour Noël ou son anniversaire.

 

« Tu me dégoûtes »

 

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur. Et cette fois-ci, Harry ne chercha même pas à la rattraper.

 

~~~~~

 

« Oh, bonjour Niall ! Comment vas-tu ? »

 

« Bonjour Mr. Styles ! Harry est là ? J'ai besoin de lui parler pour...euh....une sorte de projet personnel »

 

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre. Monte ! Encore une fille en vue, hein ? »

 

« Non, non, c'est un mec cette fois »

 

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du père d'Harry, le blond monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, connaissant le chemin par cœur à force de venir. Il frappa à la porte de son ami en s'annonçant et attendit qu'il ouvre tous les verrous. Ces derniers étaient devenus indispensables pour que le bouclé puisse dormir tranquillement, sans cauchemars, en sécurité. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, l'irlandais rentra comme un boulet de canon et s'entendit sur le lit.

 

« Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! »

 

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Niall. Que fais-tu chez moi à cette heure ? »

 

« J'ai besoin de toi ! »

 

« Oui, ça, je l'ai compris. En quoi tu as besoin de moi ? »

 

« Faut que Louis craque pour moi ! »

 

Harry se coucha à côté de Niall et soupira longuement.

 

« Et ? »

 

« T'as une tête innocente et trop mignonne donc il te croira si tu lui dis que je suis un mec bien »

 

« T'es pas un mec bien, Niall »

 

« T'as le droit de dire des mensonges. T'es pas la réincarnation de Jésus. Quoiqu'on pourrait se méprendre vu tes cheveux »

 

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un coup sur le bras.

 

« T'es vraiment tordu comme mec »

 

« Mais je fais les meilleurs câlins du monde »

 

Le blond roula sur le côté et s'effondra sur le brun qui se tortilla pour s'échapper de l'étreinte de son ami.

 

« Dégage, putain. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça »

 

« T'es d'accord ? »

 

« Niall.... »

 

« T'es d'accord ?! »

 

« T'es chiant, merde... »

 

« PUTAIN, T'ES D'ACCORD ?! »

 

« Oui ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, ok ?! »

 

« Parfait ! Merci Harry, t'es un vrai pote ! »

 

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le bouclé soupira et alla fermer les verrous consciencieusement. Il vérifia que les fenêtres étaient bien fermées puis regarda au dehors. Elle n'était pas là. _Elle n'allait pas venir ce soir_. Il se planta devant son miroir et tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle n'allait pas venir ce soir. Elle n'allait pas venir ce soir. Elle n'allait pas venir ce soir. Il se répéta plusieurs fois ces mots jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer de nouveau correctement. Rassuré, il sourit à son reflet. Tout allait bien aller.

 

~~~~~

 

« Hum...bonjour »

 

Le patron du café leva la tête et croisa le regard du jeune homme châtain qui se tenait devant lui.

 

« Bonjour ! Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

 

« Oui. Le patron. J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui pour un emploi à mi-temps »

 

« C'est moi-même. Tu es Liam Payne ? »

 

« Voilà »

 

« Tu as déjà servi quelque part ? Un café ? Un bar ? »

 

« Non, jamais. Mais je me débrouille avec un plateau et je suis motivé. »

 

« Écoute, je vais être franc. Personne n'est intéressé par ce boulot tout simplement parce qu'il commence après les cours et que les jeunes sont trop feignants pour bosser à ces heures-là. »

 

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire »

 

« Tu veux t'échapper de chez toi, un truc du genre ? J'étais pareil quand j'étais gosse »

 

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Liam. Pareil, _à quelques petites choses près_.

Il continua à discuter un peu avec cet homme puis sortit enfin du café. Il inspira une grosse goulée d'air. Enfin. Il allait se vider la tête avec ce boulot. Il allait pouvoir sortir de ces quatre murs qui l’oppressaient. Il serait à l'heure à la maison pour faire le dîner à son père et ce dernier ne se doutera jamais de rien. Tout allait bien. Il allait finir cet exposé avec Zayn Malik, ignorer ces petits picotements qui lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale lorsque ce dernier souriait ou prononçait le moindre mot et tout irait bien. Il sera majeur dans un an et demi et partira loin, _très loin_ , de cette maison où régnait la violence.

 

Tout ira bien.

 

_Quelquefois, on se voile tellement la face qu'on ne voit pas l'évidence même._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn est homophobe, Liam doute de son homosexualité, Harry est fragile, Louis est amoureux et Niall est un prédateur. Et ils essayent de vivre avec ça.

Comme à son habitude, Liam entra dans la salle de classe sous le regard sans surprise de son professeur. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et sortit ses affaires ainsi qu'un livre qu'il avait pû s'acheter grâce à ses pourboires de la veille. Il avait réussi à s'échapper de chez lui par la fenêtre et James, son patron avait accepté à contrecœur de le laisser faire le service du soir. De 21h à 0h, il avait enfin pû s'échapper de cette prison que sa chambre devenait. Autant la solitude ne l'avait aucunement dérangé pendant ces trois longues années, autant elle commençait à se faire de plus en plus pesante dernièrement. Il ouvrit la première page du livre. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi en l'achetant et ne s'attendait pas réellement à de la vraie littérature. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'échapper un minimum. Il commença à lire la première ligne mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il sentait un regard persistant sur lui et ce n'était pas celui de l'enseignant. Lentement, il abaissa son livre jusqu'à rencontrer deux prunelles noisettes. Son cœur eut un sursaut. 

« Salut »

Il se sentit rougir et détourna la tête pour ne plus avoir à se plonger dans les deux billes brillantes qui lui faisaient face. Même la voix de ce mec lui hérisse les poils. Non pas qu'il lui fasse un effet quelconque. Non. Sûrement pas. Peut-être. Non. Non, non. 

« Le pauvre type populaire qui vient parler au paria. Quel cliché », claqua t-il pour seule réponse, fermant son livre, le repoussant sur le côté. 

Liam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être condescendant. C'était une sorte de réflexe. La seule présence du métis le faisait frissonner. Sûrement de dégoût. Non ? Dans tout les cas, Zayn était la seule personne qui déclenchait l'agressivité du châtain. Et il ne connaissait pas la raison. 

« Je ne viens pas pour chercher la merde, Payne. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de faire ce devoir »

« On a le temps. Il nous reste deux mois »

« J'aurais plutôt cru que tu serais le genre de mec qui... »

« Qui quoi ? Qui ose te plaquer contre un mur pour te traiter de pauvre type ? »

« J'aurais plutôt dit qui est quelqu'un du genre à faire tout ses devoirs le soir même, mais bon, chacun sa version des faits »

« Tu ne me connais pas Malik »

« Et c'est tant mieux. On s'arrange comment pour ce putain de devoir ? »

« Pas chez moi »

« Pas chez moi non plus »

Liam leva les yeux vers Zayn. Un frisson presque imperceptible parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand ses orbes rencontrèrent celles du métis. Il tenta d'ignorer la sensation agréable et chaleureuse qui commençait à envahir son estomac. Ce n'était absolument pas du désir. Jamais il ne ressentira du désir pour Zayn Malik. 

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens me voir pour qu'on trouve un moyen de bosser sur ce devoir et que tu ne fais aucun effort pour qu'on y arrive ? »

« On ne peut pas bosser chez moi. C'est tout. Au pire, si on peut pas bosser chez toi non plus, on ira à la bibliothèque ou un truc du genre. À l'arrière d'une voiture s'il le faut mais on finira ce devoir quoi qu'il arrive »

Les deux jeunes se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un soupir de la part de l'anglais ne brise le silence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le métis tenait tant à finir ce devoir le plus vite possible. Il aurait même jamais pensé qu'il serait du genre à seulement participer. La cloche retentit une seconde plus tard et Liam planta ses yeux dans ceux de Zayn. 

« Le café en face du lycée. J'y travaille de la fin des cours jusqu'à 20 heures et j'ai deux pauses d'une demi-heure. Une heure tout les jours pendant deux mois, c'est largement suffisant pour faire un devoir, non ? », cracha le châtain, hargneux.

Le métis ne répondit pas. Il scruta le châtain tandis que les élèves rentraient lentement dans la salle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un long moment sur la tâche de naissance de son cou et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il se mordit la lèvre et Liam ignora les battements frénétiques de son cœur.   
Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Il avait quelque chose sur le visage ou.... ?   
Il pourrait éviter de le regarder de cette manière, la lèvre piégée entre ses dents, une étincelle dans ses yeux brillants, cela éviterait que le cœur du châtain soit mis à rude épreuve. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-ils aussi brillants ? S'il avait pleuré, il aurait eu les yeux rouges ou quelque chose du genre. À moins qu'il ait les yeux brillants en permanence.   
Non, seulement les gens heureux ont les yeux qui pétillent. Et Zayn n'est pas heureux. Ça se voit, il le porte sur lui.   
Le basané parut reprendre finalement ses esprits et alla brusquement s'asseoir à sa place, derrière Niall et Harry. Liam le regarda du coin de l’œil. C'était quoi son problème ? Il se faisait traiter comme une merde puis il revenait, la bouche en cœur, comme si rien ne s'était passé. S'il le frappait, est-ce qu'il allait l'embrasser ?   
Louis s'effondra sur la chaise d'à côté violemment, le faisant sursauter. Il paraissait échevelé, essoufflé et complètement à côté de la plaque. 

« Putain, quelle journée de merde »

Liam lui jeta un regard curieux. Louis n'était pas trop le genre de gars à s'exprimer aussi librement dans une salle de classe remplie d'élèves. Si sa journée avait mal commencé, il se serait plutôt assis légèrement en soupirant et en fronçant les sourcils d'un air embêté. 

« Je me suis levé à la bourre, je me suis fait engueulé par ma mère et elle m'a encore sorti son discours sur le fait que je n'ai pas encore de copine et qu'elle mourra avant d'être grand-mère. Je suis même pas encore majeur qu'elle me prend déjà la tête avec ça. Ajouté à ça, il y avait plus de café, mes cheveux ressemblent à rien et... », il baissa subitement la voix, chuchotant à présent. « Niall ne fait que me harceler. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour avoir mon numéro de portable et je pensais vraiment qu'il me laisserait tranquille après la dispute à la supérette mais il est toujours là. Tu crois que je dois faire quoi ? J'en ai marre qu'il me suive partout, qu'il me parle tout le temps, qu'il me fasse des avances. Et... »

« Rentre dans son jeu », lâcha Liam. 

« Pardon ? »

« Rentre dans son jeu. Dragues-le puis lâches-le. Fais en sorte de l'avoir à tes pieds et tu mèneras »

La mâchoire de Louis se décrocha et Liam lui jeta un regard attentif. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il était complètement innocent ? Il avait quelques bases de séduction malgré son insécurité. 

« Putain mais depuis quand tu...j'aurais jamais cru que...tu te lâches Payne ! Il était temps ! C'est cette fête qui... »

« Payne et Tomlinson ! On vous dérange ? »

Les deux jeunes baissèrent la tête et Liam crut entendre Louis murmurer un « Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé à cette fête mais j'ai bien fait de t'y traîner ». Et il sourit doucement, réalisant que, oui, finalement il avait bien fait d'y aller. 

~~~~~

Zayn était dans la merde. Non mais réellement. Ce n'était pas aussi banal qu'une petite dispute entre potes ou ses absences répétées en cours. Oh non. Là, il était réellement, vraiment, indéniablement, dans la merde. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir des trucs de ce genre. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était juste anormal. Il devait sûrement être malade. Il se toucha le front mais aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait. Bon. Il n'a pas de fièvre. Donc ce n'est pas ça. C'était quoi alors ? Pourquoi, en se retrouvant face au châtain, il avait subitement eu envie de s'approcher, de le toucher. Il voulait désespérément lui arracher un sourire, un regard complice ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait pû le rapprocher de lui. C'était Payne, bordel. Payne. Pourquoi voulait-il se rapprocher de lui ? Pourquoi connaissait-il son nom ? Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème avec ce mec ? Et pourquoi voulait-il passer sa putain de langue sur cette tâche de naissance dans son cou ? Ce n'est pas normal.   
Zayn leva les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Une diversion. C'est ce qu'il lui faut. Quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire de ces pensées complètement irréalistes et le faire revenir sur terre. Il sortit discrètement son portable et tapa un message. Voilà. Il donnait rendez-vous à Esther ce soir. Elle allait le distraire. C'était son rôle de toute manière. Il attendit qu'elle reçoive le message, le lise et se replongea dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard en hochant la tête. Ouais, il allait oublier toute cette merde et espérer s'en sortir de la meilleure manière possible.  
Une heure plus tard, son esprit confus et embrouillé passait des images de cheveux châtains et de grands yeux chocolat derrière ses paupières tandis qu'Esther était à genou devant lui. 

~~~~~

Louis avait décidé d'appliquer la méthode Liam. C'est pour cela qu'il suivit Niall quand il vit ce dernier entrer dans les toilettes des garçons durant la pause de midi. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui après avoir vérifié les couloirs au préalable. Le blond était penché au dessus d'un lavabo, se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Le châtain se glissa près de lui et l'attrapa par la taille, sans réfléchir. Niall sursauta et leva la tête, regardant de tous les côtés avant de croiser son visage rieur. 

« Que....Louis ?! »

« Alors Niall, pourquoi étais-tu en colère ? »

« Comment tu sais que j'étais en colère ? »

C'était évident. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa mâchoire tendue, ses poings serrés. Tout indiquait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le provoquer. Le contraire de ce que Louis était en train de faire, en soit. Même si ce dernier expérimentait une autre tentative de provocation. Et il avait vu suffisamment de comédies romantiques ( ou de films pornos ) pour savoir quoi faire. Sa main descendit sur sa taille comme une caresse. 

« Tu es toujours en colère », murmura t-il tout contre son oreille. 

Il sentit vaguement la chaleur de la joue du blond et sourit malicieusement en passant son autre main sous son t-shirt, frôlant les abdominaux contractés. Les yeux de Niall s'agrandirent considérablement sous l'effet de la surprise.   
Il est vrai que Louis ne s'est pas montré très tactile depuis que Niall a instauré ce petit jeu entre eux. Il était normal que l'irlandais soit confus devant ce retournement de situation.   
La boucle de Louis était toujours contre son oreille et Niall avait réellement du mal à se concentrer. L'odeur sucrée du jeune homme près de lui envahissait ses narines et toutes ces mains sur son corps ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Oh non. Il était complètement perdu dans cette vague soudaine de désir, surprise et émerveillement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Louis serait du genre à agir comme cela.   
Le blond essaya de bégayer quelque chose, histoire de répondre à la déclaration du châtain mais tout ce qui sorti fut un petit grognement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que être aussi proche d'un homme serait aussi...intense.   
À moins que ce soit l'effet Louis. 

« Il te faudrait peut-être...te détendre. Non ? », continua l'anglais, son souffle toujours aussi près du visage du blond, le ton séducteur. 

La réaction fut immédiate. Niall se tendit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus si ce n'est possible et il agrippa le bord du lavabo. Une main descendait sensuellement le long de son ventre et sa vue se troubla. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser un seul mot cohérent.   
Il se sentait durcir petit à petit et le seul son qui parvenait à ses tympans bourdonnants était la respiration de Louis. 

« Je connais un excellent moyen de te relaxer »

Il y était enfin. Louis allait enfin accéder à ses requêtes désespérés de le conquérir. Sa respiration prit une nouvelle accélération et il raffermit sa prise sur l'évier pour éviter de tomber.   
Oh mon Dieu, il avait tellement hâte. Il voulut tourner la tête pour entraîner le châtain dans un baiser lorsqu'il fut soudainement aspergé d'un liquide gelé. 

« L'eau froide », dit Louis d'une voix glacée et cassante, contrastant avec celle, mielleuse et sucré, qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. 

Il sortit des toilettes en claquant la porte derrière lui. Niall croisa son propre reflet dans le miroir et se sentit soudain ridicule, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges et une bosse dans son pantalon.   
Et il se dit que oui, éventuellement Louis aurait raison.   
Il se pourrait qu'il utilise son corps comme le ferait une pute.   
Mais s'il est une pute, alors Louis agit comme une salope.   
Un sourire se forma sur son visage.   
«  Les putes et les salopes s'entendent souvent très bien », pensa t-il. 

~~~~~

Harry savait que cette journée allait être horrible pour lui. Déjà, il pleuvait. Et il détestait la pluie. Cela le faisait friser encore plus et il n'avait aucunement envie de ressembler à Bruno Mars aujourd'hui. Ni même demain ou après-demain. 

« Harry ! »

Ce matin, il est tombé dans l'escalier en voulant mettre ses chaussures et la douleur dans son genou ne l'incitait qu'à maudire plus encore son esprit stupide embrumé de sommeil à l'aube.   
La pomme dans laquelle il avait mordu était remplie de vers et, dégoûté, il n'avait rien pû manger d'autre. 

« Harry !! »

Et cette voix agaçante n'annonçait rien de meilleur pour cette journée. 

« Quoi ?! », claqua t-il en se retournant sèchement. 

Esther se cogna à lui et fit un pas en arrière en se redressant et en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle pinça les lèvres d'un air hautain et son regard supérieur fit rouler les yeux d'Harry. 

« Toi, tu as couché avec Zayn »

La jeune fille se décomposa et ouvrit de grands yeux confus en bafouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles. 

« Que, je...c-comment tu...que..non, non...je »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, tu as l'air d'un chat qui a croqué le canari. Fais pas la fière, t'es rien pour lui »

« Je...la ferme Styles, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe entre Zayn et moi »

« Juste une petite branlette dans un placard et une pipe dans les chiottes. Rien de très affriolant »

« Tu es le mec le plus arrogant et le plus insupportable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. »

« C'est bête, on doit faire un devoir ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Esther ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu hurles mon nom dans le couloir depuis tout à l'heure. Tu veux quoi ? »

« On se voit ce soir ? »

« Zayn te suffit plus ? Waw, je te pensais pas comme ça »

« Va te faire foutre. On doit faire un devoir. À toi de choisir. Soit on le finit le plus vite possible, soit on le fait au dernier moment et ce sera encore plus horrible sous pression »

« C'est midi et tu me prends déjà la tête. Bravo. Record mondial, je te félicite »

« Tu... »

« Bibliothèque à 17h30 »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour aller en cours de maths et prolonger sa nuit, ignorant Esther qui l'interpellait de l'autre bout du couloir. 

~~~~~

Louis allait rentrer dans le self quand il fut brusquement tiré en arrière par une main autoritaire. Sans comprendre, il se retrouva dans un placard, un corps chaud collé contre le sien.   
Un souffle lui chatouillait l'oreille gauche et une jambe se faufila entre les siennes. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Louis ? Que je te laisserais faire ? »

Niall enfonça ses ongles dans ses hanches et le châtain couina sous la sensation. Il ne devrait pas aimer ça. Il ne devrait pas se réjouir de cette proximité. Il devrait mettre plus de distance entre eux. S'éloigner. Aller manger. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Malheureusement, tout cela lui paraissait impossible lorsque la langue du blond fit son chemin du bas de son cou jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. 

« Que je te laisserais me transformer en un petit chien, la langue pendante, te suivant partout ? »

Il mordilla le cartilage se trouvant près de ses lèvres et pinça les côtes du châtain. Celui-ci respirait de manière erratique, essayant par tous les moyens de se dégager de l'emprise du blond. Mais il n'en avait pas la volonté. Quand il s'agissait de Niall, il n'avait aucune volonté de toute manière.   
Il a voulu lui résister, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas une de ces personnes faciles qu'il pouvait si facilement se mettre dans le pantalon.   
Il a échoué, vu la façon dont il réagit par un soupir de contentement quand Niall se frotta contre lui.   
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un professeur bouche bée. 

« Qu'est-ce que....Horan et Tomlinson ! Vous...que....je....Une semaine en colle ! Ça vous apprendra à forniquer dans l'enceinte du lycée ! Sortez de là ! »

Les traits de Louis se transformèrent en un masque de soulagement et il courut presque hors du placard, se réfugiant dans le self bondé, loin de Niall et de son odeur entêtante. 

~~~~~

Lorsque Liam arriva au café, après les cours, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver l'endroit presque vide. James leva la tête de sa paperasse et lui sourit. 

« Liam ! Ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Bonjour James. Et toi ? »

« Bien. Je pense pas qu'on aura beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui. Je serais en haut si tu me cherches »

« D'accord »

Le châtain prit place derrière le comptoir, relayant son patron qui remontait finir les comptes à son propre appartement. Il commença à nettoyer les tasses et assiettes sales qui s'entassaient sur le bar.  
Honnêtement, il ne savait pas si Zayn allait venir.   
S'il voulait vraiment faire ce devoir et par conséquent, faire des efforts, il allait devoir venir au café. Il était absolument hors de question de le ramener chez lui. Il suffirait que son père s'énerve et le pot aux roses serait découvert. Aller lui-même chez Zayn serait tout aussi risqué. Toute la ville connaissait l'homophobie de Yaser Malik aussi bien qu'elle connaissait son bon caractère et ses qualités de père et mari aimant.   
Alors oui, il n'y avait pas 'doute de sa sexualité' gravé sur le front de Liam mais pour l'instant, il préférait rester loin des problèmes. Il en avait déjà assez dans sa vie.   
Une demi-heure venait de passer et toujours aucun signe du métis.   
La cloche tinta et Liam leva les yeux en se forçant à sourire au client qui venait d'entrer.   
Non, il n'était pas déçu que ce ne soit pas Zayn.   
Il n'était pas déçu que ce dernier ne soit pas encore arrivé.   
Il ne sera pas déçu si il ne vient pas.   
Sûrement pas.   
Pourquoi le serait-il ?   
Il n'y aurait aucune raison à cela.   
Pas vrai ? 

~~~~~

Zayn était en retard. Encore. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait l'être ou pas.   
D'un côté, il voulait se retrouver en face de Liam et finir ce devoir une bonne fois pour toutes. D'un autre, ce qu'il ressentait face au châtain lui faisait extrêmement peur. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Malgré le fait qu'il se fasse rembarrer et manquer de respect par Liam, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ou même à le regarder sans avoir cette vague de chaleur lui remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il soupira et accéléra le pas. Il voyait le café se profiler au loin et son estomac se noua.   
Il avait envie d'une cigarette, malgré le fait qu'il avait passé un quart d'heure devant le lycée à la fin des cours pour en fumer une et se détendre. Cela avait marché. Le temps de quelques minutes néanmoins. Il avait pris son temps pour aller chercher son ordinateur chez lui et tout cela lui avait pris une bonne demi-heure. Une bonne demi-heure pour se donner le choix de prendre le chemin du café ou pas.   
Et nous y voilà. À l'angle de la vitrine. De cette manière, Zayn peut voir l'intérieur de la boutique sans être vu par les personnes à l'intérieur.   
Son regard se posa sur le châtain derrière le comptoir. Un t-shirt noir du logo du café moulait ses larges épaules, sa lèvre inférieure était piégée entre ses dents et ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis qu'il s'évertuait à faire fondre du chocolat. Sous les rayons du soleil qui transperçaient les vitres, il semblait rayonner. Ses traits affichaient une frustration presque enfantine. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un petit sourire chaleureux lorsqu'une cliente vint lui demander une serviette supplémentaire, qu'il lui donna avant de reprendre sa tâche et son expression insatisfaite.   
Les lèvres de Zayn s'étirèrent inconsciemment dans un sourire attendri qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsque le châtain balança les ustensiles qu'il tenait dans l'évier et s'adossa au comptoir, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, fermant les yeux.   
Ce fut tout ce qui le décida à entrer. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur Liam. 

« Ça ne va pas ? »

L'anglais releva brusquement la tête et un éclat de colère traversa ses beaux yeux chocolat, les assombrissant. 

« Non, ça ne va pas. Tu as trois quarts d'heure de retard. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre deux pauses à la suite ou même de finir plus tôt », répondit-il sèchement. 

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. On pourra travailler quand il y aura des moments de vide »

« Le problème n'est pas là, Zayn », claqua Liam, furieux. 

« Alors il est où ? »

Il détourna le regard et Zayn se décala pour croiser de nouveau ses yeux. 

« C'est quoi le problème Liam ? »

La transformation fut immédiate. Les yeux du châtain devinrent presque noirs, sa mâchoire se tendit et ses poings se serrèrent. 

« Le problème, c'est que je t'ai attendu pendant quarante-cinq minutes en me demandant si tu allais venir ou pas. Le problème, c'est que ça me fait réellement chier de faire ce devoir avec toi en sachant que tu me détestes alors que je ne t'ai jamais rien fait. Le problème, c'est que j'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer chez moi ce soir. Le problème, c'est que ce putain de chocolat ne fond pas. Ça te va ?! »

Le plus fou avec Liam, c'était ses changements d'humeurs. Zayn était complètement déstabilisé. Il ne savait sur quel pied danser avec lui. Un jour, il était froid. Un autre, il était coléreux. Quelquefois, il était timide, voire silencieux. Aujourd'hui semblait être un jour pire que les autres cependant.   
Comment fallait-il réagir ? Le réconforter ? Trouver une répartie cinglante ? Partir ?   
Le métis était paralysé. Il ne trouvait pas les mots et ses membres ne voulait plus bouger.   
Trouve un truc, Zayn, trouve un truc. Vite.   
Sans réfléchir, il sauta derrière le comptoir sous le regard stupéfait de Liam. 

« Qu'est-ce que...Zayn, tu ne peux pas... »

« Pour faire fondre le chocolat,... »

Il attrapa la casserole et la posa sur le chauffe-eau. Il actionna quelques boutons puis tourna un visage malicieux vers le châtain. 

« ...tu allumes le chauffe-eau. Ça aide beaucoup. Puis tu coupes le chocolat en morceaux,... »

Il coupa la tablette en deux et donna l'autre bout à Liam. Ils commencèrent à tout couper en morceaux, le regard du châtain passant de la surprise à la prudence.   
Quand ils eurent fini, Zayn prit le tout et le laissa tomber dans a casserole. Il tourna le feu à fond et se tourna vers Liam. 

« Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre puis à me servir un de ces délicieux brownies industriels qu'ils vendent ici et à l'arroser de ce chocolat fondu pour me faire croire qu'ils sont faits maisons », lui déclara t-il avec un petit sourire hésitant. 

« Si tu daignais aller t'asseoir à une table au lieu de faire le boulot à ma place, je pourrais peut-être le faire » 

Les paroles de Liam aurait pû paraître sèches mais son demi-sourire, son regard timide et la légère teinte rouge de ses joues indiquaient qu'il plaisantait. Ses iris n'étaient plus sombres et froides, elles avaient retrouvées leur couleur accueillante et innocente. Les rayons du soleil glissaient sur sa peau et la faisait rayonner. Zayn déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait pile en face de sa tâche de naissance dans le cou et résista à se penser et à y mordre dedans.   
Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, plus qu’inappropriées. 

« J-je vais y-y aller »

Il sourit une fois de plus avant de se diriger vers la table vide la plus proche et de s'écrouler sur la chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il aidait Liam Payne ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il souriait à Liam Payne ? Cette histoire d'exposé était réellement ridicule.   
Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Tout cela allait mal finir. Ou pas. Non, n'importe quoi.   
Pourquoi faudrait-il forcément que Liam et lui soient...de cette façon ?   
Ils peuvent très bien être amis.   
Bien sûr.   
Son regard se posa sur le châtain, de dos, prenant une commande. Puis dériva sur ses épaules, le bas de son dos, ses fe...Wow, stop !   
On ne regarde pas un ami comme ça.   
Zayn se leva brusquement et croisa le regard de Liam. Il lui montra ses cigarettes et lui fit signe qu'il revenait dans deux minutes.  
Cette chaleur agréable revint dans son dos lorsqu'il lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire.   
Il s'empressa de sortir, savourant l'air frais sur son visage, les rayons du soleil contre sa peau et la fumée de cigarette qui flottait autour de lui.   
Non, il ne ressentait rien pour Liam.   
Ou il ne le voulait pas.   
Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas gay.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

 

 

Dès lors, une routine s'installa pour Niall, Zayn et Harry.

Niall commençait toujours sa journée en taquinant Louis ou en essayant par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables d'avoir son attention.

Harry préférait de loin dormir sur sa table de cours toute la matinée et avoir une ou deux engueulades bien bruyantes au beau milieu du couloir avec Esther l'après-midi.

Quant à Zayn, sa journée se résumait à des questions sans réponses, des regards à la dérobée et des sourires devant un brownie industriel arrosé de chocolat fondu.

C'était assez perturbant cette façon dont Louis, Esther et Liam avait réussi à percer leur petit groupe fermé. Ils ne mangeaient et ne traînaient pas encore ensembles mais si Harry ne fronçait pas les sourcils dès qu'Esther était dans les parages, ils le feraient aisément. Que ce soit pour que Niall puisse faire les yeux doux à Louis ou pour que Zayn et Liam finissent leur devoir.

Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs plus qu'avancés dans leur exposé. Ils étaient sûrement ceux qui avaient pris le moins de temps pour démarrer leur travail. Et aussi ceux qui s'y tenaient régulièrement. La plupart des personnes s'y serait prises au dernier moment ou auraient travaillé au début et à la fin du délai. Pas les deux bruns. Tout les jours, ils avançaient un peu plus et tout les jours, ils apprenaient à se connaître et une complicité se créait.

C'est comme cela que Zayn se retrouva une fois de plus au café, vide ce vendredi-là, devant son ordinateur. Il essayait désespérément de trouver des idées pour parfaire son arguments mais rien ne venait. À chaque fois qu'il se creusait la tête, son regard dérivait vers le châtain derrière le comptoir. Comme à chaque fin d'après-midi, les reflets dorés dans les cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés de Liam brillaient sous le soleil. Ses yeux chocolats restaient concentrés sur ses clients, s'arrêtant quelquefois sur Zayn. Il semblait si serein, si calme que cela faisait presque peur. On se demanderait même s'il ne cacherait pas quelque chose. Comme le calme avant la tempête. Comme un feu sous la glace. Le métis secoua la tête, trouvant ses pensées stupides. Non. Liam n'a rien à cacher. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui cache des choses. Non ? Après tout, personne ne le connaît vraiment. Personne à part Louis.

Ou peut-être que non.

L'amitié entre Liam et Louis avait l'air forte mais pas spécialement basée sur la confiance, contrairement à celle de Niall, Harry et Zayn.

Les trois garçons sont extrêmement proches, recherchant souvent le contact entre eux. Contrairement aux deux châtains qui, à part une accolade amicale ici et là, n'ont jamais été vus très proches.

À moins que ce soit les trois autres qui ont une tendance à être trop tactile.

Peu importe.

Zayn laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en grognant. Il s'était encore égaré. Avait délaissé son exposé pour laisser le châtain occuper ses pensées.

Ridicule. Il était ridicule. On aurait presque dit qu'il était amoureux. Mais non, ce n'était sûrement pas ça. Pas du tout. Il était juste intrigué par le jeune homme, voilà tout.

Il voulait juste savoir. Savoir pourquoi Liam avait ces moments où ses yeux restaient dans le vide, inexpressifs. Pourquoi il avait ces sautes d'humeur, plus qu'exaspérantes. Pourquoi son regard restait souvent fuyant. Zayn voulait juste savoir _pourquoi_.

Il releva la tête subitement quand quelque chose tapa contre son tibia.

Il se retrouva face à face avec Esther. Grognant encore plus fort, il laissa tomber une nouvelle fois sa tête contre le plastique de la table, espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens qu'il ne veut pas voir, viennent pile au mauvais moment ? Ils doivent sûrement avoir un sixième sens ou quelque chose du genre.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », gémit-il, la voix étouffée par le meuble.

 

Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse et chercha à attraper sa main par dessus la table. Il se dégagea rapidement en relevant la tête. La toucher le dégoûtait soudainement. Elle baissa les yeux, l'air blessée, puis les releva, plein d'espoir.

 

« Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu dans le coin. Je voulais juste...je...ça te dirais qu'on fasse un truc ce soir ? »

 

« Quel genre de truc ? », répondit-il en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

 

Elle se pencha par dessus la table, lui adressant un clin d’œil aguicheur au passage. Cela ne fit que le faire s'enfoncer dans son siège d'un air maussade.

 

« Ma mère est pas là de tout le week-end. J'aurai la maison pour moi et j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer toute seule. Ça te dirait de...t'ennuyer avec moi ? »

 

Il étouffa un petit rire moqueur.

 

« Quoi ? Tu me proposes un plan cul pour le week-end ? »

 

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 

« Non, on n'est pas... »

 

« Arrête de te voiler la face, Esther. Je te prend, je te baise, je te jette. C'est comme ça que ça marche depuis le début. Il n'y a rien de sérieux. Je vois pas pourquoi cette situation s'appellerait autrement qu'un plan cul. »

 

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se décrocha à cela et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

 

« Mais..je...tu...tu jettes les filles juste après avoir couché avec elles et ça fait plus de trois mois qu'on couche ensemble ! C'est...j'en ai conclu que c'était du sérieux ! », s'écria t-elle d'une voix brisée.

 

La jeune fille était assez bruyante et le métis risqua un regard vers Liam. Il les observait, les lèvres pincées puis détourna le regard lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Zayn. Bien. Il allait devoir gérer ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait une crise sexuelle à éviter.

 

« Esther »

 

Elle leva des yeux larmoyants et attentifs vers lui. Il prit une grande inspiration. Pas pour se donner du courage. Juste pour respirer en fait.

 

« Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du sexe entre nous. Ça n'a jamais été du sérieux pour moi. Maintenant, je suis passé à autre chose. Je ne t'appellerai plus et tu ne m'appelleras plus. On n'est plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille que je puisse travailler dans le calme, sans avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos ? »

 

Il fixa ses doigts, refusant de croiser le regard de la jeune brune. Au fond, il avait peur. Peur de se sentir coupable en croisant les deux orbes vertes. Peur de se sentir mal d'avoir laissé ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Peur d'être un lâche.

Il ne releva donc pas la tête quand un sanglot a peine perceptible se fit entendre. Il ne releva pas la tête quand deux petites mains menues s'abattirent sur la table. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque la jeune femme en face de lui sortit du café. Il ne releva pas la tête non plus quand quelqu'un s'installa face à lui.

Il leva néanmoins les yeux lorsque Liam exprima l'évidence même.

 

« Tu es un lâche »

 

Il examina le châtain. Examina ses grands yeux marrons et froids. Ses cheveux bouclés devenant presque trop longs, retombant sur ses yeux. Sa peau bronzée rayonnant presque.

Autant son apparence incitaient à penser que c'était quelqu'un de chaleureux, autant il dégageait une aura de froideur et d'insensibilité effrayante.

Et c'était peut-être cela qui faisait que Zayn aimait être entouré du jeune homme. C'était peut-être cette froideur qui l'attirait. Il avait peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait, quelqu'un avec qui partager sa noirceur.

Zayn ferma les yeux quelques instants. Non. Impossible. Liam est innocent, timide et silencieux. Liam est juste...Liam. Il n'a pas de côté rebelle, il n'est pas le genre de mec à cacher des choses.

Pourquoi l'entraîner dans un monde où il ne sera pas à sa place ?

 

« Tu peux me servir un expresso, s'il te plaît ? À emporter. Finalement, je ne vais pas rester aujourd'hui »

 

~~~~~

 

« Non Niall, tu peux pas mettre ça dans notre exposé »

 

« Et pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce que ça n'a aucun rapport »

 

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre que ça n'a aucun rapport ! On le met, c'est tout »

 

« C'est autant ton exposé que le mien. Tu le mets pas »

 

« Je t'ai demandé ton avis Tomlinson ? NON ! Alors tu la fermes et tu me laisses gérer les choses »

 

« Arrêtes de t'énerver »

 

« Et toi, arrêtes de croire que tu as de l'emprise sur moi. Je m'énerve si je veux et là, j'ai envie de m'énerver alors je m'énerve ! COMPRIS ?! »

 

« Tu devrais réellement lire le dictionnaire en livre de chevet. Ça t'apprendrait peut-être un autre genre de vocabulaire. »

 

Niall tapa brusquement sur la table en bois de la bibliothèque avec son poing, ce qui lui attira plusieurs regards noirs. C'était un endroit silencieux à la base. Avant que Niall Horan ne vienne y mettre son grain de sel, bien sur.

 

« TU ME FAIS CHIER ! »

 

Il se leva et attrapa un jeune garçon, de trois têtes de moins que lui qui passait par là par la manche.

 

« Toi là ! »

 

Le petit rougit et se tassa sur lui-même. Il est vrai que Niall peut vraiment être impressionnant lorsqu'il se met en colère.

 

« Lorsque que t'es heureux, tu ris ? »

 

« Ben...oui »

 

Il n'osait même pas répondre fermement. Il n'osait même pas lever les yeux. Niall renforça sa poigne et se rapprocha. Louis se leva de sa chaise automatiquement, remarquant l'attitude menaçante du blond.

 

« Et quand tu baises, t'es heureux, non ? »

 

« Niall, lâche-le »

 

« REPONDS »

 

« Niall ! »

 

Il lâcha brusquement sa prise et le petit en profita pour s'échapper. Louis fit rapidement le tour de la table et planta rapidement son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'irlandais.

 

« Si tu refais ça, je peux t'assurer que jamais plus je ne te parlerai. Exposé ou non. »

 

« Pour que j'arrête de faire toutes ces choses, il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de me provoquer. Tu es vraiment chiant à réfuter tous mes arguments sans même essayer de les approfondir »

 

« Tu penses vraiment qu'inclure du sexe dans un projet sur le _rire_ pourrait nous apporter une bonne note ? Non. Je crois pas. Donc je vois aucune raison d'approfondir tes arguments »

 

« Et pourtant, je me ferais un plaisir d'approfondir l'argument du sexe avec toi »

 

Et voilà. On y revenait. Louis en avait assez. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec le blond. Il pouvait être agressif puis séducteur la seconde d'après. Il pouvait être adorable pour redevenir maussade. Impossible de connaître la manière dont il va réagir. Imprévisibilité fait partie de son quotidien.

Et Louis n'aime pas ça. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise dans l'imprévu. Il prépare ses habits la veille au soir. Il regarde le programme du cinéma et les horaires avant d'y aller. Il a toujours un peu d'argent sur lui. Il n'aime pas les surprises et fait tout pour les éviter. Qui aurait cru qu'il apprécierait un minimum Niall ?

Il soupira longuement et profondément.

 

« Niall, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi tant que tu ne seras pas prêt à t'investir dans quelque chose de sérieux avec moi. »

 

Il se retourna et ramassa toutes ses affaires, tapant la main du blond lorsqu'elle glissa sur la courbe de ses fesses.

 

« Arrête ça. J'en ai assez de tes trucs malsains. Sur ce, je m'en vais. J'ai d'autres trucs à faire qu'à faire face à tes avances débiles. On se voit plus tard »

 

Le châtain sortit de la bibliothèque sous l’œil stupéfait de Niall. Louis avait toujours été plutôt dur, plutôt sec quand il repoussait le blond. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi froid, aussi catégorique. Il devait vraiment en avoir marre pour réagir de cette manière.

Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Cette situation était vraiment navrante. Tout ce qu'il voulait à la base, c'était tenter de nouvelles expériences et tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est courir après un type qui veut du sérieux. Quel gâchis.

Ou non. Si on regarde Louis, on se dit que finalement, ça vaut le coup d'attendre.

Finalement, peut-être que Niall pourrait se caser avec quelqu'un comme le châtain. Quelqu'un qui sourit facilement, même agacé. Quelqu'un qui, malgré ses airs de diva, n'est souvent pas très sûr de lui-même. Quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil, qui remet durement les autres sur le droit chemin s'il dérapent.

L'irlandais secoua la tête. Cette histoire le bouffait réellement. Tout était tellement plus simple d'habitude. Je te prend, je te baise, je te jette. Pas de sentiments. Pas de lendemains.

Ce que Louis demandait, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Il lui demandait de l'attention. Il lui demandait de la tendresse. Du respect. De la considération. De l' _amour_.

Et s'il voulait tout cela, alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner ? À tenter de nouvelles expériences, autant aller jusqu'au bout, non ?

Oui, c'était sûr. Si cela impliquait qu'il pouvait avoir Louis, alors Niall voulait bien lui offrir quelque chose de plus concret qu'une nuit.

Le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas comment lui donner.

 

~~~~~

 

En se levant ce matin, Harry avait accordé une attention toute particulière à lui-même pour la première fois depuis...et bien de puis longtemps. Il avait essayé de brosser ses boucles rebelles et oui, cela ressemblait à quelque chose pour une fois. Il avait mis un beau t-shirt avec un jean dont il savait qu'il lui allait à merveille, moulant ses longues langues interminables. Il avait tout ses cours dans son sac et c'était un miracle. Il avait même pris une douche, lui qui d'habitude, déteste la sensation de l'eau au petit matin.

C'était donc une bonne journée qui se profilait à l'horizon. Malgré le fait qu'il doit faire l'exposé avec Esther cet après-midi au parc, il se persuadait que tout allait bien aller. Rien ne pourrait obscurcir son humeur. Et c'est ce qu'il continuait à se répéter inlassablement depuis son réveil ce matin.

Du moins, c'était jusqu'à ce que la brune rentre dans le parc avec des larmes sur son visage.

Oh mon dieu, non. Quel cauchemar. Harry peut tout gérer. Crise de panique, crise de rage, crise d'angoisse. Tout ce que vous voulez mais pas les crises de larmes. Oh ça, non. Les larmes, ça le met mal à l'aise. Il ne sait pas du tout comment réagir quand quelqu'un pleure. Il faut faire quoi ? Lui tapoter le dos ? Pleurer avec lui ? Lui caresser les cheveux ? Lui tenir la main ? Lui hurler dessus ?

Bon. Dans tous les cas, c'est une situation gênante.

Surtout quand la personne s'effondre presque sur vous.

Harry stabilisa la brune sur le banc et paniqua un peu, ne sachant pas s'il devait retirer sa main de son épaule ou la laisser pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il opta pour la première solution.

Heureusement, elle ne tomba pas et sécha brusquement ses larmes, reniflant bruyamment. Classe, vraiment.

 

« Désolée. Excuse-moi pour ça. Commençons »

 

« Si tu continues à renifler de cette manière, ça va être difficile de se concentrer »

 

A travers le voile d'eau salée dans ses yeux, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Le bouclé voyait déjà d'autres pleurs pointer à l'horizon.

 

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être blessant »

 

« Je ne suis pas blessant. Juste réaliste. C'est pour quoi cette fois ? Ton esthéticienne t'a raté le maillot ? Tu as eu un A au lieu d'un A+ ? Grandis un peu Esther »

 

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? », cracha t-elle agressive.

 

« J'en ai absolument rien à foutre mais vas-y, puisque tu proposes »

 

« Ton putain de meilleur ami est un abruti qui pense pouvoir avoir tout ce qu'il veut sans causer de dommages collatéraux »

 

Il y eut un silence dur pendant un moment puis Harry reprit la parole.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire sur Zayn ? »

 

« Tu as très bien entendu »

 

« Je t'interdis de dire ça »

 

« Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Zayn n'est qu'un petit connard égocentrique qui... »

 

« Ferme la », coupa t-il.

 

« Quoi ? », demanda t-elle incrédule.

 

Le bouclé se leva, fulminant de colère. Il serrait ses poings convulsivement sous l'effet de la colère. Ça suffit. Il y en a assez.

 

« Arrêtes ça Esther. Arrêtes de te faire passer pour la pauvre petite victime. J'en ai marre de te voir tout le temps en train de pleurnicher. T'es vraiment chiante. Tu es la pire commère de l'école, tu connaissais la réputation de Zayn avant même de voir sa tronche. Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais en couchant avec lui. Il t'a traitée cent fois mieux que les putes qu'il ramenaient avant toi et encore, tu viens te plaindre. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une fille à papa. Tu crois que tout le monde devrait te traiter comme une reine parce que tu rêves d'en être une. Mais arrêtes de te voiler la face et mûris un peu au lieu d'accuser les autres à ta place »

 

C'est sur ces paroles dures mais pleines de sens, qu'il quitta le parc. Sa journée était définitivement gâchée.

 

~~~~~

 

« Zayn, c'est toi ? »

 

« Oui »

 

Sa mère émergea de la cuisine, l'air surprise.

 

« Mais...tu ne devais pas travailler sur ton exposé au café ? »

 

« Si...mais...je...euh... »

 

« Zayn ? »

 

Ah. son père était là aussi. Cela compliquait les choses. Car, le fait était que Zayn était complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Sa tête était un véritable bordel et la seule personne qui semblait pouvoir arranger cela était sa mère. Et évidemment, son père était là. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas que son père soit là. Il adore son père. Passer du temps avec son père est quelque chose qu'il adore faire. Le problème étant que les questions qu'il se posait sur lui-même n'auraient en aucun cas l'accord de son père. Il était hors de question d'oser prononcer un seul mot de ces questions devant lui.

 

« Tu rentres tôt »

 

Le métis déglutit et baissa le regard.

 

« Euh, ouais enfin, le café était plein et mon partenaire pour le projet était occupé alors, eh bien, on s'est dit qu'on le reporterait et enfin, voilà quoi... »

 

Il y eut un silence gênant puis Yaser attrapa l'épaule de Zayn.

 

« Viens Zaynster, on va regarder le match »

 

La tension, presque palpable il y a une fraction de secondes, se relâcha d'un coup et Trisha sourit tandis que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le salon. La télé fut allumée et ils s'assirent en silence. Jusqu'à ce que le géniteur prenne la parole.

 

« Ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas parlé, toi et moi. Tout va bien ? »

 

« Euh oui », répondit rapidement Zayn, légèrement mal à l'aise.

 

Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à son père. Depuis le dernier voyage d'affaires de ce dernier, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Tout d'abord, Zayn avait légèrement—et c'était un euphémisme—changé d'avis sur les homosexuels. Sa mère lui avait largement ouvert les yeux et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était complètement ignorant sur le sujet. De plus, toutes ces heures passées avec Liam l'avait convaincu que les gays étaient des personnes complètement normales. Malgré que Liam continue de se défendre sur le fait qu'il soit gay.

Et enfin, il s'était considérablement rapproché de Trisha. Ne s'enfermant plus dans son monde fait de cigarettes et de haine, il s'était laissé happer par l'amour de sa mère et par conséquent, s'était adouci de par son caractère mais aussi de par son attitude.

La réaction de son père face à ces changements était complètement imprévisible.

 

« Tu ne sèches plus les cours, j'espère »

 

« Non, t'inquiète »

 

« Tu ne t'es même pas fait virer ? », s'étonna le géniteur.

 

« Non »

 

« On progresse dis donc ! », s'exclama t-il avec un clin d’œil malicieux.

 

Zayn lui sourit et se détendit. C'était son père après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à craindre ?

 

« Alors, c'est quoi ce projet que tu dois faire ? »

 

« Oh, ça. C'est juste un exposé qu'on doit faire en groupe de deux »

 

« Ton ou ta partenaire est sympa ? »

 

Liam est sympa ? Pas tellement. Il peut l'être certains jours. D'autres, il peut être carrément imbuvable.

 

« Il est...ouais, il est cool »

 

Réponse la plus sûre. La plus convenable du moins.

 

« Il travaille au café ? »

 

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

 

« Tu as dit qu'il y a avait du monde au café et qu'il était occupé. J'en ai conclue qu'il travaille au café »

 

« Ah...ouais »

 

Le silence se fit, seulement percé par les bruitages du match. Yaser commença à commenter le match au métis, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose qui fit bondir son attention.

 

« ...et regarde le, lui là, cette tapette. Il croit qu'il va pouvoir nous battre mais nous, on se laisse surtout pas faire par les pédés de merde comme eux et... »

 

« Pa' ? », le coupa Zayn.

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Pourquoi tu les traites comme ça ? »

 

« Qui ? L'équipe adverse ? C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. Deux des joueurs sont gays. Que des pédales. Ce jeu régresse d'année en année. Ça me déçoit tellement que des bons à rien comme eux soient pris à un niveau pareil alors que d'autres qui sont normaux n'arrivent même pas à avoir un stage. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Zayn ? Ça va ? »

 

L'adolescent déglutit avant de se lever, tremblant un peu.

 

« Je...me sens pas très bien. Je vais m'allonger »

 

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on appelle le médecin ? Trisha ! »

 

« Non mais c'est bon, Pa', t'inquiète pas. Ça ira mieux plus tard »

 

Trisha rentra dans la pièce, pile au moment où Zayn en sortait.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

 

« Zayn ne se sent pas bien »

 

« C'est rien de grave. Ça va pas durer »

 

Simultanément, son père lui attrapa le bras tandis que sa mère lui tâtait le front. Il roula des yeux au ciel, attendri. Ils se sont pas mariés pour rien ces deux-là. Il se dégagea tout en se dirigeant à reculons vers l'escalier.

 

« Je suis juste fatigué. Je vais m'allonger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ok ? Ça ira mieux demain »

 

Les deux adultes le regardèrent monter les marches, un air inquiet mais confiant sur le visage. Le métis entra en trombe dans sa chambre et ferma à clé derrière lui. Il avait besoin d'être seul. De réfléchir. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter les propos de son père plus longtemps. Toutes ces insultes, ces paroles contre d'autres personnes simplement à cause de leur sexualité, étaient absolument écœurantes. Comment pouvait-on détester quelqu'un et le dénigrer alors que nous ne connaissions seulement son identité sexuelle ? Yaser est le premier à dire qu'il ne faut jamais juger sur l'apparence mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il insulte un homosexuel ? Il juge sur quelque chose d'explicite mais ne connais rien sur la personnalité profonde de cet individu. Il colle une étiquette sans regarder la qualité du produit en quelque sorte.

Zayn soupira. Plus qu'un an à tenir et il pourra aller faire ses études assez loin pour n'avoir à supporter ces opinions, désormais contraire aux siennes, qu'aux dates importantes comme des anniversaires ou des dîners de famille.

Il se jeta sur son lit et regarda le plafond blanc, se mordant la lèvre.

C'était fou tout de même. Il y a quelques jours encore, il avalait tout ce que son père lui disait comme parole bénite. À présent, il ne supportait même plus de les entendre.

Il savait que tout cela était faux. L'homosexualité est quelque chose que l'on ne contrôle pas. Quelque chose qui arrive comme cela, sans qu'on s'y attende. Ce n'est pas contagieux. Ce n'est pas dangereux. C'est tout aussi normal que d'être hétérosexuel.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, en profitant pour dégager ses cheveux de ses yeux d'un geste désinvolte.

Tout cela le ramenait à Liam et aux dernières paroles qu'il lui avait adressé.

« Tu es un lâche »

Des mots durs, un ton sans appel. Un jugement. Une sentence.

Le métis n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui ferait aussi mal d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Liam Payne.

Il tergiversa quelques secondes, puis, sur une pulsion, se leva.

Il lui fallait des réponses.

Il lui en fallait ce soir.  


	10. Chapter 10

X

 

 

Louis s'allongea gracieusement sur son lit, soupirant de ravissement. Le bonheur de son matelas. Après la journée qu'il venait de passer, il pouvait se permettre un peu de repos. Il avait dû contenir Niall, supporter un professeur de mauvaise humeur pendant deux heures et combattre son envie de s'endormir toute la journée, étant donné son insomnie de la nuit dernière. Une journée chargée, en soit. Et bien entendu, lorsqu'il avait des mauvaises journées, le monde entier en profitait pour venir le faire chier.

 

« Louis ! »

 

Il soupira en se levant. Personne n'allait le laisser tranquille, c'est ça ?

 

« Quoi ? », lança t-il en descendant les escaliers.

 

« Viens mettre la table ! »

 

« Mais maman, il est à peine six heures ! », se plaignit-il en arrivant au salon.

 

« Fais-le comme ça se sera fait »

 

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Il commençait à peine à sortir les couverts lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il n'y prêta pas attention, continuant sa tâche avec des gestes las et automatiques. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa mère rentra dans la pièce, Niall sur ses talons, qu'il réagit, ouvrant des grands yeux alarmés.

 

« Niall ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

 

Sa mère fronça les sourcils tandis que le blond plissait des yeux comme pour lui faire passer un message.

 

« Euh, l'exposé. On était censé y travailler dessus ce soir. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

 

Louis fouilla sa mémoire mais ne trouva aucun moment où il aurait pû inviter Niall chez lui pour bosser. Néanmoins, il esquissa un faux sourire gêné.

 

« Ah ! Oui ! L'exposé ! Je... Désolé, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Je...Maman, est-ce que... »

 

« Oui, allez bosser ! Je vais mettre la table »

 

Elle prit les couteaux des mains de Louis en grommelant à propos de jeunes inconscients et de mémoire de poisson rouge tandis que le châtain conduisit le blond dans la chambre. Il rougit lorsqu'il constata l'état dans lequel il a laissé cette dernière. Un caleçon pendait d'un côté de sa petite télévision, son armoire était grande ouverte, exposant des boules de vêtements à la vue de tout le monde, des cahiers traînait par terre ici et là et quelques canettes vides de Coca et d'Ice Tea décoraient le bureau. Il était évident qu'il n'attendait pas de visite.

Il s'empressa de commencer à nettoyer, laissant l'irlandais se tenir au milieu de la pièce.

 

« On était vraiment censés se voir pour l'exposé ? »

 

« Non. C'était juste une excuse pour te voir »

 

« Pendant un moment, j'ai cru avoir Alzheimer. Merci de me rassurer », railla Louis, en finissant de faire son lit.

 

« Avec plaisir ! », rétorqua Niall en s'étalant de tout son long sur les draps.

 

« Niall ! Putain, je venais de le faire ! »

 

La seule réponse qui parvint aux oreilles de Louis fut un soupir et, abandonnant toute forme de dialogue, il partit ranger un minimum son bureau. Il était bien décidé à ne pas parler à moins que Niall ne s'adresse à lui, mais se taire n'était pas dans son caractère.

 

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

 

Il repensa à quelques mois avant, où il aurait tout fait pour avoir Niall Horan étendu sur son lit avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, où il se serait mis à genoux pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard du blond. Désormais, la situation ambiguë dans laquelle l'irlandais les avait mis le mettait mal à l'aise et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il parte.

C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux océans de Niall. « On pourra dire ce qu'on veut sur ce garçon, mais ses yeux refléteront toujours de l'innocence pure », pensa Louis.

 

« Je... », commença Niall, triturant l'ourlet de son t-shirt.

 

Il avait l'air nerveux et bizarrement, cela rendit Louis tout aussi agité. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond comme ça, aussi vulnérable, et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Aurait-il fait quelque chose d'illégal ? Si oui, en le disant à Louis, il le rendait complice, non ?

 

« Si tu as tué quelqu'un, ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas être complice. », réussit à lâcher Louis, les yeux écarquillés.

 

Le blond rit et s'assit brusquement en détaillant le châtain de ses yeux plissés.

 

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas être mon complice de crime ? Tu me déçois, je te pensais plus courageux ! Et puis, partager une cellule avec moi ne serait pas si contraignant, je suis plutôt facile à vivre », déclara t-il avec un clin d’œil.

 

Malgré son appréhension, Louis rit. Une des nombreuses qualités de Niall était qu'il sait faire rire à la moindre occasion.

 

« Plus sérieusement, je suis venu pour...euh... », se reprit-il, faisant déchanter le châtain.

 

Le silence s'abbatit sur la pièce, seulement rompu par le bruit de fond de la télévision en bas. Les murs étaient fins et Louis savait très bien que s'il voulait de l'intimité, ce n'est pas dans ce bâtiment qu'il allait la trouver. Mais là, tout de suite, cela lui importait peu. Il voulait savoir ce que Niall était venu lui dire et s'il fallait qu'il le torture, il n'hésiterait pas.

 

« Accouche Horan, j'ai pas toute la nuit »

 

« Tu veux toujours du sérieux ? »

 

Croyant à une nouvelle tentative de l'irlandais pour le faire succomber, le châtain leva un sourcil et émit un petit rire.

 

« On ne change pas d'avis sur un truc comme ça en quelques heures Niall »

 

Louis crut à un autre accès de colère de la part du blond lorsque celui-ci se leva mais fut surpris par le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait.

 

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, je l'ai bien fait, moi ! »

 

Ses paroles mirent un temps à s'enregistrer dans la tête de Louis qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

 

« Tu veux dire que... »

 

« Que j'ai changé d'avis, que j'ai bien envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul sur le long terme et qu'essayer de faire marcher les choses entre nous pourrait m'intéresser ? Ouais, c'est à peu près ça », admit l'irlandais.

 

Ah. Ça change tout. Louis ouvrit la bouche si grand qu'il crut perdre sa mâchoire. Puis il la referma, se sentant idiot. Mais l'incrédulité la fit se rouvrir. Il la referma une nouvelle fois, essayant de la garder close cette fois-ci. Niall Horan ? Qui veut du sérieux ? Attendez...c'est pas impossible mais presque. Il s'est tapé la plupart des filles de la région, bordel !

 

« Que... _Quoi ?!_  », articula le châtain.

 

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

« T'es débile ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que j'aimerais essayer de me caser avec toi et tout ce que tu fais, c'est le poisson rouge. Bonjour le soutien, merci ! »

 

« En même temps, admets que c'est légèrement surprenant ! Cette après-midi, tu faisais encore des sous-entendus comme quoi un petit coup d'un soir avec moi serait pas de refus et là, tu débarques pour du sérieux ! »

 

« J'ai changé d'avis, ça arrive ! », s'énerva Niall.

 

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? »

 

« Je sais pas, putain ! J'en ai juste marre de te voir et de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir à cause de ma réputation ! Ou peut-être aussi parce que, dès fois, j'aimerais te prendre la main sans que tu penses que c'est une autre tentative pour coucher avec toi ! », cracha le blond.

 

« Tu veux _tout le temps_ coucher avec moi ! Comment veux-tu que j'accepte des gestes pareils de ta part si je ne sais pas si c'est sincère ou pas ?! », hurla Louis en retour.

 

« Putain mais t'es trop chiant comme mec ! Dans quelle merde, je suis encore en train de me mettre ! »

 

« Oh mais vas-y, je t'en prie, casses-toi si tu te sens pas bien ! Tu parles de relation sérieuse mais tu te dégonfles juste après ! Quelle belle preuve de courage ! », ironisa Louis.

 

Niall émit un grognement de frustration puis prit le châtain par les épaules pour le fixer dans les yeux.

 

« Je. Veux. Du. Sérieux. Avec. Toi. Compris ? Après, si t'es pas content, tu peux toujours refuser, on finit cet exposé et on se parle plus ! »

 

Une chaleur remonta du bas du dos de Louis jusqu'à son cou. Il savait qu'il rougissait. Ça arrivait pas souvent mais lorsque ça vient, ça se voit de très loin.

 

« Euh, ouais, d'accord », bégaya t-il.

 

« D'accord tu veux arrêter ou d'accord tu veux continuer ? »

 

« Continuer », lâcha Louis.

 

« Bien »

 

Un silence gêné s'établit et perdura. Un sourire embarrassé mais sincère s'étalait sur le visage de Niall et le rougissement s'installait de façon permanente sur les joues de Louis. Comme toujours, c'est le bond qui fit le premier pas.

 

« Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ? »

 

« Euh...je sais pas »

 

Niall leva un sourcil et secoua la tête en souriant. Puis il pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres lentement sur celles de Louis. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs arrêté de respirer. Ça y est. Niall Horan, le garçon sur lequel il fantasme depuis des années, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et, oh mon dieu, il avait les lèvres si douces, si sucrées. Le châtain crut bon de fermer les yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de les rouvrir légèrement pour admirer les cils du blond qui s'étalaient sur ses joues. Ce dernier sourit et se détacha de son partenaire en riant. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui caressa la joue.

 

« Respire Lou »

 

Celui-ci émit un petit rire et prit une grande bouffée d'air qui fit énormément de bien à son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Mais ce moment magique fut rapidement gâché par le portable de Niall. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Louis en répondant.

 

« Quoi ? », fit-il d'une voix sèche.

 

Il se passa un silence seulement brisé par les soupirs que Niall adressait à son interlocuteur. Il conclue son appel par un « J'arrive mais la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles toute seule » qui fit Louis se renfrogner légèrement. Mais son sourire revint lorsque l'irlandais lui expliqua la situation. Sa petite sœur était seule ce soir-là et elle voulait que Niall rentre tôt parce qu'elle n'aime pas ça.

Ce sourire perdura lorsque le blond l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner, puis pour lui dire au revoir.

Il resta lorsque la porte d'entrée fut refermée sur la silhouette de Niall qui rentrait chez lui à pied. Il était définitivement tatoué sur son visage lorsque sa mère le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda :

 

« Mais tu es gay, toi ? »

 

~~~~~

 

« Maman ? »

 

Pas de réponse. Esther soupira et s'arrêta devant le miroir de l'entrée pour se recoiffer et vérifier son maquillage. Tout devait être parfait. Comme toujours. Elle réarrangea sa tenue et pénétra finalement dans le salon. Sa mère était là, sur son ordinateur, l'oreillette branchée.

 

« Non John, je ne pourrai pas être présente lors de cette réunion. Décale-là. J'en ai absolument rien à battre des dommages collatéraux que cela pourrait entraîner, je ne pourrai pas être là. Je te dis que... »

 

« Bonjour maman »

 

« ...oui, bonjour. Comment s'est passé la présentation de ce matin au fait ? La stagiaire a encore fait une gaffe ? Quelle quiche cette fille. Elle... »

 

« Maman, est-ce que... »

 

« Esther, s'il te plaît, je suis au téléphone là. Débrouilles-toi un peu. Oui, toi aussi débrouilles-toi John. Je ne peux pas être partout. Passes moi Mélissa d'ailleurs. Il faut que je lui parle de... »

 

Esther soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait l'habitude désormais. L'habitude de rentrer et trouver une maison vide ou occupée par sa mère qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle posa son sac sur le lit et ouvrit son armoire. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de sortir ses affaires de danse quand sa mère entra sans frapper dans la pièce.

 

« C'est toi qui a pris mon sac ? Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne jamais toucher à mes affaires ! »

 

« Je n'ai rien touché », se défendit faiblement la brune.

 

« C'est quoi ce truc que tu portes ? C'est censé être une robe ? Et tu t'es maquillée dans le noir ce matin ? Tu me fais vraiment honte des fois Esther. Je me demande même si tu es ma fille »

 

La jeune fille baissa la tête et attendit que sa génitrice sorte de la pièce pour laisser échapper un long soupir.

Puis, elle se tourna vers son armoire, prit ses affaires et commença à s'habiller pour la danse tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer son envie de vomir et son sentiment d’écœurement.

 

~~~~~

 

Zayn avait réussi à s'éclipser discrètement de chez lui, sans se faire remarquer. Il aurait été louche qu'il affirme se sentir mal puis qu'il sorte de chez lui. Il a donc attendu que ses parents s'endorment pour ouvrir sa fenêtre et partir dans la nuit. Il pianota sur son téléphone puis appuya sur la touche d'appel.

 

« Allô ? »

 

« C'est moi », s'annonça Zayn.

 

« Je sais que c'est toi abruti, il y a ton nom qui s'affiche ! », rit Niall à l'autre bout du fil.

 

« Tu me paraît bien de bonne humeur », constata Zayn avec un léger sourire.

 

Un Niall de bonne humeur illumine le monde entier. C'est indéniable.

 

« Je sors avec Louis !», annonça le blond, l'air absolument aussi ravi qu'un gosse à Port Aventura.

 

Le métis eut un temps d'arrêt. Avait-il mal entendu ou....?

 

« Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec Louis, non ? »

 

« Non, je sors avec lui. C'est du sérieux »

 

« Niall, tu ne fais pas du sérieux »

 

« Pour Louis, oui »

 

Zayn en resta sans voix. Niall, au contraire, n'épargna pas les détails.

 

« Tu sais, je l'ai embrassé. Et oh la la, il embrasse vraiment trop bien. »

 

« Euh...Niall... »

 

«  Je l'ai un peu pris par surprise mais une fois qu'il est dans le truc, il est trop mignon. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le plaquer sur le lit pour explorer sa bouche et je suis sûr que sa langue est... »

 

« Niall ! »

 

« C'est juste qu'avec lui, je me sens de faire tout ces trucs de couples comme aller s'embrasser au cinéma, se tenir la main dans la rue ou même le présenter à mes parents ! Tu les connais, ils sont ouverts d'esprit, et ils savent que j'ai une sexualité assez... »

 

« NIALL ! »

 

« Pas besoin d'hurler, je t'entend. Je suis pas encore sourd. Pourquoi tu m'appelles d'ailleurs ? Notre grande amitié ne t'a sûrement pas conféré une connexion entre nos esprits vu que tu n'appelles apparemment pas pour partager ma joie »

 

« Où est-ce que Liam habite ? »

 

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? »

 

« Parce que t'es la pire commère du bahut »

 

« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

 

« C'est où ? »

 

Niall soupira puis lui donna les directions avant de raccrocher. Il était comme ça Niall. Lunatique, changeant mais au moins, il va droit au but. Il ne tourne pas autour du pot.

Zayn suivit les directives de son ami et se retrouva devant une maison, petite dans un quartier plutôt calme. Bizarrement, le métis trouva l'habitation assez...froide. Pas très chaleureuse.

Puis l'image de Liam quand il est énervé apparut dans son esprit et soudain, il comprit pourquoi il avait cette impression.

Il se dirigea donc vers le pas de la porte et, après maintes hésitations, il toqua.

Il y eut quelques remue-ménage à l'intérieur et il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une homme chauve, l'air sévère et définitivement le père de Liam au niveau des sourcils.

 

« Quoi ? », aboya t-il et le métis eut un mouvement de recul.

 

« Euh...Liam est là ? »

 

Instantanément, les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent et il jaugea le métis de haut en bas. Son regard s'arrêta sur les tattoos et sur la cigarette éteinte, calé au dessus de son oreille. Zayn roula presque des yeux devant le cliché de l'adulte désapprobateur qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait l'habitude désormais, des regards sévères, insistants et soupçonneux qu'il recevait. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.

 

« Il est pas là », déclara l'homme, d'une voix froide, sans appel.

 

« A 23h ? », interrogea Zayn, d'une voix suspicieuse.

 

« Il est à une fête »

 

« Liam ne va pas à des fêtes »

 

« Tu ne le connais pas gamin. Il est pas là. Maintenant, tu dégages ou j'appelle la police », puis il claqua la porte.

 

Zayn lança un regard noir à la porte maintenant fermée qui se trouvait devant lui. Il savait très bien que Liam était là. Liam n'était pas le genre de mec à sortir le soir et, étant au courant de toutes les fêtes au alentours, Zayn savait très bien qu'il n'y en avait pas de minimum intéressantes dans le coin.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il tourna autour de la maison avant de localiser deux fenêtres allumées. Une au rez-de-chaussée et une autre au premier. Pinçant les lèvres, Zayn regarda discrètement par celle du rez-de-chaussée et aperçut le père de Liam, devant la télévision, une bouteille de scotch à demi-vide à côté de lui. Bon. Ça règle donc le problème.

Le métis contourna la maison en soupirant et attrapa quelques graviers au passage.

C'était complètement cliché mais ça marchait. Il le savait d'habitude. Le père d'Harry agissait de la même manière ( bon, peut-être de façon un peu plus polie quand même ) avant que tout cela n'arrive.

D'une main experte, Zayn envoya doucement le petit caillou ricocher sur la vitre de la fenêtre du premier et attendit. Il en envoya un deuxième puis un troisième et enfin, une tête apparut.

Plus précisément, la tête de Liam.

Zayn lui fit le signe de l'appeler mais le châtain secoua la tête. Il avait l'air triste. Abattu. Désemparé.

Se mordant la lèvre, le métis agita les bras pour attirer son attention. Il refit le même geste que précédemment, mais son agacement le fit taper du pied.

Liam le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de faire une moue amusée. Il ouvrit finalement sa fenêtre et s'y appuya pour avoir une meilleure vue d'en bas.

 

« Tu me suis jusqu'à chez moi maintenant ? »

 

« Ton père veut pas me laisser rentrer »

 

Le visage de Liam eut un tic nerveux, visible même par Zayn, quelques mètres plus bas. Finalement, le châtain reprit une expression impassible.

 

« Tu montes ou tu comptes dormir là ? », lança t-il finalement.

 

« Et je fais comment ? »

 

Le regard du châtain vers l'arbre indiquait la réponse de lui-même et Zayn ouvrit de grands yeux. Il allait pas monter à l'arbre, quand même ! Oh non. Hors de question.

Liam sembla le comprendre et un rictus moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

 

« Quoi, tu veux pas abîmer tes précieux cheveux noirs ? Ils sont magnifiques, mais vont-ils survivre à la montée d'un arbre ? »

 

Des papillons voletèrent dans son estomac et Zayn serra les poings pour les faire partir. C'est à cause de son vertige, ça. L'idée de monter à l'arbre le rend nerveux, ça doit être ça. Ce n'est sûrement pas le fait que Liam vient de lui dire qu'il a des cheveux magnifiques. Il sait déjà qu'il a des cheveux magnifiques, merci. Pas besoin de lui rappeler.

Néanmoins, il lui fallait monter et cela allait pas se faire tout seul. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de l'arbre massif. Un pied, une branche. Allez Zayn, tu le faisais quand tu étais petit et que tu avais un lit à mezzanine. Ça doit pas être différent, non ? Il ferma les yeux et continua de monter à tâtons.

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le bras et ouvrit ses yeux marrons, paniqué. Il se détendit lorsque la voix du châtain retentit juste à côté de lui.

 

« C'est bon, t'es arrivé »

 

Zayn s'extirpa du végétal mais fit un faux pas avant de tomber, tête la première, dans la chambre du châtain. Ouille. Sur le dos, ça fait pas trop de bien.

 

« Plus discret, tu meurs »

 

Zayn grimaça en roulant sur le dos puis se releva doucement. Liam était appuyé contre la fenêtre ouverte et jaugeait le métis, le visage insondable.

 

« Pourquoi tu est venu ? », demanda t-il.

 

« Pourquoi je suis lâche ? »

 

« Tu n'aurais pas dû toquer à la porte »

 

« Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ? T'envoyer des messages de fumée depuis la colline au fond de ton jardin ? J'avais pas tellement envie de crapahuter dans la boue, désolé », ironisa Zayn.

 

Liam leva un sourcil et un silence tendu s'installa.

 

« S'il te plaît Liam ». le châtain leva les yeux. « Réponds à ma question »

 

Liam n'avait jamais entendu cette tonalité plaintive dans la voix de Zayn. C'est principalement ce qui le poussa à répondre.

 

« Tu couchais avec Esther, pensant qu'elle saurait qu'elle ne représentait rien vu que tu la traitais comme une merde, pensant que tu n'aurais pas à la confronter pour lui dire que ce n'était pas sérieux et évitant ainsi une confrontation gênante. Tu évites à tout prix les cours, sachant très bien que tout le monde parle derrière ton dos et tu veux justement éviter les regards et les murmures dans les couloirs. Il t'a fallu aussi un bon moment avant de trouver le courage de venir me demander ça. Ça m'étonnes d'ailleurs que tu l'ai fait. Tu es un lâche Zayn. Admets-le et peut-être qu'un jour, ça changera »

 

Au fur et à mesure que Liam débitait son petit discours, la mâchoire de Zayn se serrait, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes et la colère montait. De quel droit se permettait-il de juger ? De quel droit se permettait-il de dire des choses pareilles alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie du métis ? Zayn prit une grande inspiration, se forçant à se calmer.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai choisi d'être comme ça ? J'ai grandi dans une famille homophobe, victime du racisme. La lâcheté, je connais très bien, j'ai été élevé dedans. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour changer ça à ton avis ? Faire une thérapie ? Un lavage de cerveau ? Un tour à l'hôpital psychiatrique m'aiderait, non ? »

 

Il allait continuer mais un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Le châtain se tendit soudain et se tourna pour fermer la fenêtre.

 

« Qu'est-ce que... », commença Zayn mais fut interrompu par un autre son, beaucoup plus proche désormais.

Liam le poussa légèrement sur le côté et déplaça rapidement sa commode contre sa porte. Il se retourna alors vers son ami.

 

« Fermes ta gueule. Si tu fais un seul bruit, on est morts tout les deux, ok ? »

 

Zayn ne pipa mot et observa le châtain. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et malgré le fait que tout son corps clamait l'assurance, ses yeux criaient de panique. Le contraste était frappant. Comment ce grand gaillard , très musclé pour son âge avec cette assurance froide pouvait-il contenir autant d'angoisse dans ses yeux ? La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Zayn en voyant ces grands yeux chocolat fut de le serrer dans ses bras mais il s'abstint. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches et vu l'humeur du châtain, ce serait du suicide. Et depuis quand Zayn prend t-il les gens dans ses bras ? C'est un truc pour les sensibles. Pour les rêveurs. Et Zayn n'est ni un sensible, ni un rêveur. Sûrement pas, non.

Mais malgré sa détermination à jouer les gros durs, le métis ne put s'empêcher de flancher quand un gros coup s'abbatit sur la porte de la chambre.

 

« LIAM ! »

 

Un autre coup.

 

« OUVRE LA PORTE CONNARD ! »

 

Le regard estomaqué, complètement angoissé du métis rencontra celui du châtain, désormais calme avec une once de peur à peine perceptible. Comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir ? Comment pouvait-il rester aussi...immobile ? Un autre coup, plus violent que les autres, fit sursauter Zayn qui se retrouva dans un coin de la pièce. L'adrénaline et la peur fit céder ses jambes et il se retrouva dans une position qu'il détestait par dessus tout : celle de la victime fragile et peureuse. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix.

 

« TU ES AUSSI LÂCHE QUE TA MERE ! ELLE NOUS A ABANDONNE ET IL ME TARDE QUE TU LE FASSES AUSSI, FILS DE PUTE ! »

 

Liam secoua la tête et fixa son regard sur le plancher sous les yeux hallucinés de Zayn. Il avait l'air tellement...habitué à tout ça. Est-ce pour cela qu'il était toujours le premier arrivé au lycée ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il a pris un travail au café ? Pour s'éloigner de la maison et de son taré de père ?

Zayn se roula en boule, ne lâchant pas le châtain du regard.

Comment quelqu'un peut-il supporter de vivre dans la peur comme ça ?

 

« OUVRES CETTE PORTE QUE JE PUISSE TE MONTRER CE QUE C'EST D'ÊTRE UN HOMME ! »

 

Les coups persistèrent pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes. Cinq minutes où Zayn ne pouvait détacher son regard de Liam, se demandant comment pouvait-il continuer d'endurer tout cela. Cinq minutes où Liam resta au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, le regard rivé au sol.

Les coups et les cris se transformèrent en sanglots et lamentations qui devinrent de plus en plus lointains avant de disparaître dans une pièce à l'opposée de la maison.

Ce fut à ce moment que Liam bougea, se rapprochant doucement de Zayn.

Ce dernier était pétrifié. Complètement statufié. Il avait l'impression que rien n'aurait pu le faire bouger. Rien n'aurait pu le faire réagir. Rien n'aurait pu dénouer ses mains de ses jambes.

Et pourtant, Liam le fit.

Il prit doucement les mains du métis dans les siennes et le fixa droit dans les yeux de son grand regard chocolat, chaud et rassurant.

 

« Zayn, ça va ? »

 

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Des centaines de pensées défilèrent dans son esprit mais rien ne vint. Il aurait pu pleurer mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il aurait pû hurler mais la voix de cet homme était encore présente dans son esprit et la réveiller était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait cautionner. Le velours de la voix de Liam s'enroula autour de lui comme un plaid et brutalement, il revint à lui.

 

« Alors, c'est ça ? », demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

 

Il observa les épais sourcils du châtain se froncer et décida que la confusion était sûrement une des plus belles expressions qu'il pouvait avoir.

 

« Quoi ? », lâcha t-il.

 

« Ton père te bat ». Cela sortit plus comme une affirmation alors qu'il aurait voulu le formuler comme une question.

La mâchoire de Liam se contracta d'abord, puis tout son corps suivit. Il s'éloigna légèrement du métis mais ce dernier eut le réflexe de le ramener vers lui en le retenant par le cou.

 

« Réponds moi Liam »

 

Le chocolat de ses yeux devint froid et il détourna le regard. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était glaciale.

 

« Je crois pas t'avoir autorisé à t'introduire dans ma vie, Zayn »

 

Le silence s'établit. Perdura. Zayn déglutit et prit une grande inspiration avant d'essayer de se lever sur ses jambes flageolantes. Par réflexe, Liam se leva en même temps et le prit par la taille pour le soutenir mais les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent dès qu'ils furent sur leurs pieds.

Le métis se racla la gorge, gêné. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Rester là ? Partir sans dire un mot ? Les raisons de sa venue lui semblaient bien banales par rapport à la situation familiale du châtain.

 

« Il me faut faire un truc. Tu viens m'aider ? », proposa Liam.

 

Sans réfléchir, Zayn hocha la tête et le suivit dans la salle de bain. Tout faire sauf rester dans ce blanc gênant. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et que Liam enleva son t-shirt, le métis aurait tellement voulu ne jamais être venu ce soir-là. Parce que qu'est-ce qu'il était _bien fait_. Son torse était tellement large, sans un gramme de graisse. Ses abdominaux se dessinaient tellement bien qu'on aurait pu les peindre. Des poils blonds traçaient une ligne de son nombril puis disparaissaient sous son caleçon. Le métis se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Il ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait les papillons qui voletaient dans son estomac et le léger frémissement qu'il éprouva dans le bas ventre. Il fit face au châtain seulement quand celui ci l'interpella, lui tendant une paire de ciseaux.

 

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'épile le dos ? », lâcha t-il, peut-être plus méchamment qu'il l'aurait voulu.

 

Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions, la façon dont son corps tressautait dès qu'il se trouvait en présence du châtain. La sécheresse de son ton ne faisait qu'exprimer son incompréhension.

Liam n'en tint pas compte, cependant. Son seul geste fut de hausser les sourcils vers le ciseau tendu en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur.

 

« Bouges. J'ai pas que ça à faire »

 

Zayn prit prudemment l'instrument entre ses doigt et lança un regard incertain à Liam. Ce dernier s'esclaffa en voyant l'expression du métis.

 

« Zayn, je veux juste que tu me coupes les cheveux ! »

 

Le soupir de soulagement que son ami poussa fit rire Liam.

 

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

 

« Je...euh...mais...ne... », bégaya le brun.

 

Le châtain roula des yeux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son interlocuteur, un poil plus petit que lui.

 

« Zayn. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père me bat que je suis forcément un mec dépressif ou dans des délires bizarres. Maintenant, tu pourrais me couper les cheveux, s'il te plaît ? »

 

« Mais...pourquoi ? »

 

« Pourquoi je veux couper mes cheveux ? Disons que j'en ai marre d'avoir des boucles qui me viennent sur le visage dès que je bouge la tête »

 

« Pourquoi ton père te bat », déclara le métis d'une voix posée.

 

Il observa les réactions de Liam à cette question et ce fut assez surprenant. L'anglais n'avait même pas l'air gêné. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire sans joie et amer.

 

« J'ai arrêté de lui poser cette question quand j'ai compris que ça empirait les choses. Tu veux bien... ? », en indiquant la paire de ciseaux.

 

« Euh...oui, pardon »

 

Zayn se positionna derrière Liam et prit délicatement une mèche entre ses doigts. Il observa silencieusement les effets de l'éclat du néon qui éclairait la pièce sur les cheveux puis referma les lames tranchantes d'un mouvement sec de la main. _Clic_. Il regarda la mèche tourbillonner avant de se poser par terre. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Tu peux y arriver Zayn. C'est rien. Juste une coupe de cheveux ». Le seul problème restait son estomac qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rester en place et son bas-ventre qui avait l'air beaucoup trop amical avec la vue de la peau nue de Liam. _Clic_. Les yeux de Zayn se posèrent involontairement sur une tâche noire présente sur l'épaule du châtain. Un bleu. Et merde. _Clic_. Un autre un peu plus bas avait l'air plus récent, de couleur jaunâtre. _Clic_. Des traces de brûlure de cigarettes sur ses côtes. _Clic_. Le bas du dos était marqué d'une petite cicatrice blanche, comme une coupure assez profonde. _Clic. Clic. Clic_. Ne résistant plus à la tentation, Zayn passa le bout de ses doigts sur la marque, vérifiant si elle était aussi proéminente qu'il le pensait. Liam eut un sursaut et les muscles de son dos se tendirent.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

 

Sa voix était rauque, basse. Zayn leva les yeux pour regarder les siens, baissés sur le comptoir. Cela lui donnait tout le loisir d'admirer les caractéristiques de son visage comme la façon dont ses sourcils se rejoignaient pour n'être séparés seulement par un pli soucieux lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou qu'il était perturbé. Ou même la façon dont ses lèvres formaient une ligne lorsqu'il mimait un sourire. Et cette tâche de naissance qui rendait Zayn complètement fou.

 

« Comment tu t'es fais ça ? », demanda le métis tout en continuant de passer son doigt sur la cicatrice.

 

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment et Zayn se remit à couper des mèches de cheveux, pensant ne pas obtenir de réponse. _Clic. Clic._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le métis passait ses mains dans les cheveux nouvellement courts du châtain, vérifiant que tout était bien à la même longueur. Satisfait de son travail, il sourit et posa les ciseaux sur le comptoir.

 

« Voilà »

 

Liam apprécia de lui-même sa nouvelle coupe et sourit avant de se retourner. Il était désormais à seulement quelques centimètres de Zayn qui flancha légèrement devant la nouvelle proximité. Les grands yeux chocolat du châtain fixèrent ceux noisettes et scotchés au sol de Zayn.

 

« Un jour, il s'était bourré à la tequila et quand je suis rentré du lycée, il m'attendait à la porte. Il m'a poussé contre quelques murs puis il m'a jeté sur la table basse en verre qu'on avait. Elle s'est brisée et un bout de verre est resté enfoncé. J'ai attendu qu'il aille se coucher pour me l'enlever et depuis, j'ai cette cicatrice »

 

Zayn resta silencieux un moment avant d'avancer sa main. Liam recula sur le coup mais se laissa faire la seconde d'après. Timidement, le métis toucha du bout des doigts les traces de cigarettes.

 

« Le jour où un de ses collègues lui a donné son paquet de cigarettes et qu'il l'a fumé à la maison »

 

Sa main se déplaça d'elle-même sur la trace blanche sur son bras.

 

« Couteau. Il était dans la cuisine »

 

Il ouvrit de grands yeux qu'il leva pour rencontrer ceux, timides mais chaleureux de Liam.

 

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à t'enfuir ? »

 

« Je suis son seul enfant et je pars à la fac l'année prochaine. M'enfuir ne ferait qu'empirer la situation »

 

La main de Zayn s'enroula autour du biceps. Il avait soudainement le besoin de sentir que Liam était là. Qu'il allait bien. Qu'il n'avait pas mal. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa respiration s’accéléra et ses jambes ne le tinrent plus. Liam l'empêcha de se fracasser la tête par terre au dernier moment et le laissa se rouler en boule au sol.

 

« Zayn, respires. Calmes-toi »

 

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Comment Liam pouvait-il vivre constamment dans la peur ? Comment pouvait-il rentrer chez lui tout en sachant qu'il allait se prendre une raclée ?

 

« Zayn, regardes moi »

 

Il déglutit et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale mais celui lui semblait impossible. Jusqu'à ce que le châtain prenne la mâchoire du métis et qu'il plonge son regard dans le sien.

 

« Zayn. Tout va bien »

 

Il laissa le chocolat des prunelles l'envelopper dans un cocon de chaleur. Il laissa les grandes mains de Liam le frictionner, ayant soudainement froid.

Il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Il ne devait pas être aussi faible.

La personne devant laquelle on est faible est toujours celle qui nous fera le plus de mal.

Et il était certain que Liam ne dérogerait pas à cette règle.


End file.
